Black Orchid
by Shawn30
Summary: Now the Emperor's prey, Assaj Ventress flees for her life! Catana-Si oversees Anakin's grand plan to destroy the Empire, and takes the first step toward her own destiny. Palpatine senses a great shift in the Force. Padme takes Anakin to Luke and Leia.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Black Orchid"  
One-Shot (1)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: What can even the Dark Lord of the Sith do against a man with absolutely nothing to lose?**

**Category: Action/Angst/Drama/Romance/Erotica/Mystery **

**Rating: MA **

**Timeline/Spoilers: AU Everything through Revenge of the Sith up until the moment Anakin arrives to save Palpatine's life before Mace Windu kills him. Everything after that is my AU. All else is explained within the story.**

**Ship: Anakin and Padme Skywalker, Padme/OC**

**Disclaimer: George owns everything. We're just playing in his backyard:)**

**Authors Notes 1: The world of Mygetto that this story begins on is the planet Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was killed on during RoTS when Order 66 was declared. It is a wintry, frozen world bearing the most harsh of conditions.**

**Beta Read by: Master Anne**

**Enduring setbacks while maintaining the ability to show others the way to go forward is a true test of leadership. ~~ Nitin Nohria**

**When you have come to the edge Of all light that you know And are about to drop off into the darkness Of the unknown, Faith is knowing One of two things will happen: There will be something solid to stand on or You will be taught to fly. ~~ Patrick Overton**

**"Real loss only occurs when you lose something you love more than yourself."  
~~ unknown**

**********

**********

**Pirals Communications Inc.  
A ultramodern tower some 250 stories high **

**193rd floor **

**The quarters of Chief Engineer Catana-Si **

**New Zenthia City, Mygetto The Outer Rim**

"In my collegiate studies, I read about the cruel Krath empire that conquered the Empress Teta system centuries ago. After taking over that section of space, they placed the entire royal family into a very crude form of carbon freezing," Catana-Si explained with a soft, caring voice as she monitored her patient's vital signs. So far, so good. Ever since his eyes opened just a few standard minutes ago she began reciting the speech that she'd been silently preparing for the last month. Her hands trembled, though her calm voice didn't betray her worry. "Due to the evidence that carbon freezing left the victim conscious during hibernation, it was considered a form of horrible torture, and was outlawed before the Empire took command of the galaxy."

Fluttering blue eyes blinked away blurriness as ears that had not heard for such a long time slowly brought sound back into his world. He didn't have the strength to move, although he felt his body slowly coming alive again. Sensation returned where nothingness had lived. He realized that the bed he was resting on wasn't a standard hospital bed, nor was this room a medical facility. Intimacy lived here of a personal nature as it felt like someone's home. He recognized paintings on the beige walls, though they were to far away for him to decipher what they were of. For now, all that he could do was listen.

Catana-Si drew a brown chair beside her guest, brushing back strands of long dark hair that had slipped from her ponytail. This was not the life she imagined for herself at thirty-six years of age. Conservative until tragedy tore her world apart best described it before. And now all the dire risks that she'd taken in recent weeks boiled down to this very moment. She hoped she was up to the task. Brown eyes focused on her guest. "From what I could tell of the wreckage I found you in, the carbon freezing chamber that held you was specifically built to torture you. There was no instrumentation ports for providing you with drugs that would keep your mind unconscious. Whoever had you trapped wanted you to suffer for the rest of your life. I have no idea the pain you've suffered, but I want to help you."

"My name is Catana-Si," she began while watching him struggle to move, his weary body resisting what it's become unaccustomed to doing. It looked painful, but the long road back needed to begin with pain. Her hands trembled to aid him, but held back. "You are in New Zenthia City on the planet, Mygetto in the Outer Rim Territories. I work for Pirals Communications Inc, a tech branch of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. We are in their workers living facility on the one-hundred and ninety-third floor. This is my bedroom, inside my private apartment. I share it with no one, so we are safe here... for the moment."

As air filled his weak lungs, he attempted to sit up, only to find even that simple exertion was exhausting. He felt trapped inside his broken body, finding sharp pain in every movement he attempted. Catana-Si lifted a glass of water to his lips, tipping it so that he could drink. He downed the entire glass and then another in a matter of seconds, almost choking so great was his thirst. She gently wiped his mouth, offering him what was surely the only affection he'd received in nearly half a decade.

She sat a glass pitcher of water near the marble counter-top by the bed, then took her seat again. She settled herself, prepared to reveal everything she knew he never wanted to hear. "When I found you I was on a expeditionary mission in the northern mountains. I was scouting for a new communications dish location during a blizzard. When I looked up into the sky, I saw a huge ball of fire smash into the ground with the force of a earthquake. What you crashed in didn't look like a starship... it resembled an entire section of a space station of some kind. I quickly flew my speeder down to the wreckage and checked for survivors. I found twenty charred bodies, but only you were still alive in a damaged stasis chamber. I could not see your face. It was only when I managed to hack into the stasis chamber's command console that I saw you were male and still alive. I rigged it to my speeder and drug you out of there before a massive avalanche crushed everything, burying it under metra-tons of snow. Due to the severe blizzard conditions we suffer here, I wasn't able to a stable communications signal to anyone for help. I brought you back to my expedition outpost and was able to re-establish a generator connection. That enabled me to reverse the carbon freezing and effectively thaw you out."

His mind began to focus again, reclaiming alertness more and more by the second. He felt the soft fabric of the covers and the fit of the clothing he wore. Noting the basic white ensemble, and that the room felt comfortably warm. Wall-mounted lamp disks provided low level illumination for the bedroom. His body ached less than we he'd first woken up, but he still felt as fragile as he imagined a person on their death bed. He simply hurt all over.

"You must understand, upon seeing your face and recognizing who you are... or who I thought you were, I was horrified and thought of killing you right then and there," she declared with as calm a tone of voice as possible. She saw his eyes widen, so she rested her hand over his wrist in a comforting gesture. Sympathy, while a part of her, wasn't something she was normally capable of outwardly providing. But this man was going to need it more than anyone she'd ever known before. Even herself. "Thankfully, I had the presence of mind, and perhaps kindness, to run a full biological scan on you. I noted the severity of your injuries and the state of your physical being, but I also determined you were not a clone. Rest assured I have access to the best of the best in technological scanning devices due to my companies association with the banking clan. They have endlessly deep pockets. I ran five separate tests and they all reported conclusive results that you were not a clone. So imagine my thoughts when I saw real-time HoloNet footage of Darth Vader standing beside the Emperor at the Galactic Senate... when it appeared he was lying right in front of me."

Darth Vader... The Emperor... those names were foreign to him. He'd never heard them before.

Catana-Si studied him closely. Physically, he was as frail as any man she'd ever seen before. How he survived was nothing short of a miracle of the Force. His fever had finally broken, thankfully, but he wasn't out of the woods just yet. The worry and intense concentration written all over his face meant he was alert and thinking. As prepared as she thought she was for this humongous task, now she felt inadequate. How do you shatter someone's entire world, and then in the same breath beg them to save the entire galaxy? "My only conclusion, and I admit beforehand that hope led me here, is that you are Anakin Skywalker. The real one... the Chosen One the Jedi prophesied would destroy the Sith. And that Darth Vader is somehow a clone himself. I could conclude no other explanation." His blank stare followed her as she continued, "I believe in the will of the Force, Anakin. The set of events that transpired such as no search party of any kind ever coming to this world to investigate the crash, or the fact that there were no inquires whatsoever into anything strange happening the day you arrived... I feel that it was the will of the Force that I find you and nurse you back to health because now is the time for you to fulfill your destiny. I'm betting my life that I'm right."

Destiny... the word toured his mind as well as his name. Yes, he was Anakin Skywalker... a Jedi... the Chosen... Padme... PADME! "Padme!" he shouted in a voice minus the familiarity of his own. He choked, before shouting the word again, his arms struggling now as Catana-Si tried to calm him. He was quickly exhausted, his body unable to rise to the challenge. "Please?" he begged, trembling. "Where is Padme?"

Weren't they very close friends once? She recalled HoloNet broadcasts mentioning their close friendship once. Catana-Si had not expected this sort of visceral reaction, nor did she have any idea of how deep a connection this man had to the former Senator of Naboo. "Anakin, please. I must tell you more, and then I promise I will talk to you about Padme. I need you to trust me, though I know that is asking far to much this soon. But if you can use the Force, please search my feelings. For us to move forward, you must trust me."

Anakin relaxed his mind as best he could, centering his thoughts on the lovely woman who had saved his life. Just as nourishing as the water had been, the Force returned to him a clarity he'd long forgotten. A sense of belonging to something greater than himself. He felt her honesty, strength, kindness, and a depth of sadness within her that was striking. She possessed a hollowness that he often recognized within himself. For now though, he would trust her. He had little choice otherwise. "Help me?"

"I will, but please. You must watch this." Pushing past her own fears, Catana-Si pressed a button on a wall console that switched on a HoloNet viewing globe on the back wall of the bedroom. It descended from the ceiling via holographic imagery. Anakin gasped upon the sight of himself clad in a all black Sith robe, his eyes a revolting yellow haze, hovering behind a whithered, hooded figure. He recognized the false facade of Chancellor Palpatine as a horrid memory returned to him in a flash.

With his thoughts in turmoil, he had arrived at the office of the Supreme Chancellor to assist Master Windu is arresting Palpatine. But he was so torn over the Jedi using him to spy on the one person who cared to help him save his wife and unborn child's life. He felt disrespected, untrusted, and cast aside as a powerful tool rather than a man. And as it appeared Master Windu was about to slay Palpatine, he drew his light saber and parried the master's blow, knocking it aside.

Palpatine screamed for him to kill Master Windu as he'd done Count Dooku. The order rippled through his consciousness... but he did not obey. And then the sheer blunt force of Sith lightening tore through his body so venomously he collapsed, unconscious. He couldn't recall anything else after that.

"Are you..." Anakin struggled to say, his throat closing tightly around the words he feared to utter. "Are you sure... positively sure I am not a clone?"

"Yes," Catana-Si assured him. "I can show you the results and give you the equipment to test yourself in private. You are not a clone."

If he wasn't, then the person standing beside Palpatine was. He had trouble wrapping his mind around the concept, but with Palpatine, anything was possible. And this was beyond surreal. "You called him Darth Vader?"

"He is a Sith Lord, and the Emperor's right hand. An absolute monster who destroys anything his master tells him too. He is responsible for horrific acts of evil. Everyone in the galaxy thinks he is you."

Anakin stared in deafening silence, trying to imagine that creature being mistaken for himself. "The Emperor?" He watched Catana-Si olive complexion pale before his very eyes, and felt the worst was yet to come. Right now he just didn't want to hear any more about the Sith. "Forget them for now. Tell me what you know about Senator Padme Amidala? Please help me find out anything about her."

"Anakin... you must first deal with this." She took a deep breath, then reached for and held his hand between hers. Waiting a long heartbeat, she sighed before speaking again, "Darth Vader appeared five years ago. You have been inside that carbon stasis chamber for that entire time. I am so sorry, but much has changed for the worse since you disappeared."

"Five years?" Anakin strained to release the words. It was impossible for him to wrap his mind around. "That can't be? It's... it's not..."

Catana-Si shook her head, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She was about to crush him and everything he knew and loved. "You must know of the events preceding the appearance of Darth Vader." She exhaled, barely able to speak so overcome with emotion. Her own life had never been the same after that day. Her father and brother..."Chancellor Palpatine, with you by his side declared that the Jedi Order had plotted to assassinate him. He said that you saw through their treachery and aided him in his greatest hour of need. At that point he ordered the immediate capture of every Jedi in the galaxy, and raided the Jedi Temple."

"Captured?"

"No... that was for the public to hold onto, the same as the shred of democracy we thought was left. What he did was systematically hunt down and kill every Jedi he could find. He sent Darth Vader to the Jedi Temple with an army of clones. It was utterly destroyed and everyone there was killed. Not one Jedi in five years was ever brought to trial before the Senate. He instituted Order 66 to murder the Jedi. The Order is virtually extinct."

His chest heaved for air, his body aching with rage and sorrow. This wasn't happening. He couldn't fathom the Order being no more. That was, until Catana-Si began showing him footage of the events she spoke of. He saw himself standing outside the temple with Jedi... and slain Younglings dead all around him. There were to many bodies to count, and most were killed by what looked to be a lightsaber. Pain twisted and coiled in his belly. Despair stung in his eyes.

Anakin wanted to die... he could bare no more, turning his face until she shut off the footage. "Master Obi-Wan... Master Yoda..."

Catana-Si reclaimed her seat, drawing herself away from the stricken expression he wore. "We don't know what became of them. There are rumors... there's more for you to know, but for now this is where we are. Palpatine declared himself Emperor, and reformed the Galactic Republic into the Empire. His empire. He rules the galaxy, Anakin. The Jedi are no more. The Senate is paraded around to resemble what the Republic once stood for, but they are no more than window dressing. We are all under the oppressive rule of the Galactic Empire."

"And Padme?" Anakin pleaded at last, fearful of the news, and yet needing some sort of lifeline to cling too. "She was my wife!" he cried out as tears trailed down his cheeks. What strength he had left was faltering. When Catana-Si bowed her head, he feared the worse. His heart clenched with poisonous grief. "Please tell me anything you know?"

His wife... By the Force, Catana-Si felt sick to her stomach. Her eyes slowly slipped shut. As bad as she knew all of this would be, it was about to get infinitely worse. But stalling wouldn't sate this man's thirst for knowledge. If Senator Amidala was his wife then he loved her despite the Jedi Order. Love that strong she'd never known. With a heavy sigh, she began, "Senator Padme Amidala was killed in a shuttle crash four days after Palpatine declared himself Emperor." She watched his face dissolve before her very eyes. "The crash claimed several other Senators lives as well." All that he could do was shake his head as tears descended his cheeks. For the first time ever she watched a man's heart break before her very eyes. "It was thought to be a terrible accident, but many believe that because she and the other Senators onboard so vehemently opposed the Emperor publicly, they were killed. After her death the HoloNet gossip mongers began reporting that she'd carried on numerous affairs over the years with powerful married men. They claimed to have proof, seeking to discredit her work. The ugly scandal was outrageous, and many of the Senator's friends feared defending her publicly. There were rumors of corruption in her office as well. She was branded a harlot, stripped of her title in death, and dishonored. They ruined her name."

What little resided in Anakin's stomach rushed out of him that second as he retched over onto the floor. There was nothing left save the painful dry heaves crippling his already weak body. Padme wasn't only killed, but disgraced. Stripped her of honor after her life. And he was not there to protect her.

Anakin wanted to die. Death was better than this. His failure was so complete he could not fathom it. What light was there in the world at all if Padme were gone? Palpatine had won. The Jedi were destroyed. His precious child... He wanted no more of this cruel world. Hadn't he suffered enough when his mother passed? "Kill me... please... please kill me...."

Brushing away her own tears, Catana-Si drew from a well of inner strength she wasn't sure she had. She took his hand in hers once more, clasping it. "No, Anakin. You... you are the only one who can undo this. The prophecy said..."

"DAMN THE PROPHECY!" The very walls in the room shook with the might of his proclamation, the Force riding the crest of his anguished emotions. All the paintings crashed onto the floor. The lamp disk bulbs burst in twin showers of glass. "I have nothing to live for! NOTHING! Palpatine has taken everything from me!"

She dared to face his anguished glare with defiance. "All the more reason to see him fall!"

Anakin fell into himself, shaking his head, rage and grief eating him alive. "I have no reason to live. Padme was my life. She was carrying my child, don't you understand! I FAILED EVERYONE I LOVED!"

"The Emperor did this. Fight back against him. There's a Rebellion taking place. Help them! Fight back against the man who's ruined your life and mine!"

Wailing in anguish, Anakin fell back onto the bed, absolutely crushed in spirit. He was exhausted beyond words, and felt utterly lost. His voice carried barely above a whisper. "You should have let me die."

Exhaling deeply, Catana-Si knew she had given him the truth. All of it, cruel as it was. He was devastated, and she understood that. She knew far to much about devastation herself. Still, from the ashes they could rise together. She placed her faith in the Force. "Anakin, I am sincerely sorry for your loss. I truly am. But you are alive when you shouldn't be. The living Force crowned you as its Chosen One. You have a destiny to fulfill. Your wife and child did not die in vain. You can honor them now."

With that, she took her leave.

Exhaustion claimed Anakin moments later. He secretly prayed he'd never wake up again.

**********

**Some time later that night...**

**********

The dark offered no sustenance for Anakin's aching need for a reason to live. His once powerful body felt so frail he could barely move, and when he did, the throbbing pain nearly robbed him of consciousness. He had no appetite for food or drink. No peace of mind to ease his heart break. Sleep refused to take him as if he weren't worthy. If he had he was certain what awaited him in dreamland wouldn't be pleasant.

He hadn't been able to close his eyes for longer than a few minutes at a time.

This wasn't living. This was existing at best.

True to her word, Catana-Si left him so that he could gather his thoughts. Through the Force he followed her presence nearby, never probing deeper than that she was alone. Under any other circumstance he would be thanking her from the depths of his soul, but the painful circumstances had crippled his heart. What he learned earlier today devastated him like not even the death of his mother had. Even then, filled with grief and rage, he had Padme and Obi-Wan and the Jedi Order to focus his life toward something good.

Toward an ideal to strive for, greater than the horrors of his youth as a slave and the brutal death of his beloved Shmi.

Now he felt adrift. Lost and broken in body and spirit. What good remained for him in this world or any other, he just didn't know. He'd prefer death, honestly. Anything other than the horrible guilt that not only did he fail his mother, but wife and child, his Master, the Republic, and the entire Jedi Order. By extension, the galaxy itself.

Sighing, he lay perfect still, his gaze frozen on the ceiling. Five years of his life was stolen from him by Palpatine. His wife's life and honor, disgraced. His child gone forever before his or her first breath. The Jedi Order was destroyed, its legacy ruined... its future, the Younglings, murdered by a clone wearing his face. They so loved him every time he came to see them. What horror and fear they must have felt in those last terrible moments. Their faces came to him as he lifted his shaking hands to his face, attempting to shield himself from the unending pain of having failed every single person he had ever loved.

With tears stinging his eyes, he shook his head, and then cried out, "What am I to do?"

"Endure."

Lifting his head, Anakin recognized the unmistakable voice a heart-beat before he found the ethereal visage of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn standing before his bed, hands folded inside the sleeves of his brown cloak. Not appearing a day older since the last time they met. Anakin blinked, at first sure he was seeing things. Perhaps a side effect of the pain meds Catana-Si gave him. But there the deceased Master stood, the man who claimed him from a life of slavery and delivered him to his destiny. Now a shattered destiny. "How can you be here?"

"There are many mysteries of the Force, Anakin. In time you will learn them all." Qui-Gonn slowly walked around the bed, his stare never leaving Anakin's. "I know you have suffered, Anakin. I know that your grief feels without end. But for now I need to you listen very closely to what I have to say."

Shaking his head again, Anakin rubbed at his eyes, ensuring he was not seeing things. It seemed that even in death people still expected things from him. He wondered if his lot in life was to be used. "Don't talk to me about the Force. It has cost me everything that I love."

"No, Anakin. The Emperor has taken much from you. But though you grieve now, all things pass in time. Even the darkness."

Straining painfully to sit up in bed, Anakin glared at his first master. "It's over. We lost. I failed. Find someone else to save the galaxy this time."

Qui-Gonn sighed. "You were born the Chosen One for a purpose, Anakin. You are special whether you like it or not. Only you can restore balance to the Force. But you must remember some of your earliest teachings. Those who do good who uphold justice and stand up for those who cannot, they themselves will face mighty trials. Their path with take them through such depths of sorrow and loss. It is the penalty for living a courageous life. But for the faithful, I promise you... there is a beautiful dawn."

Anakin tried to blot out the pounding in his head. "I tire of these riddles, ghost. I have no use for them anymore."

"You are being tested, but you can and will triumph."

"Damn all of you!" Anakin wished that the Force would abandon him. Something of a cold, mocking laugh escaped his lips. "My wife and child are dead. Because I failed to stop Palpatine, I lost my family and the Jedi Order was destroyed. This is all my fault. Don't you see that?"

"What I see is a Jedi with a broken spirit. And while I truly sympathize with your losses, others have suffered as well. Others continue to suffer in ways you can't imagine. You are not the only victim, Anakin. But you are the only person that can restore balance to the Force and defeat the Sith." Master Qui-Gonn paused briefly, locking eyes with Anakin. "The Emperor rules the galaxy with an iron fist. He sleeps peacefully, secure in his absolute power and belief that no one can defeat him. Darth Vader ruins your good name and everything you and the Jedi ever stood for. And Padm did not deserve the end that claimed her former life."

The mere mention of her name caused Anakin's fists to clench with rage. Fire burned inside his chest. The sleeping dragon...

"In your heart of hearts, is there no ideal worth fighting for?"

Bowing his head, Anakin's thoughts cleared to center upon one vile act that he could not live with. Padm s legacy. Her family raised her with such character, kindness, and courage. She gave selflessly of herself for others, risking her life time after time with no regrets. She was his beloved wife, mother of his only child. What was done to her... he could not... would not ever allow it to stand. If for no other reason in the galaxy, he would see Palpatine ruined and his wife's honor restored. The Sith would fall not because the Force demanded it. But because for once he declared his own personal intent.

Avenge Padme at any cost. Crush Palpatine to nothingness. Destroy him. "What must I do?"

"The Jedi are not yet extinct, Anakin. Find and deliver Catana-Si to a Jedi Master."

"Where do I look?" In the blink of an eye, Master Qui-Gonn Jinn was gone. Anakin glanced around the room, and then exhaled deeply. Again, he had no clue how to accomplish his goal but thought that perhaps that was the point all along. From the moment he became a Jedi he was told what to do and how it was done by thousands of Jedi before him. Hundreds of years of the old ways being the only way the Jedi operated. But now he was on his own, and without the restrictions of the Jedi Code or the ties to people who could be used against him, he could do things his way.

Palpatine would not simply be killed. No, that wasn't good enough. Anakin Skywalker intended to ruin him... to decimate everything he touched... to turn all who are loyal to him against him. And in the end, when it was all said and done, he would end the Sith's life while restoring Padm 's honor.

A wild plan began to form.

A basic plan, adaptable at anytime, that would require he become knowledgeable of the past five years events and current times. He needed information, access to credits, and his full power back. Dealing with Palpatine would require ruthless means. No diplomacy. No negotiations. No code of conduct. Palpatine needed to be humbled in the people s eyes, and his own. If this Rebellion truly existed,  
planets would rally to them if they thought there was a real chance to defeat the Empire.

"Catana!" he shouted with as much strength as he could, his arm holding his side to ward off the pain. The bedroom door slid open, revealing her wearing a frantic expression. "I'm alright," he answered before she could even ask.

"Do you need something?"

More than she or anyone could ever give him. Still, her kindness and generosity deserved to be rewarded. "First off, I want to thank you for saving my life. I... I..."

She offered him a polite nod, all the while noting the alertness of his gaze. "You have been through so much, Anakin. I understand."

"Thank you. As for needing something, I do. A number of things, unfortunately. Equipment, information data pads, food, and camping supplies to survive in the mountains for at least six standard months."

Catana-Si moved cautiously into the room, capturing the defiant look in his eyes. Where had this newfound determination come from? "The mountains are extremely dangerous this time of year. The temperatures are frigid at best. Avalanches and tremors could bury you alive. It is a death wish to go there. Why do you want too?"

"I need time to train and regain my strength, both physically and in the Force," Anakin explained. "Solitude aids a Jedi in his time of need. I want to exile myself to prepare. And while I am gone you will need to as well."

Her gaze turned curious. She felt a powerful wave of something...perhaps fate, flow through her. Life here would never be the same again. "Prepare for what?"

Gritting his teeth to ward off the pain, Anakin replied, "You were right. Everything that has transpired is the will of the Force. I have been visited by my first Jedi Master, Qui-Gonn Jinn. He died many years ago, but I swear to you here was here and as real as you are right now. He has instructed me to deliver you to a Jedi Master." She took a step backward, her face locked in a state of awe. "I do not know where we shall find this master, or even who he or she is. But when I return from the mountains your life will change forever. We will leave here and you will never return to your old life."

Destiny... she'd felt a part of something greater than the somber, grueling life she'd lived up to this point. What she would do from now on is place her faith in the Force, seeking whatever it instructed her to reach for. Her father and brother would be avenged. She swore it. "Whatever you need, I will provide. I have access to my divisions accounting deposits. Credits will not be an issue."

Tossing aside the covers, Anakin struggled to swing his shaking legs off the side of the bed. The slightest movement sent sharp pain throughout his body. He welcomed the sensation. The pain had purpose now. It gave him focus. Centered his mind on one solitary goal that gave his very existence purpose.

Justice for his wife and child.

Gingerly, Anakin rose to stand once more. "And so it begins."

**********

**The End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2 preview: In exile, Anakin trains his mind, body, and soul for the grueling task ahead. Across the galaxy on Naboo, a woman is awakened in the dead of night by a tremendous tremor in the Force.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: "Black Orchid"  
One-Shot (2)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: In exile, Anakin trains his mind, body, and soul for the grueling task ahead. Across the galaxy on Naboo, a woman is awakened in the dead of night by a tremendous tremor in the Force.**

**Category: Action/Angst/Drama/Romance/Angst/Erotica/Mystery Rating: MA Timeline/Spoilers: AU Everything through Revenge of the Sith up until the moment Anakin arrives to save Palpatine's life before Mace Windu kills him. Everything after that is my AU. All else is explained within the story.**

**Ship: Anakin and Padme Skywalker, Padme /OC**

**Disclaimer: George owns everything. We're just playing in his backyard.**

**Authors Notes 1: The world of Mygetto that this story begins on is the planet Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was killed on during RoTS when Order 66 was declared. It is a wintry, frozen world bearing the harshest of conditions.**

**Authors Notes 2: Expect cameos from many familiar faces not only from the Prequel world, but the Clone Wars animated series as well.**

**Authors Notes 3: This Chapter picks up thirty standard days after Chapter 1.**

**Beta Read by: Master Anne**

**When loving hearts are separated, it is not the one who is exhaled to heaven, but the survivor, who tastes the sting of death ~~ Duchesse de Praslin**

**"Since change is constant, you wonder if people crave death because it's the only way they can get anything really finished."  
~~ unknown**

**"You taught me how to love; you taught me how to live; you taught me how to laugh; you taught me how to cry, but when you left, you forgot to teach me how to forget you."  
~~ Hendie**

**********

**Day 1**

**********

**Northern Mountain Regions **

**58 miles west of New Zenthia City **

**Mygeeto**

Thankfully, his threshold for severe pain was greater than most.

Shivering, Anakin's chilled breath fanned before him, each exhale a swath of billowing cold air. Ominous, dark clouds drowned him in robust flakes of snow that seemed without end. His gloved hands, even the one sheathed in a Derma-skin cloning shell over the new artificial limb, shook from the frigid minus fifty-five degree temperatures as he held the electro binoculars to his face. Standing atop a towering glacial ridge, he was finally close enough to the other mountain to see if any caves were near by. Clad in the thickest, best thermal gear Catana-Si could obtain, he searched for his place of exile, and found exactly what he needed.

Unfortunately it was across a wide gorge he could not traverse by foot. But it looked perfect for what he had in mind. Hidden on the jagged side of the mountain, by day shadows would hide it from plain sight. It was only with the electro binoculars he used that allowed him to see it at night. Finally, salvation was within his reach.

Or was it?

Heavy black boots dug small metal spikes into the icy surface of the ridge. He reached the icy edge of the gorge, peering at the long distance he'd need to jump in order to reach the cave. Swirling winds bit at the exposed skin between his thick scarf and hood, but he paid it no mind. He sat the two heavy duffel bags down, gauging what he'd have to do to reach his destination. And then he gave a great sigh.

Anakin wasn't ready for this and he knew it.

Catana-Si logically pleaded with him that a mere thirty days were not at all enough time for his body to recover from five standard years of carbon freezing. He agreed, but that didn't stop him. He needed to have rest, food, and medical treatment to regain even the most basic of daily functions. After that, he told her he looked forward to the pain. He wanted it. Would feast on it; as it would drive him forward.

There really was no better explanation he could give her for what he had to do. She again vented her opinion and then gave him what he needed.

In such a short time of knowing her, he already knew he'd had few friends as good as her. With the way she listened and talked to him no matter the subject, he'd begun to see her as something of a caring older sister. They parted with a dear hug, and he left her with preparations she needed to make for when he returned in six standard months.

Now he stood amidst a blustery blizzard on high ground where one small slip meant death. The glacial plains had claimed so many lives he wondered if it were the winds howling... or the spirits of the dead. Nonetheless, his determined gaze set upon the cave across the gorge. So deep was the space between that when he peered down he saw nothing but black. At the bottom waited death. "I'll see you soon" he swore at the great unknown and then lifted his gaze once more.

Fisting both heavy duffel bags, his feet planted firmly on the ridge's edge. The winds wrecked havoc with the thick, dark brown cloak he wore. And after the three-hour hike up the mountain, his body felt about to give out. But that wasn't the worst of it. Not at all. For here, he faced a new enemy. One he had honestly never faced before.

Fear.

Anakin Skywalker, for perhaps the first time in his life, was afraid.

Though mentally recovered to begin the task ahead, his body simply wasn't. Strength, speed, agility... they'd been taken from him, stolen like a thief in the night. He could feel the Force, but could not summon it to his will. Once upon a time he would not have given a second thought about leaping over that gorge. Now though, his mind remembered the power and skill, but his body no longer possessed them.

The cave on the other side of the gorge was not for him. If he tried to jump he knew that he would die. His wife and child would never receive the justice they so richly deserved.

Biting back the rage at his lack of ability, he settled his mind upon what he could do instead of what he could not. Shouldering both duffel bags again, he began hiking up the side of the mountain he stood on, seeking refuge elsewhere.

Nearly a hour of surviving the violent weather saw him shaking, his back to a massive boulder. He panted, his lungs filling with the cold air until he began choking on it. Moments later he caught his breath, shutting his eyes from the isolation around him to focus on why he was here.

Padme and his child.

He would live for them if for no other reason at all.

Before he knew it he was on the move again, planting his feet as firmly as he could with every grueling step. If his luck held out there wouldn't be any avalanches or wild creatures to encounter. His only weapon was a blaster, though he possessed the tools to create a new lightsaber. More than one, actually. The sheer possibility for that blessing, yet another reminder of how perhaps all of this was his destiny. Even if his body was giving out on him, his heart never would. If the Force truly led him here then it would not abandon him now.

It was nearly another brutal hour later of trudging through thick snow that he came upon a wide-mouthed cave shrouded in darkness up ahead.

His eyes could barely make it out, but he was sure it was there. Trembling legs that barely had the strength to stand were now asked to move. None of this was about him, so if he died in the effort it wouldn't matter. "Padme ," Anakin declared to find his will to go on.

He did, somehow. And upon reaching the cave's entrance, never mind what might be inside, he collapsed from exhaustion ten steps within.

******

Everything felt frozen when Anakin woke up.

Thankful of the protective gear he wore, his legs weren't asleep or worse. Frost lightly caked his brows, but at the very least he wasn't being assaulted by the freezing air blustering outside. Thought still very cold and weak, he rolled onto his side, and then sat up, gazing into the darkness of the cave.

First things first, he thought. He reached for a pouch inside the heavy lining of his cloak, and produced a small light source. Flipping it on, he aimed the glow at the darkness and found a hollow cave bearing no beasts or tunnels. The walls were more jagged rock than ice the further into the cave he saw, and the ground was actually frozen dirt. This was certifiably perfect, and if he had the strength to muster a smile he would have.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he sought after both of the large duffel bags for the supplies Catana-Si prepared for him. He took hold of a silver cylinder with a smooth surface, no bigger than a plate. He sat the object just inside of the cave's entrance, pressed a button on its side, and calibrated a small key-pad. Seconds later the device began to hum, and then a red wave of light extended from the top. The beam cascaded its light from the ground on the right, up the side of the wall, the cave's ceiling, and then to the ground on the left. A moment later a red wall of light completely walled-in the entrance. Anakin now had a mildly powerful force field to protect him from the weather outside. The fact that it was solar powered would see to it regenerating during the day while still operating.

"Well that's something," he noted to himself. Next up, he retrieved five old Republic Military illumination rods. As was the force-field generator, these solar powered light sources were much stronger than the small hand-held one he used earlier. Traversing the width and inner depth of the cave, he carefully screwed each into the ground all around the interior. The bright light blessed his blue eyes, giving him a full view of his home for the next half a standard year. Not much bigger than his official quarters aboard any number of Republic vessels, but more than enough for what he had to do.

His heat generator was next, also solar powered. The cavern and his weary bones began warming minutes later. He spread out the thick sleeping bag and workout mat next. The ground, ceiling, and walls were already melting away to reveal old rock and dirt. Catana-Si inoculated him against most Mygetto virus's and poisons, but he'd still have to be on the lookout for any sort of rash or infection. At least the temperature inside the cave was manageable. Not quite comfortable, but livable.

He would deal.

Military rations were terrible to taste, but could provide the necessary nutrients to survive for nearly a year if you had enough of them. Anakin carried as many as he could in one duffel bag, ever thankful they weren't perishable. He took out the water purifier, as that would turn snow into exactly what he needed. After that, the miniature projection device with fifty HoloNet books and news archive vids. Enough to catch him up on this cruel new age and better prepare him for his return to Coruscant.

Gazing around his modest new home, Anakin gritted his teeth, and then sighed. He had made it this far, but the true test was yet to come.

For now, he needed to face the greatest of his challenges before his exile could truly begin.

Anakin needed to properly grieve Padme and his child.

The memory of turning the HoloNet vid of one of Padme 's speech's fled him. But there she stood on the steps of the Galactic Senate dome, gloriously beautiful and intelligent, speaking out against the atrocities of the war and the millions of displaced Republic citizens. It was a sensitive subject as many approved of the war for various reasons, while others worried over their loved ones who fought for the Republic Military, and still others were religiously or morally against the war no matter the reasons. A masterful public speaker, Padme addressed all sides while attempting to draw them together toward the common theme this particular war served no real purpose and would only cripple both sides in the long run. She spoke of tomorrow s children and the lessons the future could learn from its past decisions.

As she spoke, Anakin cried softly, his head bowed. Her beloved voice tore his heart to shreds. She grounded him. In so many ways she was his sole evidence that there was good in the world. He more than deeply loved this woman, he respected her. Even if she had not owned his heart, he would have respected her. Her character was above reproach. So much more educated than he, and yet she could talk to anyone no matter their background and make them feel heard and that their opinion carried equal weight as her own.

Her beauty caressed his soul as he watched her. Seated atop a workout mat inside the barren cave of a frozen mountain... so far from the high stature he enjoyed at the Jedi Temple. So far from the extravagance of Coruscant by night as he looked out over the balcony's of his Angel's apartment. Now all he had was the tragic memory of his wife and child. The sheer agony drew a cry from the depths of his soul. His head bowed, weeping that he failed her so thoroughly. His family was murdered and he wasn't there to protect them. What greater purpose did a husband and father have than to protect his family?

Wiping his eyes, Anakin recalled their so-called movie nights whenever he got time away from the war. He missed so much going on in the every day world, but she always caught him up with the latest movies and light-hearted things that helped him heal away from the war. She understood his need to escape, and yet provided his reason to stay and fight for those who couldn't. She loved him unconditionally and without end, something she told him often. Something she knew he needed to hear as he was pulled in so many directions at times.

And then there was his child.

Becoming a father was to be his grand reward for all the horrors he suffered during the war. For all the time spent away from Padme , the sacrifice of their marriage for the greater good, perceived disrespect from the Jedi Council, and his mother s tragic death. The baby gave meaning to all that he had endured. To see a part of himself unconnected to destiny or fate. Innocent again. Without sin or blood on his or her hands. Tears fell in earnest when he recalled teasing his wife about the sex of their child.

He was so sure it was a girl, while she was equally certain it was a boy.

Now he will never know.

As the HoloVid ended, Anakin exhaled deeply, sitting back on his knees. He held his face in his hand, willing his breathing to calm. Padme and his child were dead. There was nothing he could do to change that sad fact, but if he truly dedicated himself to a single goal. If he set his discipline and focus upon this one goal, he could give them what they deserved.

Justice.

That's when the tears stopped.

That's when his head rose, and for the first time in five long years, he assumed a Jedi meditative pose. His mind cleared, seeking the once powerful connection he enjoyed with the mysterious, elusive Force. He sought it with all his heart and soul... as his journey truly began.

**********

**Two months and thirteen days**

**********

Anakin's unshaven face became a stony mask of intense concentration.

Seated in a traditional Jedi meditative pose on the square-shaped workout mat, before him hovered three Republic Fighter-engine sized boulders. His thoughts cleared of all but the Force and his growing reconnection to it, drawing upon that endless well of mysterious power. This was his most draining, brutal exercise as it required acute focus and complete determination. He paid no mind to the mild chill of the cave, having recalibrated the heat generator to allow it as the icy bite of the air kept him alert. The steady hold he maintained on the immense chunks of rock grew stronger by the day, as he could now levitate them for nearly ten full minutes before succumbing to mental exhaustion. At first be barely could lift one off the ground for more than a couple of seconds.

This was progress. Slow, methodical progress. And for that he was grateful.

Breathing deeply as his chest rose and fell, Anakin shut his eyes to the world. Obi-Wan's sage teachings flooded his mind here, as if he could center his subconscious on the comforting sound of his Master's voice. For all the times he wrongly felt held back, feared, or disrespected by his Master they were dwarfed by the timeless respect and admiration he held for the man.

"Allow the Force flow through you, Anakin. Give yourself over to its sway. Do not attempt to command it. Do not war with it. Allow it to become your ally. Join with it and together miracles will become ordinary," Obi-Wan taught him through memory and repetition.

Straining with exertion, Anakin held fast to his Master's teachings. Day by day the Force returned to him through focused mediation and relentless practice. From sun up to sun down he tirelessly trained for the war to come. There was no life for him save to avenge his family and the Jedi. So to that dark end his strict discipline required he push himself far past his limits. Break himself if need be, for physical pain paled in comparison to the horrors of his nightly dreams. And to think... he thought they were bad before.

Padme s assassination played over and over during his twilight hours.

Anakin lost his focus the moment he thought of his deceased wife. The thud sound of the heavy boulders striking the ground accompanied the sudden opening of his eyes. He exhaled deeply, sweat glistening on his brow and shirtless chest. Blue eyes angled toward the small black timing device next to him. It read 'Eleven Minutes and forty-nine seconds.' "Better... but not good enough."

He would settle for nothing less than pure perfection. The Jedi trained him with restraints. Here, there were none. No rules of conduct. No code of honor. No code, period. He wasn't seeking Jedi mastery or a seat on any council. His only intent was on becoming a deadly living weapon against the Empire. One that would slay Palpatine and ruin every single thing he touched. One that would avenge Padme's honor and life.

The mere thought of the way Palpatine shamed her good name... his flesh hand clenched so tight his fingernails nearly drew blood from his palm. "No," he muttered to himself, shoving the grief aside for now. His eyes darkened with resolve.

Rising to his feet, Anakin stretched through a series of painful aches. Long unused muscles were slow to respond to his overly vigorous workout regimen. They rebelled with flaring sensitivity, aching for most of the day. Though slowly, that ache began to fade. He still felt soft and unable to move as he once had. No matter. In time his vaunted strength would return. For now he was simply repairing his body from the five standard years of hibernation sickness he endured.

One thousand sit-ups and push-ups each morning, followed by a dangerous three-hour hike up the side of the towering mountain his cave rested in were finally producing results. Speed was returning to him. Agility was slower, but his flexibility was improving. The road back to what he was and then greater than he had ever been wouldn't happen over night. The hard work necessary would have to be done. Nothing was going to be handed to him. Each day he would push himself harder than the last. For now he'd have to be patient. Something he severely lacked in his other life.

And that was how he refereed to it now. His other life. The one that he often bitterly complained about because it denied his marriage, his mastery, and his growing power. Looking back now, he would do anything to be able to go back to the way things were. When his wife was alive and forever waiting for him. Where the Jedi Order, flawed as it was, gave him a home and his life purpose. Where Obi-Wan exuded supreme patience with his arrogance and anger... forever a caring father in his eyes. One that was sorely missed.

"Enough," Anakin concluded, thus ending his sad walk down memory lane. Pity wouldn't bring down the Empire. Though the past drove him, the present was where his head needed to remain. He walked toward the far west wall and took a marker off the ground. Hanging from the wall was a very detailed map of the surrounding mountainous area that Catana-Si provided him. The Force had to have led him here, for the good fortune of this world afforded him a most welcome opportunity.

The entire world of Mygeeto was shrouded in a thick coat of crystallized glaciation. Everything built on it, as well as its natural culture bore its geologically dormant physical traits. According to Catana-Si, the mountain ranges were rich in precious stones. Massive nova crystal deposits and underground lasing crystals gave the planet a great depth of possibilities. None were greater to Anakin than the fact that Adegan lightsaber crystals could be found here.

Few people knew the hazardous mountain range the way Catana-Si did. She gave him a crystal energy locater and warned him that while it was possible he'd find what he was looking for, it was highly unlikely. In her decades here she'd come across enough of the precious Adegan crystal that it probably wouldn't power one lightsaber, much less the four he intended to create. But he was certain he would find exactly what he was looking for.

The Force would guide him. If he was truly its Chosen One, then it would not abandon him in his time of greatest need.

Now more than ever Anakin was certain this was his destiny. Surely not one he wanted but perhaps deserved. Blood forever stained his hands. For all the good he'd done the annihilation of the sand people required retribution. Payment in blood. A pound of flesh, perhaps. Whatever the case, Palpatine would die and his family would be avenged. And if the Force saw him to that ultimate goal, it could do with him what it pleased afterwards. At that point he wouldn't care.

His eyes searched the map. Across its outlines featured five red marks already. Smaller caves and alcoves he'd already searched for the Adegan crystals. So far no luck, but the mountain range was colossal and he had plenty time on his hands. His patience would be rewarded.

Back to the practice mat, he roamed inside the duffel bag containing his meal for the day. Nothing but water and limited military rations comprised his lunch. No matter. His body would have what it needed for sustenance. His heart, never. Taste no longer mattered to him.

With the sun near its mid-day state, his daily routine called for him to view the HoloNet news archives Catana-Si prepared for him. Five standard years was a long time, and much has changed since the Empire took control of the galaxy. To be properly prepared, he had to know the game and all its players. His study the past week focused on the man that would be his first victim and hearken his return from the dead for all the Republic to witness. Sitting down in front of the HoloNet projection device, it hummed gently before broadcasting footage of a dead man walking, reviewed by an unseen voice.

"Darth Vader. The Imperial General formerly known as Anakin Skywalker. A name he renounced five standard years ago upon learning of the Jedi Orders traitorous plot to overthrow the Galactic Senate and remove then Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from office. It was the Clone War 'Hero Without Fear' who saved our Emperor's life and assisted him in going after the remaining Jedi and bringing them to justice."

Revulsion quivered within his belly, but Anakin somehow held his meal down. The stock footage showed him stalking up the massive stone staircase at the base of the Jedi Temple with an invasion force of heavily-armed Clone Troopers. No one was ever interrogated or captured. The Jedi Order was slaughtered before his very eyes, and by his own hand. His lightsaber struck down Jedi after Jedi... the Younglings ran for their lives. Children who once idolized him. Who saw him as the future of the Order. Butchered by someone wearing his face. Wincing painfully, he turned his head.

"Once considered one of the most charismatic and courageous men in all of the Republic, galactic opinion polls now show he is among the most loathed in the universe. The once great war hero is now hated for the alleged numerous atrocities he's committed in the name of the Empire. The Emperor revered him as a champion of justice and order. Lord Vader makes no public statements, though his mere presence speaks volumes. He is one of the most feared men in the galaxy. And the single most hated."

For the next hour Anakin listened, took notes, and somehow stomached the horrific actions of his clone. He considered what those surviving Jedi must think of him now. Either they know Darth Vader is a clone and how he failed as the Chosen One, or that he betrayed the Jedi Order and everything it stood for. Neither opinion was favorable, but one day they would know the truth. All of it. And with his dying breath he would avenge his family and help restore the Jedi Order.

That would be his legacy.

**********

**Four months and ten days**

**********

His full concentration focused solely on the task at hand, Anakin worked almost as if in a trance.

This was his truest, most skilled art form. In private, Padme often teased him that if he had not become a Jedi he would have been one of the galaxy's finest technical engineers. When he was prepared to enjoy her complimentary comment she quickly declared that he would probably design the best toys children had ever had the opportunity to play with. Her attempt to sneakily depart his presence from such ribbing sent him flying after her, lifting her petite form off the floor, twirling her around, and tickling her until her laughter drowned all the sorrow he had ever endured.

Oh how he missed that beloved sound.

Shaking himself free from memories that would only depress him, Anakin's knee's dug into the dirt floor as he worked tirelessly to prepare the polished metallic handle of a new lightsaber with the precise control stubs and power source energizers. Jedi lightsaber construction was methodical, personal, and specific. For the last two hours straight his mind centered on nothing else. Three days ago effort and luck gave way to a fantastic discovery of Adegan crystals near the apex of the mountain. Enough to build the four light sabers he intended too. Three for himself and one for Catana-Si when she was delivered to her Master.

Now all his hard work and preparation neared fruition. Snapping the last piece in place, he modestly appraised his work. "Not bad at all." His right hand firmly gripped the familiar weapon, no longer the definition of his life. What worked for Obi-Wan as a Jedi was not what worked for Qui-Gonn Jinn. The same could be said for Master Yoda and Master Windu, as they maintained their own personal Force philosophies while working together for decades. So to that end Anakin meant for his new path through the Force to belong to him alone. This new journey might honor the past, but it belonged only to him. The lightsaber was indeed a weapon and a tool for justice. It was not his life.

The true definition of Anakin Skywalker rested at the royal grave site in Theed on Naboo. A tombstone and a angelic statue that read "Padm Nabberie Amidala: Queen, Senator, and Beloved Champion of Naboo," no matter the horrendous lies spread about her character.

With his creation complete, Anakin pressed the activation button. The saber hummed to life, scintillating with its distinctive sound. The blue blade felt good in his hand as he swept it back and forth,  
testing its weight and feel. "Perfect," he allowed himself a moment of praise, and then wondered if this lightsaber would be the one the burn through Palpatine's heart. Or perhaps one of the other two. Shutting down the weapon, he rested it on the workout mat and then turned his gaze toward the materials that would make up the other three light sabers.

Exhaling a deep breath, Anakin's eyes lifted to the back wall where several large boulders hung in mid-air. No matter the precision and focus his mind required to finish building the lightsaber, his intense Force training maintained his hold over the rocks. He no longer used the timing device, knowing that they were suspended for the last couple of hours without fail.

Anakin knew that he wasn't capable of this years ago. His powers were greater than they had ever been before. The Force seemed willing to share its immense power the harder he focused. His daily meditation regimen doubled. At age twenty-six now, a fact that still amazed him when he thought about it, his abilities were growing exponentially. This was the incredible potential the Jedi deeply misunderstood and Palpatine evilly coveted.

It meant little to Anakin now. A means to a dark end and no more.

The heavy boulders fell hard to the ground with but a modest wave of his hand. The merest smile curled his mouth. It lasted but a moment.

Drawing a sleeveless brown shirt over the chiseled muscles of his chest, Anakin stretched his arms out over his head and sighed. His self-imposed isolation was nearing its end. Soon he would emerge from this mountain a new man bent on justice for his beloved Angel. More to the point, vengeance. The Force had to know his intentions. Could sense the truth in his fiery heart. Had to know the grand violence he would deliver to the House of Palpatine and all loyal to him. No mercy would be shown. If the Dark Lord of the Sith wanted to see a ruthless Anakin Skywalker, then so be it. But all of that ruthlessness would be dedicated against him.

The Galactic Empire will be reduced to ruin. Its so-called Emperor crucified before the eyes of the entire universe. The honor of his wife would be restored. And then....

Anakin did not know. Nor did he care.

Breakfast came and went, simple and bland as it was. He worked out on on the mat, now having progressed his regimen farther than the basic Republic military cardio training and Jedi hand-to-hand combat techniques. The new Derma-skin covering his robotic arm and hand gave him a sense of humanity he hadn't felt in such a long time. A pity it came when he could not have felt more dead than if he were buried next to his wife and child.

Hours passed.

Having broken out into a full sweat, his fists continuously pounded one of the rocky boulders, denting and cracking the dense rock with the power of his Force-enabled punches. Extending his palm facing the mass of rock, the ensuing Force push shattered the boulder into thick chunks of dirt. New, clever ways of using the Force began extending his fighting prowess. When he faced Palpatine at last he would be more than ready to rob the Emperor of his life.

All things in do time.

With his workout for the day complete, Anakin set about his study of the Imperial Empire. He craved knowledge of all the current movers and shakers. Especially those closest to Palpatine.

Information vids began detailing the Coruscant of today. With the destruction of the Jedi Temple, the new Imperial Palace became the largest structure on Coruscant. It resembled ancient Sith Temples he'd seen in the Jedi Archives. Anakin noted that he would have to get his hands on schematics of the entire facility. That would take a hell of alot of credits and fear to force someone against the Empire.

Additional HoloVids provided politically slanted views of those close to the Emperor, but names were names just the same. All of them would be researched and watched closely. All were targets. The Imperial Navy was now such a massive fleet Anakin knew the Republic shipyards could not have built such an armada. Sienar Fleet Systems did most of the dirty work and were now indispensable to the Empire. That company was now on his hit list.

Tol Sivron, Qwi Xux, Bevel Lemelisk, Ishin-Il-Raz, Rorax Falken and Lord Crueya Vandron were people of great interest to Anakin. All were highly acclaimed and closely tied to the Emperor. Especially Lord Crueya Vandron, one of Palpatine's most trusted advisors.

Another longtime aid, Sate Pestage, was named Grand Vizier and given the power to control all access to the Emperor. He would prove most useful. As would Ars Dango, who was said to run much of the day-to-day affairs of the Empire. Vice Chair Mas Amedda was another who could be a great help in bringing down Palpatine. Anakin took detailed notes on all of them.

After all, if they didn't help him they would die. Mercy was not part of his plans.

Grand Moff Tarkin... close attention would be paid to that man.

Eyes straining from staring for so long, Anakin shut down the holovid projector with the intentions of taking a nap. His sleeping bag was a far cry from Padm 's king-sized bed, or even the military beds he slept on for years. It was no big deal at the end of the day.

Lying down after a long, but productive day, Anakin found himself thinking of his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Incredibly enough she would be twenty-one years of age now if she survived the Jedi Purge. He knew if anyone could it would be her. She was crafty and smart. She carried with her a little bit of his daring luck and recklessness, and she was one hell of a Jedi. He missed her dearly. He missed so many things.

Exhaustion claimed him before his heart broke anymore than it already was.

**********

**The sixth month**

**********

Intense with purpose, Anakin flowed with the Force as his ally... his fist... and his sword.

Sweat glistened his brow, nearly soaking through the black rag covering his vision. Muscles strained heavily from hours of painful exertion, his heart pounding a primal war drum so loud it seemed ready to burst through his chest. The blood coursing through his veins felt as it were on fire. The lightsaber clutched in his strong hands moved as fluidly as though it were an extension of his body rather than a weapon. Elusive and unpredictable, his actions mirrored no set pattern. Flashes of colorful heat whizzed by his head, though he deftly evaded each with speed and agility he never possessed before.

Five mechanically altered crystal-radar spheres, rebuilt to act as Jedi training orbs, tracked his every movement. Each was programmed to rapidly fire stun bolts at specific regions of his body from all angles. Two and three at a time, he deflected every burst inside the cave, with some striking back the sphere's themselves. He trained this final morning the same way he had for the last forty standard days straight - pushing himself past any limits he had before, accepting nothing less than perfection.

A short time later there was silence save for the whirling noise of his blue lightsaber. His skills had reached such bold heights that he was able to switch lightsabers mid-fight without being struck once. A lightsaber hung from each hip, with a third on a thigh holster attached to his right leg. For a man who had lost so many, his return to the living would see him better prepared than ever before.

Tearing the sweaty rag from his eyes, Anakin surveyed the five smoking sphere's, all destroyed by their own stun bursts. No smile came to his face, but a sense of pride swelled within his chest. The hard task was done. What Palpatine hoped to enslave in torturous captivity, he had freed and exceeded abundantly. He had regained... no, surpassed what he once was. His body was now chiseled with raw muscle, minus even a hint of body fat. Swiftness and fierce velocity had amplified his agility. The shattered boulders littering the back wall of the cave he d called home for half a standard year bore the evidence of his immense power.

Whatever he hit, he destroyed.

But strength and power alone were enough to cripple Palpatine's empire. They were means, but in no way the end. Ruthless cunning would best serve him upon his return to Coruscant. One of his earliest lessons as a young boy was that the big bully detested one thing more than any other.

Courage by those he bullied.

Palpatine ruled with absolute fear. It was the way of the Dark Side. It was the path that led Anakin to the horrors of his life. Horrors he now intended to visit upon this so-called Emperor tenfold.

The past six months have given him ample time to plan his next steps carefully. His study of the people and players who now control the Republic had given him a clear picture of what must be done. He could have no attachments save fulfilling his promise to deliver Catana-Si to a Jedi Master. Outside of that, he has nothing... therefore there was nothing to be used against him.

First and foremost, the Republic severely needed a single beacon ofhope to conquer this Empire. A rallying point that the Emperor was not indestructible and that he was not feared by all. With no ego clouding his broken heart, Anakin intended to be that hope. His unexpected return to the land of the living would herald a closed fist aimed directly at Palpatine, illustrating that the Emperor's attempt to kill Anakin Skywalker failed. That the Jedi shall rise again and with the Chosen One declaring all-out war on the Empire. Whoever was behind this Rebellion business would no doubt take great interest in him.

Anakin wanted no part of them, mostly.

His intentions were to go after Palpatine through all those he needed and used, while giving the galaxy notice that there were others fighting to end the Empire and they could rise up to help overthrow it. The public death of Darth Vader coupled with the return of the Jedi and Anakin clearing his name would be the wake-up call the universe so desperately needed. It takes one strong-willed person to stand up to the bully... and then so would others.

Four things would take place before Anakin finally went after Palpatine himself. First would be relieving Darth Vader's shoulders of his head, thus announcing his return and declaring war on Palpatine. Let the Republic see that the Empire wasn't feared anymore. Second would be to locate the hidden remaining Jedi and deliver Catana-Si to the Jedi Master as Qui-Gonn told him to do. Then they could begin to plan on the rebuilding of the Order once Palpatine was no more. Third, would be to find the cowards within Palpatine's inner circle. Those who would betray anyone to save their own lives. That was the one vice of ruling through fear.

At some point everyone who fears becomes determined to not be afraid anymore. Someone close to the Emperor would break. Or be broken.

Lastly, Anakin considered with a heavy heart as he began packing away his gear, was to go to Padm s family and try to make final amends. To beg their forgiveness for his failure and promise them her honor would be restored. If they spat in his face he would not blame them. Her death came at his inability to protect her. Something for which he would never forgive himself. But they were owed a sincere apology just the same. For the untold pain and suffering they d endured he would give anything to fix. Alas, all that he could do was this.

As it often happened to him lately, he finished a task without even realizing he did it. The heat generators and light sources put away in his duffel bag, as were the lightsabers and HoloVid viewer. There was no need to take the work-out mat or sleeping bag. Mementos best left behind and forgotten. His time here inside this cold, solitary cave had ended. He was prepared and focused, more so than he had ever been before. The swirling, frigid winds blew outside, waiting to bite at his face with icy claws. He welcomed the pain to come. "Palpatine," he swore out loud to himself. "Your days are numbered."

"Beware of the Dark Side, Anakin."

Craning his neck, Anakin found the calm, collected ghost-visage of Jedi Master Qui Gonn Jinn once more. This time, he was not so surprised. "I do not fear him. I do not fear anything. Not even death."

The Jedi Master regarded him closely. "The Emperor is strengthened by the Dark Side of the Force. He is master manipulator, extremely cunning and ruthless. He is formidable and no future you have planned is written."

"I have nothing left to lose," Anakin declared while still stuffing his bag. "He has already tried to kill me. He has destroyed my family, dishonored my wife, and enslaved the galaxy. I will visit upon him and all that are loyal to his Empire no less than utter devastation and cold-blooded murder." Certain of the warning to come, he added, "I won't turn to the Dark Side. I want no power over anyone for myself. I want no acclaim or title. I want nothing less than justice for my wife and child. Justice for the Jedi Order. And in that justice a great deal of sorrow and pain will enter Palpatine's life. I have no interest in his Empire or any empire at all."

Master Qui-Gonn approached Anakin, his hands clasped together in front of him. All was clear in the tortured man's steely blue eyes. "You wish to die at the end of this, don't you?"

Anakin halted what he was doing, rising slowly to his full height. "If the Force has any mercy at all."

"You must understand, Anakin. Only a Sith deals in absolutes. You cannot. What lies outside these old cave walls might not be what you expect. There might be greater possibilities for you than you can possibly imagine. Hope never dies." He paused, and then continued, "All things in due time. For now, consider this. I challenge you to define what bringing balance to the Force truly means for the Jedi."

"Look, I've had enough of riddles. I just want..." Anakin found nothing. As easily as his former Master emerged was how he departed. Without so much as a sound. He shook his head and then slipped his cold weather gear and heavy boots back on, preparing to brave the dangerous weather conditions outside. Shouldering both his bags, Anakin took one final look around his home, thinking of the modest dwelling he lived in as a boy on Tattoine. Long before towering temples and majestic apartments. Before Queens, Senators, Jedi Masters, and Sith Lords. Back when he was but a simple boy who loved his mother more than anything this galaxy had to offer.

Here... now... he d come full circle. What he first traveled to Coruscant with all those years ago what was he now had. Only his drive and determination to succeed. Even as a boy he had it. As a man he d honed it. And now he was going to unleash it furiously on the Empire.

His foot nudged the shield generator at the entrance of the cave. The red wall of light fell to nothingness as the frosty winds gusted his clothing. Anakin set outside at a running pace, pursuing his destiny, the Force guiding every step he took. The mountains hazardous conditions were a nuisance rather than a real threat as he descended the elevation with daring leaps, his boots planting firmly into the icy surface.

And when he reached that gorge he feared attempting to cross six standard months ago, he raced towards its edge and flew through the air with a powerful forward flip, landing far from the edge on the other side.

Fear was no part of Anakin Skywalker anymore. Purged from his soul. Physically, he was whole again. Emotionally... Dropping his bags to the ground as white blustered all around him, the cold so bone-chilling he felt it tthrough his protective clothing, his gaze searched the dark heavens above. His heart called out through the very essence of the Force. "With all that I am and will ever be, I love you, Padme. I will avenge your death. I swear it."

**********

**At the exact same time across the stars...**

**********

**Lavish two-story Villa owned by Pilar Fahlen **

**Late Night**

** The City of Theed **

**Naboo**

With her hand clutched tightly to her heaving chest, Pilar awoke with a gasping cry, sweat clinging her white night shirt to her skin. Her eyes blinked, adjusting to the darkness of her bedroom. Caid slept peacefully beside her, unaware of her sudden insomnia.

No, it was far more than that and she knew it.

The rapid beat of her heart calmed after a moment, but the sheer impact of the Force emotionally striking her was incredible. Something happened, though she could not focus on exactly what it was. Rain pelted the transparisteel glass window as the evenings stormy weather continued to drown Theed. Her brown eyes shut, while a mildly trembling hand swept through her mid-length, dark brown hair. Lightening streaked across the sky, drawing her attention momentarily. Sitting up in bed, she sighed as she knew sleep would not return to her easily. And loathe as she was to use the sleeping medication prescribed to her by her personal healer, she was certain tonight might have to be the exception.

Slipping from bed without so much as a rustle from Caid, Pilar fled her bedroom for the refresher just down the short hall. She pressed the wall-opener as the door slid sideways with a wizz noise. "Light,"  
she called out quietly as the twin lamp disks above the mirror overlooking the sink illuminated. Lifting her gaze, she exhaled deeply, noting the redness clouding her pupils. Sans make-up, she felt less feminine than she ever had before.

When was the last time she'd even worn any? That was a sad question indeed. The Queen couldn't be seen without it. The Senator sought respect, so a modest amount sufficed. And once upon a time the wife knew what flattered her most, and what pleased her hus...

"No," Pilar declared, craning her neck about. The pop was satisfying to say the least. Appraising herself in the mirror, the woman staring back at her appeared strong and hard as the last three years of rigorous Jedi training sculpted her once soft, petite form into a fit weapon she intended to use to strike back at the man who ruined her entire life.

And the man that devastated her heart.

She secretly hid the layers of her profound sadness from all who knew her. But the never-ending war to purge thoughts of 'him' from her mind felt like a losing battle. Fire burned under her skin, scorching her very soul that she had ever loved 'him'. Had ever allowed him to touch her... Hot disgust ate away her belly as she fought to control her rage. Biting back a sigh, her hand covered her mouth as she refused to cry again. Her fist smacked down on the counter-top in defiance.

"No more!" she swore to herself. Try as she did her regrets were obsessive and without end. How could she have ever been so wrong, when his love breathed life into her once? There was good in him and she knew it as she knew the very beat of her heart. And now every trace of the man she shared her world with was dead, buried beneath the vile plague that was the Dark Side of the Force.

In three days time though, they would meet again. For the first time in over five standard years she would be close enough to shout his name and force him to look at her. To face her! To see that he and his Emperor had not broken her. Had not defeated her. No, they empowered her to crush them and everything they stood for.

But all in good time.

"Harmonize mind, body, and spirit," her Master often preached. Splashing cold water onto her face, Pilar willed her mind to calm at the core. She was made new, and to be a Jedi Knight required she face her fear and conquer it. But her fears were so many. They all came back to 'him'. The man she swore to love for all time betrayed her so completely the wound he left would never heal. There was no peace for her heart. None. No hug or long talk or understanding advice that would soothe her soul.

She was utterly, viciously betrayed. And then forgotten as if she were nothing at all. As if what they shared was but a single sunrise against the fullness of time itself.

Unwanted memories returned to her with in a flood of emotion. The immense feeling of dread and horror as she stood on the veranda at her apartment. Obi-Wan's shockingly frantic message to get out of her apartment now. How helpless she felt at that late stage of her pregnancy when she witnessed the horrible footage of ... the way 'he' stormed the Jedi Temple and slaughtered everyone... even the Younglings. Children... How he never sought her before he fell to the Dark Side. Never reached for her when his world was falling apart.

How their love was so inadequate to the power he craved and finally found.

After butchering so many, though heart-broken she was not foolish. He was lost as she had to care for her children first and foremost. The plot came together so quickly. Faking her death, along with Mon Mothma and two others gave her children immediate protection and her the ability to help in the early stages of the Rebellion. But she had no clue how pure Palpatine's victory was. With the Jedi Order destroyed and its scattered remnants hiding all over the galaxy, the Empire was far to powerful to fight. Patience and wisdom reigned as the founders of the Rebellion plotted long-term. Diplomacy was dead. Justice was in Palpatine's fist to do with as he pleased. So they waited and watched. Were clever beyond words and courageous to face such an imposing enemy. Pooling their vast resources and garnering support from other planets was as daunting a task as she had ever undertaken.

The addition of her babies and crushed heart made the first couple of years such a terrible burden she often wondered if she could survive it all. If not for her family, who now knew everything, she knows she would have died of a broken heart at the very least.

Day after day the atrociously violent behavior of her husband was displayed on the HoloNet for her to cry over until she shed the last of her tears. How could he, how could he, how could he crushed her inside... laughed at her in the dead of night until the pain re-emerged as rage. As drive. As inspiration anew. Until she no longer dreamed of finding a way to save him and turned her sole concern on saving her children from him.

'He' became her nightmare.

And then life dealt her a most grand surprise. A shocking revelation that saw her take a new path. One she had never fathomed would be available to her. Afterwards, she was given to Master Yoda for intense Jedi training. He had changed as the ruin of the Jedi Order shined clarity on his old ways. Everyone in the galaxy changed. Stagnation offered no luxury in this dark new world, and so her new life began taking shape.

She began to live again.

Even as Darth Vader murdered in the name of justice, she trained in the same. Harder so that she could someday face him and his Emperor. So that she could regain her honor and remove any threat to her family. Even if it meant 'he' died by her own hand.

Pilar hated 'him'. So deeply she refused to even speak his name anymore. 'He' was Darth Vader, and any trace of the man she loved was dead.

She sighed sadly, bowing her head. Caid was an unexpected addition to her life as well. Strong-minded and brilliant, he began the slow thaw of her heart... or at least she hoped he was capable of the task. One and a half standard years ago they became friends. His starship manufacturing company greatly aided the Rebellion at a terrible risk to his life. Nonetheless, he did what was right. And he listened to her. Truly listened no matter the darkness threatening to claim her soul as well. He reminded her of Palo with those dreamy eyes and slender build. He had a good heart and treated her children as if they were his own. Her feelings for him were complex. She never told him she loved him. She refused to lie. Her notion of love was forever destroyed, perhaps companionship was all she could offer. He accepted as their relationship grew that she was only capable of so much. He accepted whatever she could offer and never pushed for more.

When rumors began of Darth Vader's whoring lusts a part of her died inside. She truly felt the past was dead. At least now they were even as she once again tasted pleasure.

That would have to be enough... for now.

A quiver of maternal feeling suddenly came over her. Restless and innocent. Through the Force she sought out its origin. "Luke."

Exiting the refresher, Padme felt for her son. Leia slept like a log, a fact she always enjoyed. But her brother was more like his father even at the tender age of five. Coming to the expansive livingroom s entrance, she found her son standing on the long beige sofa gazing through the curtains at the storm outside. He seemed amazed by nature, loving to watch it in all its wonder. She considered him, sadly. His sun streaked hair, blue eyes, and youthful exuberance were all painful reminders of the father he would never have. Pilar loved her son endlessly, but already felt the Force strongly within him. And the way he constantly put together and even fixed his toys spoke of a keen growing mind. Shmi would have adored him. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Luke spun around, eyes wide open. His head fell upon being caught out of bed at such a late hour. "I'm sorry, mom. I couldn't sleep. Loud thunder woke me up."

Smiling to herself as she knew it would take the destruction of a moon to wake Leia, Pilar walked through the dark room and scooped her son in her arms, pressing her lips to his forehead. He settled comfortably against her. "Its okay, love. Loud thunder isn't so scary."

"I wasn't scared mom. It just woke me up." He already possessed that boy's need to never appear afraid of anything. But he was still her little boy as he rested his head over her shoulder, yawning already. "Did I wake you up, mommy?"

"No, sweetheart. Not at all." Her hand smoothed over his soft hair while noting the purple stain on his brown pajamas. No doubt he'd snuck some snacks into bed behind her back. She'd scold him in the morning, but not now. He just wasn't one for rules. Just like his... "You have school in the morning, son."

Luke frowned, and then asked, "Are you a Jedi, mommy?"

Inquisitive eyes watched her closely. She was gone for months at a time training, and he d caught her using the Force. Lying to her son wasn't an option. She measured her reply. "Yes I am. But no one must ever know, son. The Jedi are good people who want to help and protect the Republic. Do you understand?"

Luke nodded, smiling brightly. He was so proud his mommy was a Jedi and knew they were not bad people like it was said on the HoloNet. "Can I be a Jedi someday?"

Oh how she wished a life for him far from anything similar to his father's. But the Force was with him. She could feel it. As it was with his father. "Maybe, son. Maybe."

Luke knew not to tell a lie, even if it was one of mission. "I had a bad dream too, mommy."

His confession squeezed her heart, so she squeezed him affectionately, kissing him again. "Tell me about it, son?"

His hands clasped in his lap as he tried to recall his dream. "I think I was running from a man in all black. He kept trying to take me away, but someone saved me. I don't know who he was, but he was a Jedi. He was wearing the brown robe and everything."

"Was it Uncle Ben?"

"No, mommy. It was the bad man on the HoloNet."

Chills swept up and down her spine and she swore she would be dead and gone before Vader ever got his hands on her children. Still, Luke's dream didn't seem to harm him deeper than any other. "Jedi save people, honey. Its what they do. They uphold the peace. So I'm glad your dream had a nice ending," she smiled.

"Me too. Except that was when the thunder roared and I woke up." Yawning, it seemed some snuggle time with mommy had him ready for bed again. "I'm going to go back to bed, mommy."

"Want me to tuck you in?" He proudly shook his head, scooting off her lap.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, mommy. I'm going to be a Jedi someday just like you."

With those parting words he was off, scampering down the hall into the bedroom he shared with his sister. Pilar sat in the dark, her right hand massaging the back of her neck. Stress again. Her son was already having trouble sleeping and he was just five years old. The last thing in the world she wanted was for Vader's legacy to follow him. He would never know his father, and for that she would forever carry the guilty burden. But better than to ever know his father was a traitor and murderer of children.

He will never know.

"Padme?"

Glaring sharply at Caid standing just inside the living room, her brown eyes narrowed. "That name no longer has any meaning for me."

**********

**Chapter 3: Darth Vader is present at the unveiling of the "Emporer Palpatine" statue of honor on Coruscant. Unbeknowgst to him, Anakin Skywalker's thrist for blood closes in around him while Rebel forces led by Jedi Knight Pilar Fahlen prepare his assisination. All Sith's Hell breaks loose!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: "Black Orchid"  
One-Shot (3)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: The Emperor and Darth Vader are present at the grand unveiling of the "Emperor Palpatine" statue of honor on Coruscant. Unbeknown to him, Anakin Skywalker's thirst for vengeance closes in around them, while Jedi Knights Pilar Fahlen and Ahsoka Tano prepare their assassination. All Sith's Hell breaks loose!!!!**

**Category: Action/Angst/Drama/Romance/Angst/Erotica/Mystery Rating: MA Warnings: Graphic violence and in later chapters graphic sexual situations.**

**Timeline/Spoilers: AU. Everything through Revenge of the Sith up until the moment Anakin arrives to save Palpatine's life before Mace Windu kills him. Everything after that is my AU. All else is explained within the story.**

**Ship: Anakin and Padme Skywalker, Padme /OC - more as the story continues**

**Disclaimer: George owns everything. We're just playing in his backyard.**

**Authors Notes 1: The world of Mygetto that this story begins on is the planet Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was killed on during RoTS when Order 66 was declared. It is a wintry, frozen world bearing the harshest of conditions.**

**Authors Notes 2: Expect cameos from many familiar faces not only from the Prequel world, but the Clone Wars animated series as well.**

**Authors Notes 3: Things will turn darker before the dawn.**

**Authors Notes 4: Please visit my FF authors page for a link to Valhalla, a absolutely wonderful multi-fandom forum that I am one of the mods for. I think you all will have a great time there. Check it out:)**

**Beta Read by: Master Anne**

**"Courage, it would seem, is nothing less than the power to overcome danger, misfortune, fear, injustice, while continuing to affirm inwardly that life with all its sorrows is good; that everything is meaningful even if in a sense beyond our understanding; and that there is always tomorrow."  
~~ Dorothy Thompson**

**"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart."  
~~ Helen Keller**

**"However, after all of his limbs were severed and he was extremely burned on Mustafar he lost much of his Force potential. As Darth Vader, Anakin was believed to have had roughly 80% of the strength of the Emperor. Had he sustained none of his injuries on Mustafar he would have been twice as powerful."  
~~ George Lucas, Empire of Dreams documentary**

**********

**********

**Southern Mountain Regions **

**75 miles east of New Zenthia City **

**Mygeeto**

This was the point of no return.

The small, silver hand-held device was as cool to the touch as the frosty brush of air across her cheek. Standing atop a icy ridge, Catana-Si's light-green eyes trained on the mid-scale Banking Clan Communications Division shuttle that rested on the snowy banks of a frozen lake below. Swallowing deeply, she allowed herself a moment to contemplate the great depths of what was about to take place as she held her old life in the palm of her hand, the choice all her own to embrace the dangerously unpredictable new. Anakin brooded quietly behind her, the darkness of his cloak having swallowed him as nearly as his overwhelming thirst for vengeance. Her brown cloak billowed in the brisk, gusting winds while her gloved finger rested over a small red button.

"What I offer you is no life of privilege," Anakin boldly declared without a hint of emotion due to his need for her to fully capture the gravity of her decision. With his arms locked inside the sleeves of his cloak, he continued, "It was the will of the Force led me to you as it did my first Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I was trained by a Jedi Master as you will be. But rest assured, you will suffer..." he paused as the howling winds swept white all around them. "You will experience pain unlike anything you have ever dealt with before. Your training will be so much harder than anyone I am aware of due to your age." Sensing her fear and anticipation. "I have no idea what the Force wants with you, but I suspect you are to play a major role in things to come. None of those things have happened yet, so you can still forget you ever found me and go back to your life. I promise to never trouble you again. But trust this. The life out there waiting for you among the stars will scar you in ways you could never imagine."

Bone-chilling cold roared over her, causing her teeth to rattle. Though she was used to the frigid temperatures of Mygeeto, the icy rage that slithered through her veins was for the unjust deaths of her father and brother. Brutally murdered by Imperial soldiers for helping the helpless. They were all the family... all the warm comfort, joy, and peace in her world. Their deaths crippled something inside her. And now all that was left was the angry need to bring about justice at any cost. The woman she was before was as dead as her entire family. All that existed now was what she could become. "All those who do good will suffer. Its the penalty for righteousness. And for living an unselfish life."

Anakin found in his mind the comforting words he might once have offered her. Something Padme would say that would soothe and heal a troubled soul. But there was simply no comfort left in him. No ability to offer gentleness or affection. He felt... hollow. He needed to be in order to do what must be done. "If you press that button we will leave this place and never return. Not ever. The old Catana-Si dies with that ship."

One solitary tear trailed cool wetness down her cheek before dying in the chilled air swirling around her. Catana-Si wept for the last time over all that she could not change. Over her tragedy and pain and loss. From now on she'd draw from this new well of inner strength and sense of destiny.

Her life began anew the moment she pressed the small red button.

Three simultaneous explosions detonated furiously, hurtling a massive gust of dark black smoke skyward. Fragments of transparisteel debris burst all around the frozen lake, some of which were still on fire. The starship was torn in two, with half of it cracked through the lake, sinking into the fathoms of the icy water. The other half rested on its side, charred and broken as Anakin's soul.

"It is done," Catana-Si accepted out loud, turning to face Anakin with resolve darkening her gaze.

"Thank you."

You owe me no thanks, Anakin. What I did in helping you in your time of need was the right thing to do."

He bowed respectfully. "Is our ship prepared?"

Catana-Si nodded as they began walking towards the twin speeders around a towering, frost-covered tree. "Yes. Through multiple channels I was able to purchase a older-model Mandalorian bounty hunter's shuttle. Its swift and well-armed. It'll get us to Coruscant. Its waiting for us in a abandoned radar alcove two miles west of here."

"And your cover story?"

"I successfully raided the Banking Clan's Financial Division for three million credits. I didn't hide my tracks too well, and it'll appear as though I was prepared to leave Mygeeto with the credits. I did as you said and left one million in the ship. They''ll find what's left of the wreckage and assume I died with the rest. I left traces of my blood all over the ship and the explosives I set ensured that the damaged engine cell was left in tact. It'll appear as though the ship malfunctioned not long after take off. They'll think my body simply sank into the river or burned up in the explosion."

"Good," Anakin boarded his speeder, his gaze suddenly turned skyward. "The two million credits will have to do. For now we must set up a base on Coruscant and prepare. We only have three days."

Catana-Si straddled her speeder. "Three days until what?"

"The dedication ceremony of the Emperor Palpatine statue," he noted darkly. "And the day I murder Darth Vader and return to the galaxy."

**********

**Three days later**

**********

**The ruins of the Jedi Temple **

**Dawn **

**Imperial City, Coruscant**

Coruscant's magnificent morning skyline was darkened by dozens upon dozens of Tie-fighter squadrons and low-flying Star Destroyers that reigned in a epic display of the Empire's immense power and complete control of the capital. All repulser traffic save for Imperial warships were diverted from the area as the entire galaxy would bear witness to the official unveiling of the Emperor Palpatine Statue of Honor. The entirety of the Galactic Senate were in attendance, along with countless Imperial supporters and literally hundreds of HoloNet droid-cams that would carry the elaborate ceremony across the whole of the former Republic.

Now the Emperor's Galactic Empire.

"This is a monstrous display of vile disrespect," Padme muttered softly to herself, her petite form clad in a loose-fitted blue and white HoloNet news-crew uniform with a matching cap. Standing atop a circular floating platform over-looking the decaying ruins of the legendary Jedi Temple and the grand stage below being prepped for the Emperor's arrival, she programmed several HoloNet broadcast droid-cam's while Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano kept close watch on all Imperial communication frequencies in the area. Her heart beat rapidly as she performed her final walk through before prepping one 'special' droid-cam that was fitted with a long-range Maldalorian X9 silencer rifle.

The weapon that would assassinate the man responsible for destroying her life.

Five long, hard months of intricate planning came down to this very moment. If anything went wrong there would be no escape. Padme was literally betting everything on her plan working. Her focus was razor sharp. "Vader and his men butchered Younglings and Jedi here. The Emperor has the nerve to build this atrocious statue to his greatness overlooking the remnants of the Jedi Temple." Her eyes narrowed as disgust rolled in her belly. She willed her emotions in check. "I despise them all."

While mindful of the hidden Correllian scanner array monitoring all Imperial repulser traffic nearby, Ahsoka Force-sensed Padme's powerfully emotional state over today's mission. She sympathized greatly with the woman she's come to dearly love as a sister, mindful of the dark task they must complete today. If it weren't enough that they had to stare at the colossal titanparisteel statue of the Emperor lording over the Jedi Temple's spires, her former Master and the father of Padme's children would soon arrive to re-open the devastating emotional wounds he left them both. Padme far more than her, though she still severely grieved for the man Anakin once was while hating the monster he became. Her heart was breaking all over again. "The mission, Padme. Focus."

Ahsoka was one of only three people outside her family that could still call her by that that name. For all others she was Pilar Fahlen, a name unassociated with Anakin Skywalker. Untraceable. New. Clean. Innocent. She'd all but buried Padme as deeply as she'd buried her love for Anakin. They were both dead to her. "Thank you for fighting for me to be the one to do this. I know Mom Mothma and Bail had their issues."

"I still don't agree," Ahsoka declared her opinion, her left hand grazing over the hilt of her hidden lightsaber beneath the HoloNet news crew uniform she wore. "But no one has been hurt more by the Empire than you."

Padme asserted, "I can handle this."

"Master Yoda extensively trained you and I have seen you in action. I know you can do this. I believe in you big time. But I worry..."

"And I appreciate it, Ahsoka. But you must understand." Padme lifted her gaze to the lovely twenty-two year old Togruta Jedi Knight, sighing. "The Republic I once served is long gone. The Jedi Order now consists of barely a one hundred and have begun to finally learn from their mistakes," she began. "It is not the Jedi way to assassinate, but we must adapt to the rules of today lest we die out utterly. Even now we're using a ancient Sith technique to shield our Force-presence the same way Palpatine hid his from Master Yoda and Mace Windu for years. But for the sake of my children Darth Vader and the Emperor must die." Her strong declaration left no room for debate. "I have to do this. My children will never be safe as long as they are alive. Everything else comes second to that."

Such a stark contrast from the old Padme who fought bravely with diplomacy and reason as her weapons of choice. But her family was on the line here. Ahsoka understood, her head bowed respectfully. Five long, terrible years had led to this ugly moment. One she was sure they would never, ever forget. Her former Master helped commit genocide on the Jedi Order and had butchered his way across the galaxy. He's killed so many people she cared about that their names have begun to blur. But here... now... he would pay for his sins. And she was determined to be a part of it. Her fists clenched at her side. "I'm with you."

Padme offered her a small, appreciative smile. And then her brown eyes turned skyward as the crowds below began to cheer. "The Emperor's royal shuttle... and so it begins."

With the Imperial Palace looming ominously in the distance, a single Tie-Fighter escorted Sentinel-class shuttle carrying the Emperor, Darth Vader, Mas Amedda and members of the Emperor's inner circle descended down towards the one-hundred Storm Trooper-secured landing platform. The grand stage set just above the crumbled steps of the old Jedi Temple, with its massive Imperial Flags and HoloNet droid-cams awaiting the Emperor.

As always the infamous Red Guard, Palpatine's private security detail descended the shuttle's ramp first. They were followed by the black cloaked Lord Darth Vader, Mas Amedda, the Inner Circle, and then the slow moving Emperor himself.

The Imperial March grew in volume as they approached the elaborate stand where Mas Amedda would address the Galactic Senate, who were all present whether they wanted to be or not. Crowds of Imperial supporters cheered and shouted "Our Emperor's Honor" over and over as the HoloNet broadcast the ceremony all over the galaxy.

The pomp and circus of it all sickened her. Padme watched with such anger she could barely stand it. And then she saw 'him' pull his dark cloak back. Oh how it pained her to see Darth Vader... how she had once loved him with all that she was. And now, in just a few short moments she would insure her children's safely and take her revenge for the Sith utterly ruining her life. Nearly five million credits were needed to bribe the lead programmer of the HoloNet droid-cams for his assistance. Rebel spies risked their lives to steal the proper security passes and Imperial ID's. Using ancient Sith techniques to shield their Force-presence brought the Jedi ever closer to the Dark Side, though for the sake of the entire galaxy the Jedi Code was forsaken.

This was nothing less than war itself. One Padme intended to win at any cost. No matter Master Yoda's disapproval nor Obi-Wan's refusal to be involved in her daring plot. Her children came first. Damn anyone who thought differently!

The time was now!

Located at the the sixth of thirty HoloNet droid-cam control stations, Padme keyed in each of her HoloNet droid-cams as they descended around the grand stage, hovering in place. The one carrying the instrument of her revenge was nearly in place. As soon as the Emperor took the stage to address the gathering crowd he would die.

She couldn't wait.

And then Darth Vader would be next. But for him alone... she wanted a more personal touch. One that Ahsoka knew nothing about. No one did. With Togruta's attention focused on the security perimeters set up by the Imperial military, Padme quietly leapt from the floating platform with a satchel bag beneath her arm. A change of clothing lied within as she landed without a sound thirty-feet below. Her Jedi training allowed her to enter the crowds without anyone noticing.

Padme intended to kill Darth Vader personally. She wanted him to see her face and look into her eyes. To know it was her and her alone that had bested him. That he had not broken her, but in the end she would be the one to break him. With his death her agony would finally end and her children would be safe. Her heart might never heal, but Luke and Leia would be protected. Nothing mattered to her more than that.

The moment of truth was at hand.

**********

The darkening electro-chemical corrosion that ate away at the towering edifice of the Jedi Temple spires stood in stark contrast to the magnificently polished titanparisteel caricature of the Emperor, forever reigning above the ruins with his withered hands outstretched in show of complete dominance over his fallen foes. Ancient Sith scriptures were laser-carved into the base of the statue, glorifying the Dark Side of the Force for all to bare witness. With the terrible might of several Imperial Star Destroyers nearly blacking out the Coruscant's skyline, the capitol of the former Galactic Republic belonged solely to the Sith.

Even five years settled into his ultimate victory, there were certain time like this where even one such as he could appreciate how well all of his intricate planning worked out in the end.

The Emperor took great pleasure in the awe and absolute fear he felt swell over the legions amassed for today's event. He knew, just as the hundreds of gathered Senators did, that their presence here was of little more importance than the title they held. His rule was law and everything else was window-dressing.

Palpatine, seated upon his throne at the apex of the broad stage gazed upon the gigantic structure of his likeness through old eyes. His presence on the hallowed ground those accursed Jedi thought of as holy amused him beyond words. The Jedi... a forgotten, dead religion he crushed from within. The galaxy was his to rule without challenge, while the remaining Jedi were at best a dying breed. Killed as soon as they were discovered along with all who aided them. Soon to be crushed once and for all by Darth Vader, who stood silent at his side. This was his day, as was all others. Lifting a single finger, he declared, "Begin."

As the Imperial Theme bloomed in volume on the official grand stage platform, with over-sized Imperial flags gusting in the wind, Mas Amedda addressed the roaring audience of supporters, Senators, and HoloNet news crews. The Chagrian's voice boomed over the huge speaker arrays embedded around the ceremony grounds. "Before the majesty of our Emperor, we unveil this incredible work of art in his honor. Our Emperor, who has restored peace and justice to the galaxy... who utterly defeated the traitorous Jedi Order, ending their treachery before they could do any more harm. Today, the Empire is pleased to dedicate the..."

Hidden amongst the enormous crowd, Padme watched the proceedings with acute interest. Her mental Force-shield had cloaked her presence as she was now within shouting distance of the grand stage. She could see the Emperor's wrinkled, sunken face. The remote control for the armed HoloNet droid-cam was clutched in her palm, waiting for that perfect moment to strike. For now she settled her mind on patience as she would have to listen to the various members of Palpatine's Inner Circle deliver horrid speeches of devotion before the Emperor himself took to the stage to address the masses. It was then that he would finally die for his countless crimes.

Then all-out chaos would erupt.

And in the midst of the madness she would make her move. Even now as she watched Vader, his head bowed as if this entire ceremony was beneath his notice, she felt drawn to him. Unlike the past when his presence breathed life into her, now all she could do was dream of choking it out of him. Of giving him back all the terrible pain and suffering she'd endured these last five years. Revenge for his betrayal, cruelty, and for ever making her think he loved her above his own life. She wanted him to die... slowly.

But oh how she loved him once... how he owned her heart and soul... how could she have been so wrong? The question gnawed her soul every single day of her life. But no more and never again.

Soon they would meet face-to-face for the first time in years. Darth Vader would see that she did not die, but that she was going to kill him. And his last thought would be that his former beloved Angel defeated him.

Mas Amedda continued, "Our Emperor be praised, for we are..."

"ALL GOING TO DIE IF YOU REMAIN LOYAL TO HIM."

The startling words loudly echoed all around as a shocked hush fell over the huge crowd. Stormtroopers quickly flooded the stage, while the Red Guard surrounded the Emperor. Darth Vader moved to the center of the platform, reaching out through the Force to discover the location this disrespectful interruption. Mas Amedda appeared startled.

"PALPATINE..." the voice rose with a enormous roar, chilling all those present with its pure rage.

Peering around, Padme quickly realized the stage speakers had been hacked into. But by whom? "Damn," she swore under her breath. This stranger could ruin everything. Whoever it was, they weren't connected to the Rebellion. Of that she was certain.

"YOU ARE A FALSE EMPEROR," the voice proclaimed. "A DISEASE I INTEND TO RID THE GALAXY OF FOREVER."

"What is the meaning of this outrage?!" The Emperor slowly rose from his throne, reaching out through the Dark Side to discover the location this new enemy. And when he did the intruder's bones would hang from his statue. But he found nothing and everything. Not a single specific Force-signature, but a reservoir of such power so great his heart began beating wildly. Why had he not foreseen this? "Lord Vader, find the source of this intrusion. Bring him to me!"

"As you wish, Master. He will not elude me." Darth Vader began ordering the Stormtroopers into forming a secure perimeter around the stage. Imperial Technicians began working on the sound array, attempting to block the source of this intrusion.

"VADER!!!"

"Who are you!" The Dark Lord of the Sith ignited his lightsaber, throwing back his hood to reveal blazing yellow eyes. His red blade held high as he was consumed by the Dark Side, readying himself for battle. "Show yourself!"

"ABOVE YOU," the stranger's voice carried over the shocked audience as all eyes lifted skyward. Atop the sculpted head of the Emperor's statue stood a lone figure clad in a flowing Jedi robe, a hood hiding the face. "VADER, YOU DO NOT EXIST! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A REPLICA. THIS IS YOUR LAST DAY ALIVE."

That voice... Mercy of the Force, that voice...Padme froze still, her pulse racing as she stared daggers at the lone figure addressing them all. She could barely breathe. Her chest squeezed tightly as her hands began to tremble. "No, no, no," screamed in her mind as she instinctively clutched the hilt of her hidden lightsaber.

"LORD DARTH VADER IS A CLONE!" The crowds erupted... Padme didn't blink. Couldn't move a muscle. "HE IS NOT ANAKIN SKYWALKER. HE NEVER WAS. YOUR SO-CALLED EMPEROR TRIED TO TURN ANAKIN TO THE DARK SIDE, AND WHEN HE FAILED ANAKIN WAS HELD PRISONER WHILE DARTH VADER ASSUMED HIS IDENTITY. BUT AS YOU CAN SEE, I LIVE!!!"

The words that he spoke didn't register correctly in Padme's mind. There was no way... it wasn't possible... But the huge monitor images of the man being broadcast all around them... HoloNet droid-cams ascended the towering statue as he tugged back his hood. Before her very eyes was the face of her Anakin. Older. Harder. More worn and lost than she had ever seen him, but it was him. Tall and dominant. This couldn't be real was all that she could think. No! Its all a lie! A trick! It couldn't be true. She refused to believe.

"PALPATINE, I SWEAR TO YOU THAT YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED. ALL WHO ARE LOYAL TO HIM... WHO SERVE BY HIS SIDE ARE MY ENEMIES. BETRAY HIM OR DIE! SEVER ALL TIES WITH HIM OR SUFFER HIS FATE! FOR I AM ANAKIN SKYWALKER AND I HAVE RETURNED TO DESTROY THE EMPIRE ONCE AND FOR ALL."

"DEATH TO THE EMPEROR!" With that final declaration of war, Anakin Skywalker leapt from the top of the towering statue, gracefully soaring down towards the grand stage below as dozens of laser blasts streaked past him.

What Padme witnessed next, as hundreds of the assembled ran for their lives while squads of Stormtroopers fired at 'him' was something she knew she would never, ever forget. 'He' deflected with twin blue lightsabers more laser bolts than she had ever seen a being do before. 'His' one-man assault was a whirlwind of violence and mayhem, slaughtering them wildly. There was no regard for 'his' personal safety. No discernible strategy. The odds seemed impossible, yet for him the impossible seemed merely difficult. 'He' attacked though outnumbered by well over a hundred to one as Stormtroopers poured out from every direction. 'His' mastery of the Force was uncanny as he sent entire rows of chairs at the dozens of Stormtroopers attempting to kill him. HoloNet droid-cams were effortlessly flung at the Imperial guards, crushing into them horribly. She looked on as 'He' cut down countless Stormtroopers without mercy, severing head and limbs as if they were a mere nuisance rather than deadly foes.

'He' executed spectacularly dangerous maneuvers, leaping over his enemies, reflecting their laser blasts from behind his back to kill them. Chaos erupted as 'he' moved with a speed and skill she didn't know existed. Meanwhile, the Emperor and his Inner Circle hastily retreated towards their shuttle while Darth Vader remained behind, no doubt awaiting the confrontation with... Padme could not allow her mind to even speak 'his' name.

Senators and their private guard details raced towards waiting shuttles while massive chunks of transparisteel debris were Force-thrown about, hurtling Stormtroopers all over the grand stage, smashing them into walls. Their bloodied, smashed bodies littered the ground as Anakin stormed the stage, blind hate guiding his lightsabers through a hail-storm of blaster fire.

Slashing two Stormtroopers with one slice, Anakin spun on instinct, severing the head of a Red Guard before could even raise his force-pike. Suddenly he sensed the Stormtroopers falling back as several of the Emperor's Red Guard attacked as one. Parrying their force-pike attacks with insane speed, their infamous skill was no match for his vicious thirst to wreck brutal vengeance on all loyal to the Emperor. In their eyes they were performing their sworn duty in protecting the Emperor with their very lives.

One by one were slaughtered by the rage of a widower. Of a father whose child was dead. Of a man who lost everything and therefore had nothing left to lose.

The final living Red Guard saw the Emperor's shuttle depart skyward. With his brethren dead, he knew his own end was at hand. "You have failed! Our Emperor lives!"

"As I intended him to do." Anakin forward flipped over the Red Guards head, slashing its throat in mid-air. Crimson flooded his hands clutched tight to his ripped-open neck. The Red Guard crumbled to his knees, falling dead to the ground.

Lord Darth Vader watched his upcoming opponent with equal parts respect and hatred. The grand stage was a graveyard of Stormtroopers and Red Guard. Meanwhile the HoloNet droid-cams were broadcasting this assault all around the galaxy for the entirety of the Empire to witness.

It was perfect!

Beyond anything he could have hoped for or arranged. If this Jedi was who he said he was then this was a magnificent opportunity for Vader to prove once and for all to his Emperor that he was better than the original he so greatly coveted. That was why he ordered the stage cleared of Stormtroopers. The victory to come would be his alone.

Lord Vader politely clapped in approval before he finally addressed the Jedi. "I'm not easily impressed. But you've returned only to die in front of the entire galaxy."

"I don't fear death. I have overcome it," Anakin replied while standing tall, his eyes deadly focused on Darth Vader. His clone image. Reflected back at him were the horrible visage of Dark Side-consumed eyes. Of what he might of become. This monster helped Palpatine kill his wife and child. Destroyed his name and his wife's honor. Butchered the Jedi Order. "You and your Emperor took everything from me! But today! Now!" A cold smile wet his lips. "You die!"

The glowing tip of Darth Vader's red blade aimed at his enemy. He shrugged off the dark black cloak he wore, his attire beneath equally as ominous. "You were weak! You lost everything because you weren't strong enough to fight for it. Anakin Skywalker could have owned the galaxy, but he gave up everything for a woman." Seeking to provoke him, Vader closed in. "So tell me, Jedi? Was your sweet Padme that pleasurable in bed?"

Instead of charging forward in rage as his enemy had hoped, Anakin leapt backwards into the sky off the grand stage to the vast stairs leading to the ruins of the Jedi Temple below. He knew Vader would follow. Knew the ego of a Sith required that he give chase. "Come to me!" he ordered.

As Ahsoka begged her to leave, Padme raced towards the edge of the grand stage, peering down at the battle below. From a hidden place moments ago she'd heard the exchange between Darth Vader and... she could not speak. Her voice was choked from within. Her mind balked at her heart's dear hope. She shoved it all aside as she had to see this through. "I can't leave. I have to... I have to."

Mindful of the extreme danger they were in as Imperial forces cornered off the area, even Ahsoka needed answers. "We go no further than this edge."

Padme gave a nod as she steered her gaze down towards Darth Vader and.... If Anakin were alive and never turned... dare her heart hope for such a miracle? That her husband was still good?

Massive blocks of stone debris, fallen laser-scorched pillars, and the dead bodies of Stormtroopers that had fallen off the platform were scattered about the great stone steps leading to Jedi Temple entrance. Anakin watched his clone leap off the platform, landing just a few feet away. Same height and weight as he. Same sun-streaked hair. Same build. Imperial scientists even added the burn scar high above his cheek. "Speak her name again."

"Padme," the Sith offered softly, enjoying the immense agony he felt growing within the Jedi. "Your precious whore of a wife." Oh the delicious pain his foe experienced. Guilt ate him alive. That would be his undoing. "Do you know of all the passionate affairs she enjoyed while you were away during the war? Alas, her nasty secrets came to light after her untimely death. The entire galaxy knows she was a whore in private. Its a shame though. I was never able to sate my curiosity for her. After all, a woman that a man would damn an empire for must..." Vader said no more. His Force-perception perceived such raw, uncontrollable power that not even in the Emperor's presence had he felt it greater.

Anakin surveyed the area, pleased that several HoloNet droid-cams were watching. "Did the Emperor order Padme's murder?"

"Perhaps it was one of her ex-lovers," Vader announced wearing a confident smirk, now circling Anakin with his lightsaber held high. "From what I've learned she jilted many powerful men. Any one of them could have wanted her dead."

Anakin allowed Vader to dig his own grave. He restrained himself as there was one last thing he needed to know from the Dark Lord of the Sith. "What about the child?"

Darth Vader's brows narrowed. His head tilted ever so slightly. "What child?"

So Palpatine didn't know Padme was with child, Anakin ascertained. For if he did he would have never ordered her assassination. Force-sensitive children were priceless.

"Was the whore carrying your child, Anakin?" Darth Vader taunted. "Perhaps the child wasn't even..."

Twin blue lightsabers roared to life as Anakin attacked Darth Vader furiously, his unending rage at long last unleashed on the Sith. They dueled ferociously up the stone steps of the Jedi Temple, lightsabers clashing at such breakneck speeds those watching could barely keep up with what they saw.

Darth Vader Force-lifted a gigantic pillar fragment into the air. "You are unworthy of the Emperor's favor!" With a thrust of his hand the heavy debris blasted towards Anakin. The Jedi swiftly cut it into four pieces, and then using the Force himself turned them in mid-air and sent them flying back at the Sith Lord.

Vader deflected three and then leapt atop the last one before hurtling himself at Anakin. They locked blades. "Impressive, but futile. You could never be the successor to the Dark Side." Darth Vader's assault was so violent in nature, twisting and turning about at awkward angles, attempting to throw his foe off balance at every turn. Anakin held him at bay, weaving in and around his attacks. Effectively toying with the Dark Lord whose wild anger grew by the second. "Once and for all the Emperor will know you are not my equal!"

"You talk to much." Anakin barrel-rolled out of the way of a wild slash, and then parried another before delivering a bone-shattering backhand blow to Vader's face with his cybernetic fist. Blood and flesh tore as the entire lower half of the Dark Lord's face was drenched in red. Anakin towered over his opponent, glaring menacingly at him. "."

"DIE!" Darth Vader rose with a savagery, carving strike after deadly strike against the Jedi, who wrenched his every attack around until he kicked Vader in the face. The Dark Lord fell down the stone stairs of the Temple, his body impacting with horrible force. Bloodied and bruised, the Dark Lord struggled to his feet, staggering, summoning the Dark Side to ward off the pain. "I will kill you!"

"You will try." Anakin leaped over the swirling gust of dirt Vader Force-pushed his way. Upon landing they engaged in a ravaging onslaught of lightsaber strikes, battling toe-to-toe with the entire galaxy looking on. Vader kicked one of Anakin's lightsabers from his hand. The Jedi back-flipped twice and Force-threw the still ignited fallen lightsaber at Vader. When the Dark Lord swiped the weapon aside, Anakin moved in for the kill, swiftly severing the hand that held the red blade.

Vader howled in agony, his hate-filled eyes glaring at Anakin. "The Sith rule the galaxy!"

"Not for much longer."

HoloNet droid-cams captured it all when Anakin Skywalker sliced his lightsaber through Vader's skull straight down his body. Sheathing the weapon, Anakin reached with both hands into the grave wound he inflicted and tore Darth Vader's body in half. The blood splatter doused his face as he turned to the droid-cams, rage written all over his face. "I am Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader was a clone of me created by the Emperor when I refused to turn to the Dark Side. He wanted me to suffer for the rest of my life while he ruined my name and murdered every single person I held dear. For that reason I hereby declare war on the Empire. Their unjust, foul rule will end and the Galactic Republic will be reestablished. I urge all those with courage and conviction in their hearts to stand up to the Empire. Join the Rebellion! And know that I am with you."

"PALPATINE!" Anakin roared into the droid-camera's. "I am going to decimate your Empire and tear you apart piece by piece." Reaching inside his cloak, he produced a small hand-held device. "You can call this... the Return of the Jedi!"

The ear-splitting blasts that erupted mightily rumbled what felt like half the cityscape.

Padme and Ahsoka nearly lost their footing when a series of deafening explosions detonated like a earthquake all around them. The thunderous roar came from the Emperor's statue. From its base it began to crack and crumble inward, blustering a massive cloud of dark smoke that Anakin walked toward and then disappeared inside of. The crumbled into pieces, its ruins now below the Jedi Temple Spires.

And in that monumental moment, before the entire galaxy even as dozens of Stormtroopers secured the area... some cheering could be heard from the immense crowd. Hope, however small, was a truly wonderful thing to behold.

Thinking fast, Padme quickly took Ahsoka's wrist as they fled the platform area, losing themselves in the shocked crowds as the HoloNet news reporters began broadcasting coverage live from the site of the destruction of the Emperor's statue. They ran for their lives, fleeing the area as the devastating explosions cloud of thick smoke ravaged the area. Once the Jedi Knights reached a safe enough distance, they ducked down a deserted alleyway.

Padme, her eyes wild with extreme distress, could barely wrap her mind around what she just witnessed. "This has to be a trick by the Empire. Some sort of grand ruse to draw out the Rebellion," she exhaled, heaving for breath. "It... it can't be..."

Calmly as she could, Ahsoka placed her hands on Padme's slender shoulders. "For a moment, let's think logically. Would the Emperor ever want to be humiliated this way in front of the entire galaxy? That's not his style. The Old Man's pride is legendary."

"Anakin is Darth Vader!" Padme asserted forcefully. "I would know if he weren't. Don't you think I've prayed for anything other than that? But this has to be..." Her trembling hand covered her mouth as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. There was no way in Sith-hell Anakin wasn't Darth Vader. Five cruel years of her life couldn't be a lie. "We need to get back to the Rebel base and plan our next course of action. And we need to consult with Master Yoda and Obi-Wan."

Ahsoka, head strong as ever, pleaded another case. "You need too. But I am going to find Anakin."

"You can't!"

"I will." Taking a deep breathe to calm her own fragile nerves, Ahsoka continued, "I know you don't believe any of this is real. And I'm certainly not sure any of it is. But if... if there is one chance in a million Sky Guy is back and he's good, we need to find him."

With severe tension clouding her features, Padme shook her head to the notion. This was all to much to bear. "The Emperor is clever and unpredictable. That man could be a clone himself sent to destroy what's left of the Jedi Order. That man could be a operative the Emperor wants inside the Rebellion. You could be walking into a trap."

Knowing Padme as well as she did, the woman before her had been so damaged... so profoundly hurt and betrayed by the man she loved that she simply could not fathom after all this time that Anakin wasn't really Darth Vader. Her heart hardened over the years and all that was left was the mother within seeking to protect her children by any means necessary. Ahsoka understand that, but knew that if Anakin were alive that could turn the tide of the war forever. She had to know. "I will meet you on Dagobah in two days. I promise."

There was no talking her out of this. Padme's often regretted how much of Anakin was now a part of his former Padawan. Stubborn and impatient as could be. But deep down in her soul... her heart of hearts she had to admit she needed answers. Even though she was sure they would only crush her heart all over again when this was revealed to be a trick. "Go, but be careful. And how do you hope to find him?"

"I'm going to operate under the assumption of blind faith," Ahsoka began. "We need a miracle to win this war against the Empire. Anakin just might be that miracle. And no matter how clever he is, he'd need help to set up what he did today. No way was this a one man job. I'm gonna beat down on some familiar doors and see what I can come up with."

Reaching for her, Padme hugged Ahsoka tightly, and then released her. "Two days. No more. A day longer and I hunt you down myself. Got it?"

"Yes." With tears in her eyes, Ahsoka watched Padme cover her face and then disappear into the crowd. After a moment and a silent prayer, she exited their hiding area. Her destination... Dex's Diner.

**********

**The End of Chapter 3**

**Chapter 4: Ahsoka finds what she is looking for. Padme, Yoda, and Obi-Wan argue over what to do next. Anakin visits Sola Naberrie on Naboo to beg her forgiveness, unaware that Padme is listening. Palpatine realizes he's created a monster.**

**PS: Please visit my FF authors page for a link to Valhalla, a absolutely wonderful multi-fandom forum that I am one of the mods for. I think you all will have a great time there. All of my SW fics and SW artwork will be posted there. Check it out:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: "Black Orchid"**  
**One-Shot (4/?)**  
**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Ahsoka Tano confronts her former Master. Master Yoda and Obi-Wan face Padme's fierce refusal to believe her husband wasn't Darth Vader and never turned to the Dark Side. Palpatine and Anakin covertly plot each other's demise. Jobal Naberrie receives a visitor.**

**Category: Action/Angst/Drama/Romance/Angst/Erotica/Mystery **

**Rating: MA Warnings: Graphic violence and in later chapters graphic sexual situations.**

**Timeline/Spoilers: AU. Everything through Revenge of the Sith up until the moment Anakin arrives to save Palpatine's life before Mace Windu kills him. Everything after that is my AU. All else is explained within the story.**

**Ship: Anakin and Padme Skywalker, Padme /OC - more as the story continues**

**Disclaimer: George owns everything. We're just playing in his backyard.**

**Authors Notes 1: The world of Mygetto that this story begins on is the planet Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was killed on during RoTS when Order 66 was declared. It is a wintry, frozen world bearing the harshest of conditions.**

**Authors Notes 2: Expect cameos from many familiar faces not only from the Prequel world, but the Clone Wars animated series as well.**

**Authors Notes 3: Things will turn darker before the dawn.**

**Authors Notes 4: Please visit my FF authors page for a link to Valhalla, a absolutely wonderful multi-fandom forum that I am one of the mods for. I think you all will have a great time there. Check it out:)**

**Beta Read by: Master Anne**

**When you hold resentment toward another, you are bound to that person or condition by an emotional link that is stronger than steel. Forgiveness is the only way to dissolve that link and get free. ~ Catherine Ponder**

**He who seeks vengeance must dig two graves: one for his enemy and one for himself ~ Chinese Proverbs**

**Love comes to those who still hope even though they've been disappointed, to those who still believe even though they've been betrayed, to those who still love even though they've been hurt before. ~ Author Unknown**

**Uscru Entertainment District **

**Intersection at Vos Gesal Street **

**Nightfall Lower **

**Levels of Coruscant**

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano quickly exited the rusted, over-crowded sky-bus while ignoring the lustful sneers of whore-seekers waiting near the depot. Tonight, her focus was razor-sharp as she sought her former Master.

The boisterous and heavily crowded streets were choked with activity as Ahsoka carefully navigated the smokey lower levels of Coruscant on her way to the rendezvous point Anakin gave to Dex. Apparently he considered someone would reach out to his old friend upon his unforgettable return and if the "right" person came along specific instructions were given on how to possibly reach him. The Jedi Knight's heart beat like a primal war drum in her chest as she wove around the side-streets as per her directions towards the long back alley behind Joxen's Bar. She clutched her dark gray cloak tighter around herself, warding off a night chill while ever aware of her dangerous surroundings in this crime ridden area.

Dead Jedi were worth a fortune to the Empire and she had no intention of becoming someones bounty this dark night.

Ahsoka Tano's mind, heart, and soul were simply on fire.

The 'what if's' were driving her to madness as she waved off a Death Stick dealer attempting to get her attention, and then side-stepped a fight between street dwellers over a bet gone wrong. Lawlessness, hopelessness, violence, and extreme poverty ruled here. At least the Empire's powerful influence rarely made a dent in Lower Level activities.

Her thoughts returned to the here and now. What if Padme was right and this was all part of a elaborate plot to root out the new Rebellion and surviving Jedi once and for all? What if Anakin really had returned and never joined the Dark Side at all? There were two possibilities though. What if the violent battle she witnessed earlier today between Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker wasn't a cunning ploy, but the heroic return of her beloved master? Dare she hope the horrors of the last five years, the disgrace and vicious betrayal of her beloved MASTER wasn't real at all?

Stalling for a moment to brace herself against a grimy wall in the shadows, Ahsoka bowed her head. By the Force, how she'd carried such hatred for Anakin for the longest time. Despised him. Wanted to see him more than dead, but tortured for murdering the Younglings, breaking Padme's heart, ruining her faith in him and countless other unforgivable crimes. How she had a ounce of faith that this was real after all this time was shocking to her, but hope was funny that way.

Master Yoda once told her "Without hope, where would courage gain its strength."

Tonight she called upon all the courage she had, damning the logic that screamed this was a trap. Despite the minor victories the Rebellion had gained there were countless worlds unwilling to incite the Empire's rage by joining them. The remaining Jedi numbered well below one hundred, and their resources were slim. They were being hunted and killed on site along with anyone who aided them. The galaxy needed a miracle to rally around.

It needed the Chosen One.

Still, as hope swelled within her chest, Ahsoka was mature enough to remain cautious. This could be a trap and she was walking directly into it. But the slim chance of what she saw earlier today being real meant to much to the galaxy. So she had to try.

Up ahead she saw it. Joxen's Bar. Dark, dingy, dimly lit and crawling with criminal scum. Bounty hunters, assassins, weapons dealers, off-world smugglers, death stick addicts, gamblers, scoundrels, and all forms of low-life's made up the bars clientele. Various alien races strode in and out, all of them armed. But one thing they were not were supporters of the Empire. Imperial troops frequently disappeared in the lower-levels as it was simply too massive and unlawful to maintain any semblance of full control.

Anakin chose well, Ahsoka thought. She just quietly prayed it really was her former Master and not a plot that was going to get her killed.

Using the Force to project a sense of confusion all around her as she maneuvered through the crowds and around the bar, descending into the depths of shadows that hid the building. The noise level dropped off drastically the further she journeyed alongside the bar until she finally reached the empty back alley. With her hand inside her cloak, her fist curled around the hilt of her light-saber, Ahsoka carefully walked forward.

Suddenly as if appearing from within the darkness, two forms emerged out of the shadows.

"By the Force," Ahsoka whispered to herself, her eyes wide with fear and awe as the taller of the two individuals moved beneath a overhead street-lamp. Her throat began to quiver as she gazed at him. His face... that same high-cheek burn scar... those piercing blue eyes... His hair appeared a bit longer, darker even though the sunlit streaks remained. His expression was like stone, and yet she sensed an aura of calm and even... joy at the sight of her. Dare she hope against hope. "Who are you?"

"You're taller," Anakin noted with as faint a smile as he could muster. "Prettier too. Not that you were ever ugly, but still."

Same voice. Same tone. Same curve of his mouth when he spoke. Same mannerisms. Ahsoka's jaw tightened. "Who are you?" she repeated. "And who's your friend?"

Locking his wrists behind his back, he declared, "I am Anakin Skywalker, your former Master." Looking to his left, he continued, "And this is my friend, Catana-Si. She saved my life."

With her heart racing, Ahsoka noted, "Anakin Skywalker turned to the Dark Side, murdered all the Younglings by his own hand, and then proceeded to betray everyone he loved and every single thing he ever stood for. That was five years ago. Where the Sith have you been if you are who you say you are?"

Anakin sighed as his rage at Palpatine's deeds threatened to overwhelm him again. Had any man in history lost as much as he had? "Did you see my battle today with Darth Vader?"  
"Most of the galaxy saw it."

"Palpatine cloned me when I refused to turn to the Dark Side," he explained. "He placed me in some form of crude carbonite-stasis hold off world ever since. I wasn't aware of anything that transpired up until a couple of months ago when Catana found me and nursed me back to health. She caught me up to date on every single vile thing Darth Vader did in my name. But I swear to you Snips, this is the real me."

As profound the emotion was that swept through her when he spoke her old nickname, she knew many people could have known it. And who the hell was this attractive woman with him? "I'll need proof. Lots of it."

"Come here," Anakin ordered her. He sensed equal parts rage, hope, and fear from her. But Ahsoka's courage won out. "Dex told you to bring three items. Did you?"

All the while knowing that taking her hand off the hilt of her light-saber could cost her life, Ahsoka had to give this a chance. She cautiously approached the man wearing her former Master's face and then produced a small silver tube out of her pocket. "Your wrist." Anakin extended his flesh arm. Ahsoka shoved the tube at the inside of his wrist as a twin needles shot out, quickly collecting a blood and skin sample. "Now your friend."

Folding back the end of her cloak, Catana-Si offered her left wrist. "Go ahead."

"Why are you here?" Ahsoka asked her.

"It is the will of the Force, I suppose. But I don't know exactly what that will is."

Though very attractive, Catana didn't appear Anakin's type. No one but Padme ever caught his eye. Pushing that aside, Ahsoka performed the same task, and then tucked the tube back inside her cloak. Thorough genetic testing could reveal if a person were a clone or not. And there would be no way of cloning Anakin's enormous Midi-chlorian count. "Your arm."

"Remember all the adjustments and alterations I made to the original design?" Anakin asked as Ahsoka produced a small holo-cam. He opened the compartment on the inside of his cybernetic arm, revealing the gears and repulsors within. She began snapping pictures and inspecting the hardware. "The design is old now due to the years that have passed, but you know how I fix things."

"Power sources first, sensation arrays second, durability third."

Anakin nodded. If he weren't so broken, so fractured emotionally he would have hugged her by now. Told her how much he missed her and how proud of her he was. For no matter the horrors brought on by Palpatine and his Empire, she survived. His apprentice survived. Pride swelled in his chest despite it all. "I've been back on Coruscant for only a few standard days."

Ahsoka held her peace, snapping photos and inspecting the architecture of his cybernetic arm.

"My last memory before waking up months ago was of Palpatine electrocuting me with Force Lightening after he revealed to me he was the Dark Lord of the Sith behind the war."

Ahsoka's world shifted as he drew closer. She dreamed of slitting his throat from ear to ear for five long years, and now the prospect that it wasn't him committing those atrocities... "What answers do you have?"

"Few." Anakin produced a holo-disk, and with a flick of his free hand Force-lifted it into hers. "From the moment part of a star-ship crashed on Mygetto, Catana has been documenting everything she could about the wreckage, what vessels were in the area and anything else she could find. I don't have time to research all of it, but this will give you as much information as I have about my return."

Ahsoka faced him, and then placed the disk in a hand-held array to ensure it contained no tracking devices. "You said you've been conscious for months. What have you been doing? Why didn't you try to contact someone that could help you?"

"I've been training and preparing to destroy Palpatine and ruin his Empire," he explained. "I have a plan and I intend to execute it. But I have to do it alone." Then he sighed, "But I need your help with something."

"And that is?"

"How many Jedi survived Order 66? And did any Masters survive?"

Taking a step backward, Ahsoka's eyes narrowed. "Let me take you to them."

"Not possible."

"Then you're crazy if you think I'll just give you information."

Anakin dared to almost smile. Almost. She was as sharp as he remembered. "I don't want to meet them, nor do I want their location. My first Master Qui-Gonn Jinn appeared before me in a Force-visionand told me that I had to fulfill my destiny, and that I had to deliver Catana to a Jedi Master. Can you assist her with that once my mission is over with?"

"You mean after Palpatine is dead?"

"Yes."

"Why wont you seek them out?" Ahsoka watched a wealth of dark emotions shroud over his face, and sensed simmering rage and a depth of such loss her heart clenched. She realized in that instant he was suffering greatly. Her voice became a whisper. "You don't want to survive this, do you?"

"I have nothing to live for," he replied as his head bowed, eyes shut for a brief moment. "Palpatine ruined my name, destroyed the Jedi Order, and murdered my wife and child. I want to fulfill my destiny... and then I want peace. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ahsoka read him as deeply as her Force abilities were capable of. Still, she knew he was far more powerful than her, but wasn't using his mental Force shields. He was open before her as she sensed he knew nothing about Padme. For if he did she was certain nothing in this galaxy or any other would keep him from her. For that... for now, she was grateful. But only for now. "I'll be in touch."

Anakin nodded, as did Catana.

But before Ahsoka could walk away, she rushed back to Anakin and crushed him in a big hug, begging the Force that she was right and this was all real. "Listen to me. Don't turn this into a suicide mission just yet. Promise me?"

Anakin could not bring himself to hug her back. At least not yet. "I can't promise you anything."

"Try."

"... for you I will." Ahsoka's tender smile almost awakened the old him, But not quite. "Tell the Rebellion about me. Tell them to use my deeds as a rallying cry for building their army. But I will not work or contact them. My plans for Palpatine are my own. And trust me, the entire galaxy will see him fall."

"If this all checks out and you are who you say you are, then there's no way you're doing this without me. And if you're lying I'll kill you myself." Ahsoka slowly backed away, then broke out into a sprint.

"That went well," Catana offered from over his shoulder. "I think."

"All the tests will confirm I am who I say I am."

"The Jedi will come looking for you."

"By the time they find me it'll be too late."

**Emperor Palpatine's meditation chamber **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

"Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you; tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face; tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you; and tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you " While deeply submerged in a meditative state channelled through Dark Side of the Force, Palpatine allowed the maleficent words of his fallen master Darth Plageuis submerge him. He sat before the glowing red Sith Holocron as his former Master's teachings provided no assistance to his current plight. For the reigning Emperor of the entire galaxy now found himself without his most formidable weapon.

His Force foresight.

Ever since the deadly return of Anakin Skywalker earlier today, Palpatine immersed himself within the Dark Side to locate his foe and to foretell his eventual downfall. But even the most powerful Sith ever found an absolute silence that greatly disturbed him.

What Palpatine once did to Master Yoda and the Jedi Order, Anakin had now done to him. Clouded the Force with such midnight that nothing could be seen. It was as if his powers were diminished and the irony was not lost on the Dark Lord.

Gently opening his withered eyes, a wave of his hand silenced the Holocron, its glow fading into twilight. The Sith were a people... a religion... a dictatorship... and a philosophy. They had survived the Jedi's claustrophobic view of the Force since time began and he would emerge victorious once more. Here in his private meditative chamber, surrounded by ancient Sith statues, he slowly rose to his feet, arms extended, and sought the wisdom of the ages.

Nothing.

An absolute nothing.

"Anakin..." he spoke only to himself. "You have finally become the tremendous storm that was your destiny." Walking through his meditation chamber, Palpatine lifted his hand as a smooth hidden wall slid sideways, revealing the open area of his technologically advanced War Room filled with his closest aides and advisers. All rose when he entered, as always. He took his throne at the apex of a glossy black Vibranium table with a bronzium finish. "Report."

Imperial adviser Ars Dangor spoke first. "Imperial forces are conducting a thorough search for Anakin Skywalker throughout the capitol. We have mobilized over one-hundred Clone Trooper squads and are investigating all starships that entered the planet in the last seven standard days. All criminal factions have been given a 'Name Your Price' notice for any information leading to his capture or death. The same can be said for bounty hunters and mercenaries. In addition, the HoloNet has been running hourly responses to today's attack, defying them and promising dire consequences for any and all who aid Skywalker."

Palpatine brooked no response, instead absorbing the mood of those present. Tense and worried to the highest degree. Such pawns, all of them. "What is it you are not saying? Out with it!" the Emperor declared venomously.

Swallowing hard, Ars Randor gazed upon his Master. "The Mandalorian Death Watch, Cad Bane, the Hutt Clans, and a number of our most capable mercenary connections are refusing to hunt Skywalker. It appears his actions today have made their mark. He has created fear in them."

Rage swept upon the Emperor's face, followed as swiftly by a dark calm. He gave but a slight nod before moving on. "What have to you add, Admiral Terrinald?"

The Imperial Navy's Admiral straightened in his high-back chair. "The Imperial Palace is now circled by two Star Destroyers and security has been tripled. Clone squads line the halls at every access point."

"Remove the Star Destroyers."

The Admiral blinked. "... my Lord, we must..."

"I will not give the appearance of fear," the Emperor explained. "And you will not question my order again."

"Yes, my Lord." The Admiral settled back in his chair, his heart pounding inside his chest.

Palpatine continued, "Lord Crueya Vandron, what have you to add?"

As one of the few in the Inner Circle who could speak his mind, the head of Commission for the Preservation of the New Order peered at his Master with grave eyes. "The entire galaxy just watched Anakin Skywalker murder six dozen Clone Troops and dismember Darth Vader, all while your personal shuttle flew off in the distance. Some... some will view that as fear on your part."

Emperor Palpatine admired his bravado, as well as the intense dread he sensed in conveying such a thought. "Continue."

"His rage will be his undoing, Master" Crueya began. "His vengeance must be public, and so his need for spectacle will allow us to create targets that will be impossible for him to ignore. His intent is to destroy your Empire, and so he wants the entire galaxy to know it was by his hand alone. We will use that to our advantage."

"Ego... such a Jedi trait." Palpatine's lips curled into as close to a smile as he was capable of. "Once I wanted Anakin Skywalker as my apprentice, but he is now the single greatest threat to my Empire."

"My Lord," Sate Pestage carefully interrupted. "He is but one man. One. Surely we will find his weakness and exploi...aahhh" The invisible hand clutching tightly around his throat choked the air from his lungs until he gasped a last time, slumping over the table.

"I do not enjoy being interrupted." The Emperor settled comfortable upon his throne as two of the Red Guard removed the dead body from his sight. "Anakin's wife and child are dead. His name ruined, along with Padme's legacy. Obi-Wan, if alive at all, is in hiding. I have watched Skywalker grow from a little boy into the single most powerful Force being in the galaxy. I know how his mind works. For the moment we must watch what he does. Investigate anyone that could be connected to him. He is at his most dangerous right now because he has nothing left to lose. Nothing that he cares enough to live for except my death. No doubt the Rebellion will gain a measure support as this pathetic groundswell of hope emerges. We will crush that hope wherever it arises."

Rising from his throne, Palpatine moved before the broad transparisteel window overlooking Galactic City's night skyline. "Everything I see is mine, and neither this Jedi nor any other will stand in my way. We will increase the bounty on his head and murder a few innocents. Put out fake reports that people were found aiding Skywalker and have them publicly executed. That will tame any who might consider helping him and loose the tongues of others."

"At once, my Lord," all around the table spoke. "Have the Sun Guard mercenaries scour the Outer Rim. Threaten the Hutt clans and anyone else, but find Assaj Ventress. I am in need of a new apprentice."

**Jedi Knight Pilar Fahlen's Kessel Star Fighter **

**en-route to Dagobah **

**The Outer Rim Territories**

A heavily-modified blue Jedi star-fighter roared out of hyperspace as Dagobah came into view in the far distance. "R-2, it's all yours," Padme noted to her long-time astro-droid as she relinquished flight controls to him. Sighing to herself, mahogany eyes shut to the sheer emotion of the last tumultuous day. Her hands were still shaking and she hadn't responded to any of the communications her mother, Caid, or Bail had sent her. It was to much to witness in person, much less discuss it rationally.

Her mind ever sharp as a razor's edge, Padme's keen intellect poured over the few facts and possibilities of Anakin's return from the dead. At best the most miniscule glimmer of hope died as she was sure this was likely a deadly trap waiting to destroy the still-growing Rebellion once and for all. But from the very depth of her heart came such acute pain... such agony that all of her hope had withered and died long ago where Anakin was concerned. That what she knew and felt was right and true was nothing more than a fabrication of reality.

The man she loved with all her heart and soul was a monster. A creature filled with hate and rage and death. A man who defiled their precious love and was a threat to their children should he ever learn of their existence.

The torturous memories returned to her full-force as her star-fighter ventured towards Dagobah, past its closest moon at a brisk rate of speed. The early months after her faked death, when the twins were so young and her grief so fresh it was the joy of her children that gave life and courage to the broken shell of a woman that she was. Darth Vader was known to enjoy a harem of whores and that was the least of his crimes, but did no less than crush her spirit. The immense pain was so great she often wondered in her private time if it weren't for Luke and Leia would she have ended her own life.

Dark, foreboding thoughts such as those weren't of her character, but then again she was far from the woman she once was. Anakin killed Padme as surely as the violent end to the Senator's life that she herself crafted with infinite care. Amidala's name and honor were ruined, branded a whorish woman who sought powerful married men and brokered deals to strengthen her political power at the expense of those she was sworn to protect. The HoloNet, now Palpatine's personal puppet news organization portrayed her as cruelly as she had ever seen anyone treated before. Pictures were fabricated, stories leaked from sources she had never heard of, and the scandal of it all took a great toll on her family and the people of Naboo.

Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo was ruined and desecrated.

But Padme found her courage in her children s beautiful eyes. She found her honor in her late father's memoirs. She found her inner strength in her mother's embrace. She found her drive in the Emperor's arrogance. She found her will to survive anything in the Empire's genocidal exploits. She found herself again, born anew, under the expert guidance of Jedi Master Yoda.

And she found her undying rage at the agony of being betrayed by the love of her life.

Even now as her Jedi-fighter swiftly descended into Dagobah's dense atmosphere, tears wet her eyes. Tears she was sure she didn't have left as she had cried her sorrow away years ago. But what she witnessed just a day ago... Anakin alive and strong, declaring his innocence and that he never turned to the Dark Side... that her precious Ani may have never betrayed her...

"No!" she choked the word out venomously, refusing to believe, wiping her eyes clear of any sadness as she had no time for it. Anakin was dead and this was a trap. There could be no other explanation. But if she discovered exactly what the Emperor was planning then perhaps the Rebellion could use it to their advantage. Their greatest move against the Empire was on the horizon and this could be there chance to truly make a statement.

The mystery of yesterday had just begun and she swore she would get to the bottom of it, and then this Anakin or whoever he truly was would pay with his life.

R-2's incessant chirping caught Padme's attention. "I know, I know. You hate Dagobah and are tired of creatures trying to eat you. That's why it's best you stay on the ship and keep your sensors alert. Now set us down over there on that grassy marsh." A couple of low tones were the astro-droid's unhappy reply. "We won't be staying long, I promise." Padme exhaled deeply as Yoda's small hovel and Obi-Wan's nearby star-fighter came into view.

The world of Dagobah was eighty-eight percent water, with vast jungles making up any actual land on the planet. Yoda chose a world deeply entrenched with the Dark Side of the Force as it would shield his Force-presence from the Emperor. It also gave the legendary Jedi Master time to think, reconsider, and rebuild what the new Jedi Order would become.

As her star-fighter extended it's landing gear and turned beside Obi-Wan's ship she recalled her early training here. At first when it was learned that she was a Force-adept and that her connection to Anakin was more than the love they once shared, Master Yoda still refused to train her. Too old, she was. Too angry and sad to attain the focus and peace of mind a Jedi required. She fought harder than she ever had before to convince him she needed and wanted to do this for all the right reasons. He agreed after several days of intense meditation he finally agreed, although she always wondered if there was more to the story than a simple change of mind.

The pain and suffering of her Jedi training seemed an impossible task. Her intensely focused drive to become strong enough to protect her children and privately take revenge against their father drove her past exhaustion and any limits she thought she had. She became a wild storm that would never be weak again. She became a Jedi Knight every bit as formidable as Darth Vader.

And one day the Emperor and that thing she once called her husband would pay for all the suffering they caused her.

But as the canopy of her fighter lifted and she climbed out, her mind warred with the events of yesterday. Her feet splashed a small puddle as knobby white spiders raced across her dark boots. Misty rainfall wet her face as she saw Master Yoda standing ahead, his small hands clutching the cane he held in from of him. Just over his shoulder, Obi-Wan stood wearing a most ominous expression. Ben's eyes were far older than his age. After her, Padme knew Anakin's betrayal crushed him the most. "Masters," she bowed respectfully as she approached them.

Obi-Wan walked to her, his lips lifting to just shy of a smile. "Ben, Padme. No Master for me."

He hadn't wanted or accepted the title since Anakin turned to the Dark Side. Padme knew the feeling as she hugged him. "Ben it is." Having not seen him in five standard months time, she still felt a deep kinship when they embraced. "I have missed you."

"And I you," Obi-Wan replied

"Good to see you, it is, Knight Amidala."

One didn't hug Yoda, only bowed. But her affection and respect for him were great indeed. She smiled, "Master."

Yoda's ears fell gently as did his gaze. "Great new revelations we must discuss. Inside, inside. Sickness we catch if stay out in the coming storm, we do." The trio entered the small hovel, with Yoda descending upon a small clothed mat. Padme and Obi-Wan assumed meditative poses after bending down to enter. "Communications with Ahsoka, I have engaged. Anakin, she did find." The sharp spike of emotion as shown over his former Padawan's face roared alongside her moody Force-signature. He continued. "Proof, he offered freely. His blood and answers, he provided."

"Lies," Padme spoke softly, attempting to reign in her feelings as she glanced away. "It's a trap. I know it is."

Although he considered resting his hand over hers, Obi-Wan knew now was not the time for friendly affection. He could not imagine what she was feeling as his own thoughts and grief were beyond measure. His greatest failure... his former student... his best friend... his brother in every way... in five years time the pain had not withered at all. "I spoke with Ahsoka as well. Anakin told her that he awoke on Mygetto..." he explained everything Anakin's former padawan told him about the star-ship crash, Catana-Si saving him, and how he trained in the mountains before returning to Coruscant to face the Emperor. Padme listened intently, her face betraying none of her inner turmoil, though her feelings were raw and angry at the mere notion this wasn't a lie. "Padme, Ahsoka ran the cell analysis and midichlorin count test. In addition, she was able to find a small splatter of blood from where Anakin battled Darth Vader."

Padme shook her head, lifting a hand as she felt she had to be the voice of reason. "I know you want to believe, Ben. But Palpatine is clever and bold. This is a trap, I assure you." She felt Yoda's green gaze fall upon her, noting his sadness as well. Sometimes in the midst of her grief she forgot what he and everyone else lost during the Great Purge. "We can use this to our advantage. But first..."

"Anakin, he is," Master Yoda declared in a most serious tone. "Analysis proves a clone he is not. Midi-chlorian count is exactly the same as Skywalker's. Vader's tests prove a clone he is, manufactured and altered. Proof we have, but not all proof is known to you."

Her hand began shaking again as she felt the very air in her lungs were being choked out. She desperately wanted to run away from all of this. It was just too much. "There must be..."

"No!" Yoda pointed his cane at Padme. Then his face softened as he sensed her agony. "No," he repeated in a more understanding tone of voice. "The Force has shifted once more. Felt it, have you?"

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan concurred. "A great shift has taken place. I have felt it." He paused to gather his thoughts. To try and make some sense of the last five years and what he witnessed yesterday. "Rest assured it is not easy for me to say this, but we must at the very least consider the possibility that Anakin is telling the truth."

"Why!" Padme shouted, her fist slamming down onto the floor. "Why must we consider the impossible? Am I the only one who thinks Anakin turning up the way he did isn't a bit curious? The Emperor could have chosen a grand setting to begin his most ambitious plot ever. Spies may have infiltrated the Rebellion and given him sensitive information." She continued. The Rebellion is about to spearhead its most dangerous attack against the Empire to date. The theft of an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, the second generation of the Galactic Empire's signature vessel. A mission I am leading personally.

"To believe is to become one with the Force, young one," Yoda announced. "Your pain and fear, think sense it I do not? Your sorrow and grief, pained me it has and still does. Dead now is the Jedi Order. Gone. Dust among the stars. Those left behind, build anew we will. But just as surprise destroyed us, so again could surprise allow the Jedi to rise once more."

Padme could not hear this. "It's... it's too much, Master. I can't..."

Yoda fixed her with his most stern expression, offering wisdom as always. "Nine hundred years, I have lived. Be certain, grieve more than you, I have. Yes. For centuries. Have been betrayed more than you, yes I have. Killed more. Watched more loved ones die, yes, I have endured. Witnessed miracles, I have." He rose to his full height, and then paced before them. "The living Force, communed with it, I have. Despair over my failure to allow the Order to grow for modern times, I sought guidance. But after visited I was by Master Qui-Gonn, my path set before me, it was."

Shock and awe filled the air. Obi-Wan could not believe what he just heard. He swallowed hard in the back of his throat. "Such a thing is..."

"Impossible?" Yoda shook his head. "That word, strike it from a Jedi's memory, I wish was done. Impossible is nothing, Master Kenobi. We who trust in the Force know that all things are possible."

With her heart breaking all over again, Padme just wouldn't allow herself to believe. "Master, forgive me, but Palpatine has clouded the Force before. Even when in your presence."

The words struck Yoda as they had for the past five years. He aged before their very eyes and sighed. Then he resumed his meditative pose, small hands clasped in his lap. "Sense your worry, I do. Offend me, you did not. Truth it was, that Palpatine was able to fool even old Yoda. But no more. What took place is done. Forward, we must look. That was the mandate of Master Qui-Gonn. It was he that instructed me to train you, Padme. And it was he that told me the Chosen One would rise from the ashes."

"Master, you knew?" Appalled, Obi-Wan questioned as Padme's absolute shock swept over her face. The elder Jedi master gave a slow nod. As Obi-Wan allowed himself to feel through the Force, he sensed that this was real and hope was alive. He felt a weight slowly ascend from his shoulders, a guilt that had ruined some dear part of him. Anakin had never turned. He hadn't so failed his best friend and the Order. "What must we do, Master?"

"Find Anakin, you must, Obi-Wan. He is lost. Your counsel he will need. Your perception, he will trust. Rendezvous with Ahsoka on Coruscant and begin your search."

"Wait!" Padme rubbed her eyes, sniffling, her body physically trembling. "I know you want to believe..."

Yoda's ears lifted. "You do not?"

"I can't," she half-sobbed, bowing her head slowly. "It's too much. It's been five horrible years. I have children to protect. You were wrong before and if you are wrong now then their lives will be in mortal danger."

"Understand your pain and apprehension, I do," Yoda began. "But the will of the Force has spoken. To become a Jedi, your destiny, you have fulfilled. The Chosen One, bring the Force into balance, he must. And he will. Together, the Skywalkers, our greatest hope lies in defeating the Sith."

Openly crying, Padme allowed Obi-Wan to rest his hands on her slender shoulders. The comforting feel of his half-embrace and dear understanding calmed her. "Master, to believe this is to... I'm... I'm not strong enough."

Master Yoda promised her with a small nod. "You will be... you will be."

**The home of Jobal Naberrie **

**Evening **

**Calasari Village, east of Theed Naboo**

Sparkling Lake Vespa provided a gorgeous twilight backdrop as Jobal took a long, quiet walk along the sandy shore. A evening trek was their favorite way to end the day when Ruwee was still alive.

With humming Corsair song-birds flying overhead, she thought fondly of her husband and the many, many dear talks they shared as they toured the beautiful shore before making their way back home. Varykino was magnificent when the whole family was gathered, but things changed and as they grew older they decided to relocate from the mansion to the village of Calasari. An older, less populated province peaceful enough to almost forget the terrible state the galaxy was in.

Treading barefoot as the wet sand soothed her feet, Jobal's heart was filled with dear memories of her husband and the deep unrest her beloved Padme was dealing with. Her youngest daughter returned to Naboo earlier today with news she simply refused to believe. Jobal admittedly had a hard time as well, but she trusted the facts. Genetically the man she watched on the HoloNet kill Darth Vader was in fact Anakin Skywalker, while the victim was clearly a clone. Ahsoka Tano was family in her eyes and her word was good enough to trust completely.

Somehow, someway the same man Jobal spent the last half-decade cursing his name for the devastating misery he inflicted on her daughter was never Anakin Skywalker at all. The mere notion made her tremble as the personal implications for her family and the galaxy at large were far reaching and vastly unpredictable.

And yet as she witnissed the incredible HoloNet broadcast of his return, Jobal recalled feeling a jolt of some feminine intuition that maybe... just maybe this wasn't a hoax or plot. And if she were right the incredible joy her daughter would know again was worth the supreme effort it was going to take to believe in this miracle. Her Padme was strong and yet broken in many profound ways. The Mother in her was defiant in not allowing anything to harm her children. Her character and intelligence were priceless to the new Rebellion in its infancy. Her inner toughness gave her the will to conquer her immesnly difficult Jedi training. But the woman... she never recovered from Anakin's heart-breaking betrayal. From the horrible violence of butchering the Younglings and hunting the Jedi to the very public harem of sex-slaves he cavorted around, his actions ruined a part of her daughter's soul. Jobal held her many times while she sobbed uncontrollably, wondering how she could have been so wrong about him. She grieved and grieved like no one her mother had ever known before. That was why she could not fathom this as being anything other than a scheme concocted by Palpatine.

Padme did not hope for anything good anymore, and that hurt Jobal a great, great deal.

To think that it wasn't Anakin at all these past five long years, such a truth would be a miracle beyond measure. But it could also be a cruel nightmare and that possibility was worth keeping their guard up until more was revealed. Earlier, Jobal pleaded with Padme to spend the night with her. Sola and her husband were with the twins as her youngest daughter needed her close by to deal with her heart breaking all over again. She was so upset upon arriving she needed a sleeping pill to calm down and rest.

Jobal knew all to well the agonizing pain of losing the one you love. Though she lost Ruwee to a sudden heart-attack two years ago, she missed him no less than she knew deep down Padme missed her Ani. But Ruwee never, ever betrayed her and for that she was most grateful. Her memories of him were good and untainted.

Upon gazing at the stars above, she spoke a silent prayer that Padme be granted the miracle she so richly deserved. "Ruwee, watch over us all, my love. These are trying times and our baby needs you." Jobal kissed the stars, clutching her emerald-green shawl over her shoulders as she made her way back to the deck with her shoes in her hand. Her home was a short walk down the pebble road littered with blooming red and green Deja-flowers that Ruwee often picked for her, and then slipped behind her ear. He was a wonderful husband. Her dearest other half.

Upon arriving home at her modest estate, she used a small key-card device to open the front gate, and then moments later again at her front door. Padme was still upstairs sound asleep, exhausted from her non-stop space flights around the galaxy and the recent events that had rocked her world.

The her daughter's name was on the tip of her tongue just before the tall, foreboding shadow caught the very breath in her lungs. She gasped, her shoes falling to the hardwood floor, her hands coming to cover her mouth as a fully cloaked Anakin Skywalker stood dead center in her living area, hands clasped before him. She did not know if she should scream or what to do. Quickly looking around, there were no signs of a struggle. Nothing overturned. Shivering, she realized she had no weapon of any kind either with her or nearby. Not that it would have done her any good if he attacked.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Mrs. Naberrie." Anakin began, his voice shaky as he slowly withdrew the cloak from his head. Of all the things that he needed to do, this was the toughest task he faced. The most painful. The most difficult. His utter failure as pure as if it had happened yesterday. And to make matters worse, Jobal appeared terrified. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I mean you no harm. I swear it." He sighed, moving not an inch. "I can only imagine how hard that is to believe."

The front door was a mere two steps behind her, though fleeing would leave Padme alone with him. Praying yet again that the Force and Ruwee watch over her, Jobal walked forward. She needed answers and this was her chance to get them. She only hoped they wouldn't cost her life. "How did you find me?"

"I have been studying everything about the Naberrie family over the last five years. I know how to research people and I learned of your new residence." His jaw tensed when he added, And I am so very sorry to hear that Ruwee died. He was a good man."

Jobal's heart clenched, but not from the mention of her husband. No, it was from the strained despair that lived within his gaze. Eyes once as blue as the sky held no life at all. His face was hard, all lines of pain and anguish. Anakin had always carried himself with a air of supreme confidence and mischief lit his smile. But not now. And she didn't need the Force to sense that he was clearly nervous and... sorrow. Such deep seeded sorrow she had only found in the eyes of her daughter. "Thank you."

Where to begin, Anakin wasn't sure. He wanted to say a million different things in just the right way, but found himself so lacking. His resolve began to crumble as tears descended his cheeks before he even realized he was crying. He could not fathom how he had any left to shed. Trembling before Jobal, his hands lifted as if the motion would somehow convey all that he wanted to say. "I'm sorry," he choked out the words, the column of his throat swallowing hard as he felt nauseous. "I'm so sorry. I swore to you that I would protect her... take care of her and make her happy." Fingers tore through his hair, his face wincing painfully as the raw despair of losing his wife ate him alive. "I tried, Mrs. Naberrie. I swear that I did. Those things... the Younglings... the violence... all those women. I never once betrayed Padme or hurt any of them. It wasn't me."

Jobal listened intently, noting every nuance from the tenor of his voice to the desperation of his apology. Over and over he told her how Padme was his whole world and that he had failed her. His grief was a living entity in the room with them as surely as the furniture.

"I refused to turn to the Dark Side and tried to fight Palpatine. He caught me off guard and then nothing. I can't recall anything until six months ago when Catana-Si found me barely alive."

Jobal listened with her heart, but thought with her head. Padme had always, almost innocently tried to explain the powerful Force-connection she shared with Anakin. She even said they could feel each other from great distances, even across the stars. Such fancies were romantic for certain, but hardly believable. But over time they had proved it to her, much to her shock and then amusement. One thing was for certain right now, Anakin could not feel Padme's presence when she was merely upstairs. How was that possible?

"I am sure Palpatine killed Padme and I promise you... I swear on my life he will pay. I am going to destroy his Empire. I am going to ruin him!"

It was as if Anakin grew in height and sheer power before her very eyes, his omnipotent strength an absolute that rattled the very walls around them. The floor beneath her feet actually buckled. But just as quickly as his immense rage amplified, his face softened once more. His head bowed and then he approached her. He was before her and yet she felt no fear at all. Only the deepest sense of love for him and hate of what he'd lived through. Her heart revealed the truth. Yes... Padme's Ani had returned, but the journey ahead was long and going to be oh so painful.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness and would never ask for it." Anakin could not face her as he spoke, unsure what to do with his hands. "I failed her and your entire family. I wasn't strong enough. Wasn't good enough and she paid the ultimate price. Padme and our child... our precious child."

Blinking away tears, Jobal longed to ease his pain and suffering, but she needed to make sure her mind was wrapped around this correctly. He obviously had no clue Padme was alive, nor the children. He still thought there was only one child. And he clearly didn't know about Caid... thank goodness. If this wasn't real then it was the greatest acting performance she had ever seen. But within her heart she found him. This was indeed real as he wept before her. He was Anakin Skywalker from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet. Force be praised, she thought.

With his stomach twisted in knots, Anakin lowered down himself to one knee, his head bowed. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of Padme's mother and all that he had promised her the day she learned that he married her daughter in secret. These were the last of his tears forever, for dear, sweet Jobal who took him into her family and gave him the mother he lost so long ago. The Naberrie's treated him so good and he... mercy, how he failed them all. How the sight of him must disgust her. "Mrs Naberrie, I am so sorry for failing Padme. I never, ever wanted any of this to happen. I wanted our child so badly, you will never know. And the way they ruined Padme's good name," he shook his head at the lunacy of it all. "But I promise you... I swear to you not one person responsible for her death will survive my wrath. I will avenge her." Finally lifting his gaze, he knew he didn't deserve the kind-hearted expression she wore. He wished that she would hit him. Rail on him! Vent her rage and frustration and agony because he deserved it all and far more. "I... I will take my leave now."

Jobal reached out at that very moment, her hand coming to cradle his cheek and jaw. He half-leaned into her touch as if it would save his life. She softly, tenderly caressed his face as he wept before her. Yes, this man had suffered and was still grieving. But he was Anakin, her daughter's beloved. And he needed someone to remind him of the good still in him. "You look famished. When was the last time you ate?"

No one ever left her home hungry, Anakin remembered fondly. Her touch soothed and comforted his grief, but he did not deserve it. Every nerve in his body froze. "I... uhm..."

"Rise." Her gentle command was headed at once, and again she marveled at how he towered over her. The sheer power he wielded on the HoloNet was beyond anything she had ever seen before. And yet before her he was a wounded young man, heart-broken and lost. She took his hand in hers, curling around the larger one and led him towards her kitchen. "I believe you, Anakin."

Her words were far more than he had ever hoped for. Far more than he knew he deserved, but then again, Jobal's compassion was without equal. "I don't know what to say other than thank you."

She led him to a high-back chair, one of six, at the long family dining table. "Swear to me on Padme's life that you are not lying about anything?"

"I swear on Padme's life," he replied while sliding into the chair. She began pulling food containers from the refrigeration unit and began heating them up. The scents were delicious... he could smell the food and... sensations as simple as those were locked away for another time. "You can ask me anything and I will answer."

"Why have you not sought out the Jedi to help you?"

"I want nothing more to do with the Jedi Order. I will help them indirectly, but this war is between Palpatine and myself. I can't be held back by their ancient code of ethics and lessons. I have to do whatever is necessary to bring Palpatine down. That means I will do anything to defeat him. I know I spoke of the Jedi, but that was for the Rebellions sake in terms of drumming up support. For what I have planned though, the majority of it I will do alone."  
Conviction laced his his voice and left no doubt to Jobal he would do just that. "Do you think you were followed here? I really don't need the Empire on my doorstep."

"I would never bring danger to your home. I took extreme measures to hide my departure from Coruscant. I placed false stories of possible targets I might strike all over the planet. And I won't be staying here long or visiting you again. But I just needed to see you and tell you how sorry I am for everything I failed in doing. I loved your daughter more than my own life and I promise you I won't fail again."

Two full steaming plates of food were prepared when Jobal was done and she swore she saw a faint smile cross his face momentarily. Oh what she would give to see that wild grin of his again. Hope was something that gave life to you each day, and it had been a long time since she felt so alive. Now if only Padme would accidentally walk down the stairs... then again, it might be more beneficial to have her listening. "Who is this Catana-Si gentleman?"

"A woman," he amended, catching her curious eye. "A native of Mygetto who greatly aided in saving my life, helping me learn of what happened, and helping me plan what I am doing next. I could not have survived without her."

"You care for her?"

"Yes, a great deal. She has been my only friend."

Another woman in his life. Jobal considered how Padme would take that. Then again, if Anakin learned about Caid... better not think about that now. "Why not seek out Obi-Wan?"

Anakin looked away, sighing. "I can't face him." He offered no more.

She asked no more, presenting him with the food and two large glasses of sweet Dorsa tea. "I will forgo you presenting any proper table manners and allow you to be a man. I seem to recall your eating habits were less than socially acceptable." She smiled the whole time, noting that she almost got him again. But not quite.

Stabbing a massive fork-full of food, Anakin announced, "I shall try not to resemble a Shaak."

He didn't live up to that, inhaling the food as if it were the one good thing he'd had in forever. Perhaps it was, Jobal considered. A home-cooked meal in the presence of someone who loved him. He devoured the meal on both plates as if the food might leap from the table and run away from him. At one point she actually giggled, to which his eyes lifted and there was for but a moment... that old light of mischief. The utter joy she could bring him if she took him upstairs right now. Her heart would fill to overflowing at their reunion. And to think of her precious grandchildren, Luke and Leia. Alas, this was Padme's move to make. And she would always respect that. "How does this end for you?"

Wiping his mouth with a soft dinner towel, he declared. "Palpatine dies. Then I find peace."

Her hands folded in her lap as her expression turned serious. "Define peace?"

"I'm one with the Force. Destiny fulfilled. Job done. Amen."

She considered him with tender eyes. He saw himself as worthless and with no future at all. "Death?"

Anakin paused before uttering, "... yes."

The sound of his voice was haunted by his own self-hatred. So broken and consumed with guilt and rage that she was sure his mere presence here cost him dearly. That he found the courage at all spoke volumes about his character. But she knew all that he did not. And as he finished his meal she rounded the dining table to stand before him.

Jobal motioned him to his feet and then took him in her arms, gently. He would not embrace her back, but that was alright. She gave him the caring and understanding she knew he desperately needed. "I love and forgive you, Anakin. You are a good man."

Anakin whispered 'no' into her hair. "Padme deserved better."

"Dear, my daughter loves you with all her heart and soul."

"That love took her to her grave."

"It wasn't your fault." She cradled his face before to stall the retort she knew was coming. "You did not betray Padme or your family. I love you, dear. And I hate what was done to you. But a dawn is coming and the darkness shall fade. For now, know this. My daughter loves you with all her heart. I'm sure she still does. For now, do what you must. But the end of your story isn't written. Be who Shmi raised you to be. Stand strong in the storm and overcome. You are a good man."

What more could he say or do? At last, with his heart whispering the thanks his voice could not find, he returned her embrace, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head. He held on for a moment longer, soaking in his last connection to his precious Angel. Then he softly released her and stepped away. "I must go. And I won't see you again."

"You never know, Anakin. You never know." Jobal watched him turn and walk towards the back of her estate, fading around a corner. She never heard a door or window open, but knew he was gone.

Coming out of the kitchen area, Jobal approached the winding staircase. At its apex she found Padme seated at the top step, her light-saber lying against her hip, clearly traumatized as evidenced by the tears still wet upon her cheek.

Jobal ascended them, and then took a seat beside her daughter before wrapping her arms around her. At first Padme was eerily still, but then trembles swept over her body as she wept in her mother's arms, pressing her face to her mother's neck.

Despite all reason... despite everything she knew to be true, Padme finally accepted the unbelievable truth of it all. "I heard you both... I heard him," she exhaled. "It's him, mother. It's my Ani. I don't understand how this could have happened and there are still so many questions I must have answers too, but it's him. Force be praised, it's him."

I know, dear. I know.

I can't... I can't feel him, Padme explained as the flood of emotion drowned her. Our Force-connection is gone. How can that be?

All in due time, sweetheart, Jobal reminded her. You've only now accepted that this has happened. You're in shock. But your answers will come.

Padme trembled as she wept, her hands clutching her mother's. I... I created this whole new life. This Pilar Fahlen to escape the horrible legacy of Anakin so that my children would be protected. But we've all been denied so much. Suffered so much. Some nights I thought my pain would never end.

"What will you do, sweetheart?"

Lifting her now steely gaze to meet her mother, Padme found her absolute resolve and indomitable will. "Palpatine cost us five years of our life together. And when I am done with him there won't be enough left to put in a coffin."

Jobal shivered at the dark side of her daughter. "And Anakin?"

Finding a place of deep calm, Padme covered her mouth once more, and then she smiled brightly through her tears.

**The Next Day**

**Emperor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction Center **

**Late night **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

Anakin enjoyed the sharp bite of the cold night air as he stood at the edge of a massive landing platform atop the Emperor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction Center.

Wind blustered through his heavy, dark cloak as his gaze spanned the whole of Galactic City, soon to be renamed Imperial City. Yet another prime example of the Emperor's supreme rule that he would rename the most legendary city in the galaxy to fit his cruel regime. His arrogance knew no limit, of that Anakin was certain. In fact, he was counting on it.

The Surgical Reconstruction Center towered two hundred and ninety-nine floors from the ground up. Seventeen trillion credits were diverted from Republic accounts to build the monstrosity that on the surface appeared to be a technologically advanced hospital. But Anakin's research revealed a far darker purpose for the structure.

Apparently the Emperor was preparing to have Imperial engineers begin construction on a gigantic Imperial Palace that he would rule the galaxy from. For the time being, far more of his Sith alchemy and dark side rituals were performed here. Horrible experiments were done in the name of science, with countless lives lost in the Emperor's ever increasing lust for power. There was a throne room, war room, and Sith meditation chamber within the facility. Dark Side holocrons were hidden, as well as a entire floor dedicated to the training of Dark Side warriors and the Red Guard.

The entire tower reeked of the Dark Side of the Force.

The interior was lined with ultra dense walls of Neuranium and a Vex reactor core ten times as powerful as a Star Destroyer engine cell. The entire exterior was made of Durasteel with additional Lanthanide and Duralium alloy shielding that could withstand the impact of a direct hit from a ion cannon. A fortress masquerading as a hospital in the heart of Galactic City.

The HoloNet coined it the Emperor's Prize. Brilliantly lit by day and night, able to be seen even from orbit, considered indestructible, and capable to fend off any attack.

To Anakin, it was perfect.

His plan to destroy Palpatine was adaptable, but carried a simplistic note. Show the people there are those who aren't afraid of the Empire. Show them one man who will stand against the Emperor openly and others will join to follow. Turn everyone loyal to him against him using the same fear he employs. Ruin his legacy and bring down his Empire before finally relieving his shoulders of his head.

But all in due time.

Tonight, Anakin slaughtered an entire elite security staff working here after they gave him all the information he needed. Any being loyal to Palpatine was the living dead in his eyes. He showed them no mercy. He showed them what they had shown many, many others. They knew the facility inside and out. Knew how it was built and even why certain design decisions were made by the architects. Those guards told Anakin everything he wanted to know. And then they breathed no more. For the last three hours he'd worked on what he was about to do.

In his hand rested a small control device with two red buttons. Anakin pressed the first button, and then leapt from the landing platform as a deafening blast reverberated from within the tower. He flew through the air, using the Force to dodge hundreds cracked vibra-glass shards and debris while descending rapidly as a catastrophic event took place above him.

From near the apex of the tower grew a blinding blue energy as the reactor core overheated, unleashing a barrage of incredibly powerful radioactive explosions that literally began to burn the structure from within.

Suddenly from the corner of Anakin's eye a flash of silver became Catana in a speeder taxi, roaring past waves of oncoming repulsor traffic. She leveled beneath him as he easily connected with the passenger seat. Anakin turned to her. "You're late?"

"You're welcome," Catana replied while veering them away. "Oh wait, you never said thank you. Jerk," she teased. Leveling the speeder away, a piercing detonation rattled groups of nearby buildings as the Emperor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction began crumbling to the ground in a gargantuan wave of smoke, fire, and debris. "Now what?"

Anakin shut his eyes, leaning back as a legion emergency shuttles blazed toward the scene. Lifting his hand, he pressed the second red button on the hand-held device. Off in the distance a wide streak of bright light lit the night sky once more with the symbol of the Republic, now the symbol of the Rebellion. The emblem soared over Galactic City for all to see. "Let the galaxy know that the Empire is under attack. Let them know that the Rebellion lives as I live."

"I gotta say, Anakin. You really know how to make an impression."

"If you think that was something," Anakin began. "Wait till you see what I do next."

**The End of Chapter 4**

**Chapter 5: The Skywalker's are reunited at last!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: "Black Orchid"**  
**Chapter (5/?)**  
**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Anakin's plot for vengeance takes him to Arkanain Micro-technologies and the origin of Order 66. Obi-Wan joins Ahsoka on Coruscant to find her former master. Palpatine intensifies his search for Assaj Ventress. The Skywalker's are reunited at last.**

**Category: Action/Angst/Drama/Romance/Angst/Erotica/Mystery **

**Rating: MA **

**Warnings: Graphic violence and in later chapters graphic sexual situations.**

**Timeline/Spoilers: AU. Everything through Revenge of the Sith up until the moment Anakin arrives to save Palpatine's life before Mace Windu kills him. Everything after that is my AU. All else is explained within the story.**

**Ship: Anakin and Padme Skywalker, Padme /OC - more as the story continues**

**Disclaimer: George owns everything. We're just playing in his backyard.**

**Authors Notes 1: The world of Mygetto that this story begins on is the planet Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was killed on during Revenge of the Sith when Order 66 was declared. It is a wintry, frozen world bearing the harshest of conditions.**

**Authors Notes 2: Expect cameos from many familiar faces not only from the Prequel world, but the Clone Wars animated series as well.**

**Authors Notes 3: Things will turn darker before the dawn.**

**Authors Notes 4: Please visit my FF authors page for a link to Valhalla, a absolutely wonderful multi-fandom forum that I am one of the mods for. I think you all will have a great time there. Check it out:)**

**You are the embodiment of the information you choose to accept and act upon. To change your circumstances you need to change your thinking and subsequent actions. ~ Adlin Sinclair**

**"Wisdom is knowing what to do next; virtue is doing it." ~ David Star Jordan**

**Victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory however long and hard the road may be; for without victory there is no survival. ~ Winston Churchill**

**A luxurious penthouse owned by Arkanian Micro-technologies C.E.O Belfar Vos'El **

**Located on the 200th floor of Krayste Tower North Sector **

**Late Night **

**(Formerly Galactic City) Imperial Center, Coruscant**

The scent of death hung so thick in the air you could choke on it.

As dark blood drenched the front of his expensive Palsposo-Silk vest, Belfar Vos'El found it undignified to die on the floor, much less over the emblem of his vast intergalactic company. "As you well know, to truly age and fully train a clone to peak efficiency, ten years is required," he began while panting heavily, using the sectional Sliver-skinned couch as a crutch of sorts to rise to his full height, diminutive as it was. Ever the aristocrat, he wove thin fingers through even thinner salt and pepper hair as he sought to compose himself. Of course he had to step over the dead bodies. "At... at the outset of the Clone Wars the Kaminos had seven million fully trained clones ready for war. But by the end of it their numbers had dwindled down to barely over two million. Of course the Supreme Chancellor wanted those numbers replenished quickly, with or without the former Senate's approval"

Consumed by shadows and the vengeance that beat within his chest like a primal war drum, Anakin listened intently.

The dreadful visage of his brother, or to be more factual, his brother's head lying against the center-room bar caused Belfar a note of sadness. But no more than a note for this day was inevitable. There was simply far, far to much blood on his withering, old hands. Nonetheless, Belfar adjusted the priceless Grissom watch on his wrist, now crusted in his own blood. "The Kaminos could not deliver clones faster, so the Emperor put out word of what he was looking for. I saw the opportunity to become a major player in the new structure of the galaxy under Imperial rule. We offered a one-year maturation model, fully grown and combat trained, albeit less formidable than the former clone soldiers. But what ours lacked in certain attributes, we more than made up for in sheer numbers. By the third year of the Empire's rule we had delivered twelve million clones to the Emperor. They are now called Storm Troopers. Individually, they were perhaps one-third as combat capable as the originals. But collectively, they are most massive army ever created. And that was all the Emperor wanted."

Wiping his rapidly swelling lip with the back of his hand, Belfar limped across the sprawling luxury office he ruled his own private empire from. Around him were the dead bodies of twenty elite bodyguards. Some dismembered. Some beheaded. All deceased. Only three even got a shot off. Against the far wall were the still bodies of his four female whore-clones. Designed specifically according to his sexual wants and desires, they died trying to protect him. But when the broad wall of transparisteel-glass, once thought to be one of the finest views of Imperial Center shattered when Anakin arrived, their bodies were riddled with razor sharp shards. Torn and broken as all that he touched. "So to answer your original question, yes. My company was provided with the original genetic, physically, and cryo-hypnosis training for the clones. That included the implant of Order 66."

Fully cloaked in black, Anakin emerged from the shadows as if he were one with them. The man before him was responsible for countless atrocities across the breadth of the galaxy, all for the sake of wealth and power. He aided the one that murdered his beloved Angel and their child. There was no hope for this man. None at all. "Is there a fail-safe or kill switch for Order 66? Any way at all to reverse it?"

Having reached his lavish yellow and gold desk, Belfar saw in an open drawer a blaster pistol and a bottle of Correlian wine. He reached for the bottle, knowing against this one that blaster would only hasten the inevitable. This was the end and he intended to face it as he faced all things. With his head held high. "No. The clones are raised from birth to be completely loyal to the Republic and its leader. Specifically, Palpatine himself. They will not ever turn against him and will die to that end."

Anakin crossed the wide expanse of the luxurious office, his cloak billowing in the chilling winds that blew about. "So Order 66 will not retain power to simply the leader of the Republic or Empire? It must be Palpatine?"

Wincing as he sat in his high-back chair, feeling every bit his sixty years, Belfar nodded. "Palpatine saw to it that no one could ever command the grand army save himself, and that Order 66 stands for all time."

"... unless Palpatine himself rescinded it?"

Belfar laughed so hard his drink spilled a bit. "Not a chance, Skywalker. Either he'll kill you or you'll kill him, but that Order will stand. The Emperor has covered all his bases. Don't you think those of us with influence and ambition have considered ways of doing away with the old man?" Laughing once more as his life drew close to the end, Belfar downed the rest of the bottle, and then tossed it out the shattered window. "It is his intention to rule forever. The Emperor's power is without end."

"The only thing that will end is his miserable life."

Belfar fixed him with the age-old expression of wisdom and humor, such as it was. "I've seen what you've done," he began. "Humiliating the old man left and right. Challenging him publicly. You want to ruin the Emperor instead of confronting him head on now and slaying him." He gave a shake of his head, wishing he had a Viler cigar to enjoy one last time. "Its not enough that he dies, but you want him to know fear and panic and to be publicly disgraced. But you're playing right into his hands."

"No, he's playing into mine."

"Really?" Belfar challenged. "If you are so powerful that you can slay him, then do it. Do it now!"

"It wouldn't accomplish my ultimate goal."

As Anakin approached his desk, Belfar took one of the last deep breaths he knew he would ever take. "And that is?"

"... for him to lose everything, and to be alive to see it." Lifting his cloaked arm, Anakin noted finally, "This meeting, like your life, is over."

Wearing a stiff upper lip, the brash C.E.O. fearlessly replied, "So be it."

The immense Force blast was so intense, so incredibly deadly it pulverized Belfar's huge desk, exploding it into him, and then crushing through what was left of the glass-wall behind him. The powerful blast detonated loudly as nothing save howling winds blew through the office.

Anakin reached inside his cloak, feeling for three three disks he came for. All the information on the cloning techniques the Kaminos created, perfected, and Arkanian Micro-technologies later augmented.

Standing at the huge opening with only darkness below, Anakin soared out the window into the nothingness of the night.

Five minutes later a cargo-shuttle carrying several mercenaries hired to kill Belfar Vos'El by a unknown, but very rich individual arrived. They were shocked to see such destruction, but wasted no time in entering the building to clean it out of whatever they could find of value. Thus unknowingly leaving evidence of their presence everywhere.

**Two standard days later**

**Garrison District **

**The Lower Levels **

**Imperial City, Coruscant**

The stench of despair and hopelessness greeted Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi as soon as he exited the crowded Nexus air-shuttle. The Lower Levels... he peered around, reaching out with the Force to gauge any possible hint of danger or suspicion. Alas, no one paid attention to the bearded man with the ratty old beige cloak and a withered gaze. He blended in as yet another being in the night, seeking that elusive dream of being so much more than what this place told you that you were.

Clutching his cloak tighter to ward off the night-chill as he side-stepped a tri-legged street droid, Obi-Wan maneuvered through the thick crowds of people lining the dimly-lit streets as he sought the rendezvous point with Ahoska only few blocks down. Though he'd hadn't been back on Coruscant for over two years, the Lower Levels hadn't changed at all. Death Stick dealers, street gamesmen, thugs, pirates, whores, and all brands of poverty and criminal activities lined the streets having touched every species that lived here.

Some things never changed. Nonetheless, Obi-Wan had other things to worry about.

All day long, from the moment he brokered a unregistered flight to Coruscant, and then long air-shuttle ride down here he tried to wrap his mind around all the possibilities surrounding Anakin's supposed return.

The detective within had the physical evidence, Anakin's blood revealed exactly who he was through DNA analysis and his extraordinary Midi-Chloran count. Ahoska herself performed the tests, and she was vested enough to make certain beyond a shadow of a doubt the devices weren t compromised. She was vastly thorough, a trait she thankfully picked up from him over the years.

All physical evidence pointed to this man in fact being Anakin Skywalker, no matter how insane that fact was. But it also begged the query, why would Palpatine keep his body off-world instead of on Coruscant where his gigantic ego could revel in his ultimate victory? And what happened to destroy the starship that held his body? Was this truly the will of the Force? Master Yoda said Qui-Gonn had come to him in spirit form to reveal as much, but why had his former Master not sought him out as well?

So many questions remained unanswered.

Next was the possibility of this all being an elaborate trap instigated by Palpatine himself. But the problem with that was that the Emperor didn't want Master Yoda or him dead anymore. He wanted them to watch helplessly as he ruled the entire galaxy with a iron fist. He wanted them to know how truly hopeless their cause was no matter that they survived Order 66. He wanted their failure to live with them every waking moment of their life as a living nightmare.

He beat them... butchered the Jedi Oder... slaughtered the Younglings... and took over the entire galaxy right under their very noses.

For years Obi-Wan tried not to hate, yet he knew hate led down a Dark Path each year removed from the Great Purge he came ever closer to traveling. Anakin's horrific betrayal, the death of so many friends and the genocide of whole worlds to sate the Emperor's rage made him lust for vengeance. He wanted to eviscerate the Dark Lord.

But on another darker level, he wanted to die for having failed so completely where Anakin was concerned. Every HoloNet broadcast of Anakin shadowing the Emperor tore at him like a wound that would never heal.

That was why the hope of this was so troublesome. Could he grab and hold onto it, or would it be revealed a hoax and him a fool all over again?

In the past five and a half years the Empire has murdered millions across the galaxy. Any world daring to refuse Imperial law were crippled until they complied or were wiped out entirely.

And then there was Padme. True, he had witnessed suffering and pain before. Had privately drowned in it many a night. But none compared to her depth of misery and despair. She was broken, ravaged by Anakin's betrayal, and forced to fake her own death and go into hiding with her infant children all while Anakin paraded his power and whores on the HoloNet for all to see.

It made little sense to Obi-Wan, but confronting Anakin was a near impossible task when he was surrounded by hundreds of Storm Troopers and so powerful in his own right. True, deep down Obi-Wan believed he could best Anakin in a duel... but this man... his brother was once his apprentice, raised by him.

Obi-Wan shook his head, eyes scanning the area for trouble as he neared his destination. Back to the situation at hand, if Anakin were who he said he was and this wasn't a trap, the tide may have finally turned in the war. But the man Ahsoka described had changed, no doubt due to all that he had endured. Apparently he had no clue Padme or his children were alive. And for all the misery and pain Obi-Wan had experienced, the joy that would come from Anakin learning his Beloved was alive, and so were his children would be blinding in rapture.

First things first, he had to face Anakin himself. Forget everything, all tests, and anything else. Obi-Wan would know if this man were Anakin Skywalker or not. He'd know it through the Force and from the look in his eyes.

Dare he dream?

Pushing that aside, Obi-Wan entered the back-alley dwelling Vrackens Tavern. Owned and operated by the twin Vracker Brothers. Former Correlian bounty hunters who smuggled just about anything, anywhere and had no love for the Empire. They were criminals, but operated with a code of conduct that Obi-Wan at least respected.

And the drinks here were good too.

Sensing for her, Obi-Wan quickly found Ahoska in a dark corner towards the back of the tavern. He approached her while projecting a sense of nothingness where they stood, so as to not draw any attention at all. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Ahsoka would have hugged him, but kept her cool. She was literally bouncing with energy. "So are you, Master." He winced slightly as she recalled how he hated being called that ever since Anakin betrayed them all. She hoped that would one day change. "I have some ideas on where we can begin searching for Anakin. I was thinking we'd start at..."

"No."

"No what?" Ahsoka blinked as Obi-Wan calmly walked away, procured a drink from a floating waitress droid, and then returned to her with a glass of violet liquid. He took a taste.

"This is quite good. Must be new. Has a hint of Algawn in it. Refreshing."

Ben was a interesting man, Ahoska thought whimsically. Always had been. "Master?"

"Ahsoka, we will not find Anakin no matter what we do. He knows all our tricks, and how best to avoid them. After making contact with you he knows we'll search for him. His guard is up. Our efforts are better spent determining probable targets he'll hit and then being in the right place at the right time."

"But wont the Emperor be arranging fake targets to try and lure him out of hiding?"

"Absolutely. Anakin is counting on that." Ben finished his drink, and then Force-lifted the small glass back over to the bar counter. "If this is Anakin and he is telling the truth, then what he wants people to believe is that he wants a spectacle. That he wants a major event to humiliate the Empire and Palpatine in particular. But if I know him, and I do, he has a real plan he's working on that has nothing to do with that. One that wont just drum up support for the Rebellion. He is playing a dangerous game where he is the only one writing the rules."

Ahsoka agreed, ever impressed by Obi-One's keen mind. "Did you hear about the robbery and murder of Arkanian Micro-technologies C.E.O Belfar Vos'El? That seemed suspicious to me. Especially with that companies former ties to Kamino."

"Yes, I believe Anakin was involved. Not just any one person or team could infiltrate that technologically advanced office, disarm or disregard its security parameters, and then defeat his elite guard. The murders were extremely violent, just the sort of message Anakin wants to send to anyone loyal to the Empire. No matter how rich, powerful, or well affiliated with the Empire you are, you can be hunted and killed."

Ahsoka nodded, exhaling a deep breath. "So what must we do?"

"We stay here, in the lower levels. We keep our eyes and ears to the ground and we catch wind of who the current movers and shakers are. The Black Sun criminal organization has its claws in almost everything, so we should work on gaining a contact within. We need to find the information brokers and start to gather intell. We need to learn of who the Empire employs quietly to handle certain sensitive situations. Rest assured Anakin is doing the same. He'll pick and choose his targets carefully, and then we will find him. Never forget, I taught him everything he knows. And sometimes he even listened."

Ahsoka wondered if that was the first quip Obi-Wan made in years. That old, daring grin was back. A spark of hope she felt in her gut as well. And then her private data-pad sounded. Suddenly, fearfully, her eyes widened. "This is a encrypted message from Padme."

Obi-Wan leaned in closer, instantly engaged. "What does it say?"

"Its... its a request. For Anakin."

**Noyce Tower **

**Secret base of operations for the Black Sun crime syndicate **

**Sector 9 **

**269th floor**

** Imperial City, Coruscant**

"Update please."

"The tower's security system and anti-attack protocols have been completely compromised." Brandishing twin Vibranium laser pistols, Guri stood guard before the massive sliding doors inside of Prince Xizor's magnificently grand office. The female human-replica droid monitored the life signs of the organic bodyguards and mercenaries battling Anakin Skywalker outside.

They were dying in a alarmingly frantic pace.

From the other side of the door her augmented hearing picked up the sounds of devastating violence. "All encrypted computer systems have been hacked and are out of our control. All exits are locked down, and all communications have been disabled for the past four minutes and twenty-four seconds," she explained. "The exterior of the facility remains intact. All lighting sources are operational, and there are no losses of power evident from the outside of the tower. This attack appears to not even be taking place from outside the tower."

"What of the secret escape routes?"

"The structural schematics of this tower have to be in Skywalker's possession. All escape routes are motion-detection wired with Zordium explosive charges."

"All of them?"

"All of them," Guri repeated as she braced herself for a battle she knew that she couldn't win. "Sir, although I know this goes against your principles, I would suggest that you give Mr. Skywalker anything that he asks for."

The suggestion alone was insulting. "I won't bow to him."

"If you don't you may not have a head to bend."

Curling the end of his long, dark ponytail was a sure sign that the leader of the vastly powerful Black Sun syndicate was very concerned that his return to Coruscant during these troublesome times might not have been a wise decision. He sat behind a glossy cobalt black desk with a awe-inspiring view of night-time Imperial City behind him. "Where are my reinforcements?"

"The first battalion arrived moments ago," Guri detailed. "Mr. Skywalker has been slaughtering them ever since."

"Where's the video feed?"

"He disabled it, but not the audio," Guri said. "He wants you to hear them scream."

"He's attempting to create worry and dread in me," Prince Xizor nodded, his long, well-manicured finger nails tapping at the desk. "What is the E.T.A for more reinforcements?"

"Not soon enough. He is here."

Adjusting his priceless, tailor made dark attire, Prince Xizor rose slowly from his throne-like chair. He stood proudly, considering which weapon to grasp or if he should at all, which would undoubtedly tell his enemy he was afraid for his life. The green reptilian skinned leader finally sank back into his chair, even as twin blue and red light-saber blades burst through the door and began burning a full opening. "Are there any guards left?"

Guri lifted her blasters high, at the ready. "No. And all communications are down. We are on our own. We are all that remain alive in this facility. "

"He's murdered them all," Prince Xizor's half-whispered with equal parts respect and awe. What sort of monster had the Emperor created? When the light-saber blades met at the apex of the door the huge chunk of metal burned fell forward with a resounding thud that vibrated throughout the sprawling office. In its place stood the dark outline of a cloaked man who stood taller than this very tower. One who had just killed over one hundred and thirty-six Black Sun operatives. He was, simply put, death on two legs. "Welcome, Master Skywalker."

Anakin marched in with purpose, toward Guri, and with a wave of his hand her entire body roared off the floor, wickedly slamming into the ceiling with such blunt force plaster cracked and fell to the floor. Her body dropped like a sack of rocks, her groans of pain all that could be heard as she writhed on the ground. "Prince Xizor, leader of the Black Sun Syndicate, correct?"

Calm, collected, and ever cold, he responded, "That is correct."

"You possess something that I need. You will give it to me now or I will kill you and every single successor your organization chooses until someone complies."

"And what if I detonate this entire tower with you in it?"

"You're under the impression that you can move any part of your body other than your mouth."

Struggling mightily, the Prince could not move any part of his body save to speak. The sense of helplessness was powerful, but he still knew his greatest weapon was his mind. And if Anakin needed something from him, his life was all that he could bargain for. It would have to be enough. "Aiding you is a criminal act. It's treason against the Empire."

"You talk as if you have a choice," Anakin warned him as he approached. "Do not waste my time. Concede and I shall leave you to your life. Defy me and prepare to face oblivion."

Prince Xizor smiled, "Are you always so dramatic?"

Shutting down his light-sabers, Anakin attached them to either hip. His voice turned direct and forceful, brooking no challenge against him. "Costner Scientific. I want access to all of its plants and facilities. In addition, I want a scientific personal ID and full credentials I can use to safety walk in and out of them. I want their entire catalog of planetary locations and research facilities."

The Prince blinked, having control of such a vast array of galactic resources, he tried to place exactly what Costner Scientific produced, but for the life of him he couldn t focus on it. "If I assist you the Emperor will murder me."

"If you don't then you can die right here. At least with my way, you stand a fighting chance."

"I AM THE LEADER OF THE BLACK SUN!" Prince Xizor shouted, straining against the phantom bonds that held his body in stasis. "I don't negotiate or bargain. I am... uhhhahhh!"

"Choking for air," Anakin declared. "If you die here and now, know that I will find someone in your organization willing to do what I ask to save his or her own life." He slowly walked around the Prince's desk as he fought for every single breath he took. "You are not my enemy, but if you stand in my way I will remove you. So again, how long will it take you to give me what I want?"

With Guri unconscious, all his soldiers dead, and his own body unable to move Prince Xizor found himself in no position to barter for a better deal. "A day... and then you can have what you want," his voice crackled until finally blessed air returned to his lungs as the Force-grip disappeared. He felt light-headed and enraged, but with no hope of winning the day. "What do you want with that company? It is as basic and small a operation as is in my organization."

"That is for me to know. Now make it happen. I will return here in twenty-four hours. If a trap, or the Empire awaits me know this... you won't live to see another day. I won't stop. I won't be denied. And I won't give you a second chance."

As if a blinding head-ache swept through his mind, Prince Xizor blinked hard, wincing as he gazed around the absolute wreckage of his office. Anakin was gone. And he had the choice of running and hiding, going to the Emperor with this new development, or giving Anakin what he wanted.

He sank back into his chair, his chest heaving. "Palpatine, you fool. You've created a monster."

And then he poured himself a drink, albeit with a slightly shaky hand. "In the end one of them will destroy the other, but realistically neither living affords me an advantage."

"Sir," Guri limped towards him as her body began its auto-repair sequences. "What are your orders?"

"The company he wants, Costner Scientific. What is it that they produce?"

"They work closely with the cloners of Kamino and Arkanian Micro-Technologies. They are tasked to produce the clone soldiers and Storm Troopers specially-designed rations and medical supplies."

Prince Xizor had to admit Anakin was insanely brilliant. Insane that whatever he was planning might work, but brilliant that he wasn't going to fight a army with a knife. "Prepare everything Skywalker wants exactly as he wants it. Have everything waiting for him with a disposable protocol droid within twenty-four hours. And then secure our facilities in the Outer Rim. I feel until this situation is resolved, Coruscant isn't a viable business location for our operations. For now, let them battle it out. Someday we'll deal with the winner. But for now Skywalker gets what he wants."

**Eight Standard Days Later**

**Termini Falls Estate**

** Late Evening **

**Naboo**

Immaculately dressed as always, Caid's long fingers nervously tapped over the carved stone banister from the third floor of his magnificent mountain estate. Skyward bound, his steely gaze focused on the modest single-seated gray and white starship descending to the grand courtyard below, its landing gear engaged. Incredibly detailed marble statues of Guardian Angels parted as a well-lit secret landing pad emerged from the ground. The starship landed softly, and then its wings and underbelly shifted from a old refugee craft to reveal its modern Jedi decor.

Padme's personal starship was a gift from him nearly a year ago. And as she emerged from the cockpit, her brown eyes lifted to find him waiting for her. Normally the mere sight of her ship arriving made his heart flutter with anticipation and passionate hunger.

But not today, and maybe never again.

He watched her tell R2 something, and then she leapt in one great jump up onto the balcony. Her amazing Jedi abilities never ceased to impress him as he greeted her with a gentlemanly bow, and then teased. "You're two days late."

"I've been busy." He waited for her to walk into his arms, and when she didn't the hurt was hard to miss. Peering out over the lush, green courtyard simply to marvel at the view, Padme returned her focus to the sad task at hand. It hurt her to look at him, knowing what was to come. Pleasantries had no place here. "I've placed what remains of my family in hiding. They are no longer safe, considering recent events."

Trailing a finger over the elaborately carved banister, Caid could only imagine how hard the last couple of weeks have been and what must be going on in her mind. Though he longed to draw her in his embrace and never let go, he knew she needed room to breathe. But he would not hold his tongue either. "I think its a trap."

"So did I, at first." She could tell that was the last thing he wanted to hear by the sour expression he wore. She rested her back against the banister, her wistful tone continued, "As shocking and unexpected as Anakin's return is, I now believe it is genuine."

Gritting his teeth, Caid cursed under his breath as his pretense of calm control faltered. He could not believe she was falling for this. "Padme, you know how devious the Emperor is. This is likely a grand scheme to root out the Rebellion once and for all before it gains any real footing. Surely you see that?"

Distress lived between them as Padme sought to explain the unexplainable. "Caid, there are things in this universe that the Force allows us to simply know beyond a shadow of a doubt. And recent events have led me to the conclusion, however astounding, that Anakin Skywalker was never Darth Vader."

Arms crossed his broad chest, Caid challenged, "That monster publicly butchered and whored his way across the galaxy for the last five years, all the while causing you more grief than I have ever seen anyone endure," his voice cracked. "I remember the terrible nightmares that woke you up screaming, and the horrible fear you live with each and every day should the Emperor learn of Luke and Leia's existence. That man destroyed your life, betrayed your marriage, and broke your heart!"

"Rest assured no one needs to remind me of the history that is my life for I continue to live it." Her intense expression softened when she felt his genuine concern, and love, for her. His intentions were good, as was his heart. "Caid, the Force grants those sensitive to it with abilities so foreign to the average person that its hard to explain."

"So us average people can't comprehend common sense?" Caid exhaled.

"That's not what I meant," she explained, approaching him to gently grasp his forearm as flocks of Garshi birds flew overhead. "Nothing matters to me more than my children, and I would never, ever, under any circumstance place them in danger. But you have to trust me on this, I have conferred with Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka Tano. We have genetic evidence backed up by a Midi-Chlorin count test that cannot be denied. Also, my mother had an unexpected encounter with Anakin that revealed to me the truth of this." She paused, and then continued, "No, I don't have all the answers. No, the danger is not gone. But no matter how unbelievable it is, the truth remains that Anakin Skywalker has returned and Darth Vader was a clone."

Turning away from her, Caid needed a moment to compose himself. This was all happening so fast and none of it was in his control. He was losing her... His voice strained, "Look, you never needed to spell it out for me, alright. I know Anakin was the absolute love of your life." Turning to face her, he found unshed tears in her eyes and his own. "I have loved you to the best of my ability, and have tried to be patient as I know how to be."

She felt the depth of his heartache, and it was staggering. "You have been wonderful to me, Caid."

"I love your children," he confessed with renewed commitment. "I have not pushed for more than you can give, but I feel as though your mind is made up and I have no choice in the matter at all."

Padme shook her head, and then sighed. She hated this as he deserved better. "This is unfair, I know that. But Caid, I loved you as much as I was capable of, and I needed you and you never let me down. But I never truly fell in love with you, nor did I hide that fact, and I just can't lead you on when I know the day will never come that I feel different."

Her honesty crushed him. He visibly trembled. "Because you will never love anyone as much as your precious Ani?"

"He and I... we were meant to be, and I am so sorry," Padme expressed with genuine sincerity. "You are very special to me, Caid. I know you don't think that s true right now, but I recall every single night you held me when I couldn't sleep. I have shared so much with you, and I trust you. That alone means the world to me. I love how you believed in me and risked your life helping the Rebellion." She continued, "I have seen you with my children and know that you have left a positive influence on them. You have been my best friend for a long time. But you don't deserve half a woman, and that is all that I could offer you."

"I would take it," he quietly pleaded, all pride lost as his gaze begged for a second chance.

"You deserve better," she sought for him to understand. "And I need to be whole again."

His head bowed. "And only Anakin..."

"Yes," she sadly replied. "He is my Beloved. And our family has been decimated by the Emperor. We have lost half a decade of our life together and so much more than that."

Caid warned, "He may not be who you want him to be anymore, Padme."

"I am not the woman he married anymore either," she said. "We are forever changed, Caid. Nothing can alter that after five long, hard years of misery. But for the sake of my children... for Anakin's very soul... and for my heart I have to try and make this right."

The sheer conviction, minus any room for argument, laced her voice as he could only nod. He understood the need to fight for your hearts desire. Had he not he wouldn t be here at all. "Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"No," she answered, wishing there was some way to spare him this pain, but knowing there wasn't. "I am so sorry for hurting you this way, but I would only hurt you more in the long run if we continued our relationship. My heart belongs to my husband, and though nothing is promised to me, if we don't try to find our way back to each other I know I will always regret it. And so will my children."

He had lost her, that was for certain. Completely. Utterly. And there was nothing he could do about it. No fight to be won or argument made. He mustered a last brave moment. "I wish you well."

She had broken a good man's heart, and for that another emotional scar formed. "Thank you, Caid. I wish the same for you."

They talked a bit longer, discussing how she would explain to the children his absence and how she would send his things from her home. They hugged dearly, both wanting something the other didn't, and both hoping the days ahead would be far better than the present. And then Padme whispered goodbye and that she needed to depart.

As her Jedi starship lifted off, Padme waved to a very good man she sincerely hoped someday would forgive her and find his true love. He promised his commitment to the Rebellion would continue, and she believed him. There was a war going on bigger than the both of them. And though she knew he was grieving the loss of her, she never doubted his resolve to help end the Empire.

Alas, her heart and soul belonged to the man she loved, and he was out there. Lost and broken and unbelieving that there wasn't a single good thing left for him in all the galaxy. What would he say when he saw her for the first time in five years? Her short, straight hair was a stark difference from the bushy curls he so loved. Would he still find her beautiful?

Would he kiss her the same way she so loved?

Would he kill her, revealing this was a trap all along?

Would they find their sunrise at the end of the darkest days either had ever lived?

Padme trusted Obi-Wan would find Anakin eventually. And when he did the beacon would be given to him along with a message.

'COME ALONE TO THE RUINS OF THEED PALACE AT NIGHTFALL. COME HOME. THE BEACON WILL LEAD YOU TO YOUR DESTINY AND A NEW DAY, ANI. WE ARE WAITING. P.L.L.'

Cryptic for certain, but she knew it would be effective. It would lead him to her, and as her starfighter lifted off into Naboo's gorgeous night sky she silently swore once the Skywalker's were reunited they would never be separated again...

... and then Empire would burn until it was nothing but ashes!

**Jabba the Hutt's Palace **

**The Throne Room**

** Late Night **

**Tattoine**

Jabba the Hutt never truly embraced the title "Gangster," as he felt it greatly diminished a being of his personal stature. Nonetheless, he enjoyed the fear that came with it in the criminal underworld. But the pale-blue holographic vision before him ruled everything outside of it.

To be perfectly honest, he now ruled everything, period.

"I am in need of your vast network of expert bounty hunters, smugglers, and information brokers who operate in the Outer Rim," the Emperor spoke grimly, his dark hood shadowing the withered, decrepit features of his face. "A one-time associate of mine, Assaj Ventress, is rumored to be hiding in your territory. I want her found, captured alive, and delivered to me."

In all the galaxy only this one being could summon him in the middle of the night, and then deliver a direct order to Jabba Desilijic Tiure, leader of the Clan of Desirabilia. The most powerful underworld Hutt clan in the galaxy.

Jabba grumbled, reaching for a bortha-slug to eat as he considered his options, however few. A nearby device translated his Huttise. "She is a Force-adept, correct? Dangerous, unstable, and loyal to no one save herself."

"Yes."

The Emperor was a man of few words, and even less patience. One didn't argue with a Sith Lord commanding well over nine million Clone soldiers. Jabba played no games, his words measured and conscious. "Why should I risk my operatives when you have the entire Imperial fleet at your disposal?"

Cloaked in darkness that seemed without end, the Emperor calmly, simply, answered the question. "Because I said so."

Flanked on Jabba's left was his Twi'Lek chief-aid Bib Fortuna and bounty hunter Aurra Sing. On his right stood his most lethal assassin Dennik Jerrike and another bounty hunter that showed tremendous promise, young Boba Fett. "Might I ask why you want Assaj Ventress so badly?"

"No."

Dark, cold, and final. Jabba understood how to play angles, read people, and achieve success no matter the odds. Hutts operated during every single Sith and Jedi war since they emerged from their home world centuries ago. And he was sure they'd survive this one. But only if he didn't become a enemy of the Empire. At least not until it was profitable and victory was assured. "I will place a name-your-price bounty upon her head at once."

"Good... good." The Emperor continued. "Make this your top priority, Jabba. It would be a shame if dozens of Imperial Star Destroyers blasted the Hutt home world of Nal Hutta from orbit until the surface was like glass."

The holographic communication abruptly ended. As always, the Emperor loved to remind you of his immense power. But Jabba, ever patient, wasn't buying it. He laughed full body, his tail wagging at the end. "Skywalker has him worried," he nodded as much as his gargantuan body would allow. "All Sith seek apprentices, and Palpatine is without one. He feels vulnerable. Despite the entire Imperial Fleet, he fears one man."

Dennik snorted, knocking back a shot glass of Glorian wine. "Why not ask us to hunt and kill Skywalker?"

Jabba snarled at him. "Fool. Skywalker is a monster!" he pointed out. "Rest assured Palpatine has inquired already. I know for a fact Cad Bane refused. No, he wants a Sith to face his enemy. He trusts no one else. And though I loath both Force-wielding factions, I am in agreement."

Bib Fortuna maneuvered near his master's ear. "Mighty Jabba, will we truly search for Assaj Ventress?"

Jabba grunted, and then chuckled. "We will search for her presence, and then sell the information to Imperials looking to gain Palpatine's favor. I wont risk my forces because he fears Skywalker's reckless vengeance. I am over six hundred years old, and have seen the Sith come and go. Perhaps none as cunning as Palpatine, but still, in the end they bring about their own ruin."

Dannik Jerrike took a seat on the stone bar near his master. "What shall we do?"

"Look at this situation closely," Jabba declared. "Anakin Skywalker is a angry beast that cannot be bargained with, blackmailed, or bullied. He is slaughtering the Empire on Coruscant no less. His Jedi abilities... in all my years I have witnessed no equal. I do not fear the Jedi nor the Sith. But I am no fool. Skywalker is out for blood. He won't stop until he dies, and he fears nothing. Men like that are to be avoided." He turned to Aurra Sing. "Take Boba and hunt for Assaj Ventress on the moons of Jaspera."

Aurra smiled. "So you do know where she is?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere," Jabba replied. "Find her, relay the information, and watch what happens."

"As you wish, master." Aurra bowed. "And my usual fee?"

"Done. Double it if you get anything of interest from Assaj against Palpatine." Jabba looked to Bib Fortuna next. "Find a way to send three million credits to the leaders of the Rebellion."

"Mighty Jabba, their numbers are minimal, and they are more a nuisance than a threat."

"Obey me or I'll feed you to the Rancore."

"Yes... yess..."

"Skywalker has ties to the Rebels. Helping them aids his cause. In this current galactic climate I prefer the Republic to the Empire for if all the Hutt clans united as one we could still not defeat the Galactic Empire. But if Skywalker and this Rebellion can strike at the heart of the Empire, Palpatine himself, then it will crumble. He is the head of the snake. Cut it off and the rats will fight over the crumbs."

"I hate Jedi, and I would never trust them," Boba Fett spoke for the very first time tonight. "Rest assured, they can be killed."

Jabba laughed heartily. "A Jedi killed your father, and so you would wish death upon them all. Youth and its vengeful ways," he noted of the amazingly deadly young bounty hunter. "In the six centuries of my life I've learned to remove rage, pride, and ego out of the way of profits. Boba, remember this always... Business is never personal. Dismissed."

**One standard day later **

**The Imperial Palace **

**The Emperor's War Chambers **

**189th floor**

** Midnight **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

The broad high-definition viewing screen that made up the entire back wall showed no less than seventy Imperial workers on their knees, all begging for their lives as Storm Troopers stood over them with their weapons drawn.

The Emperor heard their desperate cries and blood-curdling pledges of loyalty. Nonetheless, they had all failed. "Execute them immediately." The sounds of laser fire and screams echoed throughout the elaborate War Chamber as Palpatine's throne swiveled to face the two kneeling before it. "Those were the survivors of the space station Alchemy. I trust your investigation into Anakin Skywalker's return is finished?"

Swallowing hard, Imperial Navy Admiral Terrinald gave a cautious nod. "We have just returned from the Outer Rim, Master. We thought you may have wanted to personally interrogate some of the surviving crew before we gave our final report."

"You thought wrong," the Emperor replied coldly. "Begin."

Admiral Terrinald continued, "Our investigation began with the detailed account of every single surviving crew member about the deadly meteor shower that struck the Alchemy space station above the planet Mygetto. Apparently that caused part of the space station to break off and crash into the world below. That section, floors seventeen through twenty-four, included the scientific research ward that housed Anakin Skywalker."

"Were there any signs of sabotage?"

"No, my Lord," Imperial Adviser Ars Dangor entered the conversation, "With over one thousand Imperial troops and expert personnel we scoured the frozen northern mountains of the planet for the wreckage of the space station. As you know, the terrain is perilous at best. A wasteland of ice. Nonetheless we excavated what we could find and found no evidence of an unnatural explosion or technical malfunction. We have video log footage of the meteor shower striking the station, as well as the Black Box and its added intell."

Considering all that he had heard, the Emperor scowled. "How could the damaged portion of that space station survive the free-fall into Mygetto's atmosphere with Anakin's carbon freezing chamber intact?"

"Master," Admiral Terrinald said. "The Alchemy was heavily shielded with independent emergency ray-shielding on each deck. It is possible that one of those independent shields initiated when it reached the planet's atmosphere and protected that section until impact. That may have preserved the freezing chamber, but we cannot be certain."

"There's more," the Emperor noted darkly, a withered hand brushing at his chin. "Even if that were the case, even if his carbon freezing chamber began the unfreezing process upon impact, he would have been extremely weak, disoriented, and prone to die in the frigid elements." The ruler of galaxy shook his head. "Turn your investigation into each and every company operating near the mountains. Were any research teams working in the area? What about scout droids? Did anyone track the space station on satellite arrays? Is anyone suddenly missing from those companies? Anakin had to have had help, and if he is a phantom in the night, whoever assisted him may not be."

"Yes, my Lord," both acknowledged at the same time.

"Squeeze the Intergalactic Banking Clan until they bleed, but find me the answers I seek," he ordered. "In the mean time I have set in place a target for Anakin. One I doubt he will be able to resist," he smiled evilly.

Three standard days later

Seven Heavens Luxury Hotel 99th floor The Entertainment District Galactic City, Coruscant

The clearly terrified, portly Correlian currently wire-tied to a chair surrounded by Vorta bombs was the renowned celebrity author Bins Blackwell.

The HoloNet coined the infamous writer the 'Sultan of Celebrity Filth,' as he was known to pen the most tabloid'esq autobiographies, often times fabricating small truths into sensational lies that drew mountains of controversy. Just a few short days ago it was announced his most ambitious, most heavily researched, most blockbuster subject of all time was near completion. The one that they swore the entire galaxy would be gasping about and wouldn t be able to put down.

The title was revealed as 'Whore: The Life, Lust, and Lies of Padme Amidala Naberrie.'

Born with one of the most unexplainable birth defects, his twin hearts pounded like a tribal drum inside his broad chest. Shaking nervously, the black-haired Bins Blackwell sat strapped into the oversized interview chair as he was surrounded by a droid staff of HoloNet reporters and hovering droid cams who were about to break the world exclusive interview with him. Or at least that was what the HoloNet was instructed to report. In reality, Bins had never begun writing anything about the former Senator from Naboo. He was captured in the middle of the night by Imperial secret police, drugged, and brought here. He'd read the other so called autobiographical books on Padme's life, but never wrote one himself for the topic of her was far to saturated already. And he certainly hadn't spent a fortune as was reported recently to learn new, appalling details about her private life.

And certainly not now when her powerful, vengeful husband had apparently returned from the grave to slaughter anyone associated with her demise.

Alas, he was but a pawn in a elaborate scheme to draw out the enemy of the Empire. He knew he was going to die shortly. All his great wealth, political influence, and secret connections couldn t get him out of this. His eyes frantically scanned the luxurious room where the galaxy was supposed hear new, shocking revelations they'd never heard before concerning the former Senator from Naboo.

The spacious hotel suite was set-up to appear as though the interview of the century was about to take place. Bins dark eyes searched all around, hating that he was trapped and about to die for something he wasn t even a part of. Sure, he'd committed a lifetime of sins, but not this one.

How poignant it was, in retrospect.

With all the girth of his burly size, he attempted rocking the chair back and forth, but it was securely bolted the to floor. He felt helpless, his fate sealed. Sweat beaded down from his temple, begging from behind the white cloth tied over his mouth.

And then the holo-disc lamps and ceiling lights began flickering before before all light gently faded into darkness... that was when a blinding blue blade ignited near a corner window, and then every single droid in the room was cut down with swift, brutal efficiency. All that Bins could hear were the whirling sounds of a light saber and the droids falling to pieces upon the floor. All that he could see was the shadow of a phantom moving as if it were not born of this world, seemingly everywhere at once. A harbinger of death made flesh. His bladder released, such fear ate him alive as he shrieked and shook the chair, wanting to plead for his life... to offer anything... everything he had to live another day.

"You've made a fortune off the misery of others," the shrouded being declared coldly as it approached. "You live off of lies and deceit, uncaring who it hurts or if it was the truth at all. But rest assured, I know you are not writing this book they claim you are. You're a pawn being used to wrest a emotional response from me... the old man seems almost desperate."

Bins shouted when the clothed tied over his mouth was torn away via the Force. "Please! I'll give you anything you want! I don't want any of this! Please save m..."

When the nearby residents of this affluent district in Imperial City talk amongst themselves tomorrow morning, they'll all describe the deafening blast that rattled the very ground for nearly half a mile in all directions. They'll detail the gigantic burst of light as several whole floors of the Seventh Heaven Hotel were destroyed in a massive fiery explosion that lit the night sky like a second sun.

Moving in from their hidden locations the area, twenty-five mid-sized Imperial shuttles quickly surrounded the structure that was now engulfed in blustering flames. Each craft carried five heavily-armed first generation Clone soldiers. Broad, bright beams of life burst from their underbellies, illuminating wide sections of hotel that had just been destroyed as thick billows of black smoke lifted skyward. On the ground below guests and staff were being evacuated as fire began consuming the rest of the towering hotel.

With none of the Imperial shuttles individual motion detectors showing any signs of movement within the burning building, a Clone soldier spoke into his comm-link, "Sir, we have found no signs of Skywalker as of yet. Shall we land and begin searching through the debris?"

"Yes. Proceed with caution. The Emperor wants evidence of Skywalker's demise. Even a blood smear will will do."

A Clone commander sifting through the smoking rubble with his team checked in, "Sir, so far we've only found the blood markers for Bins Blackwell. Nothing of Skywalker as of yet. we've discovered scraps of black fabric that are seared into some form of robotics, but no blood stains. There are droid remains of a unknown design here, including a cybernetic hand burned around a light-saber. My conclusion is that I don't think Anakin Skywalker was ever here."

"He is now."

Their communications hacked, the Imperial shuttles began frantically scanning the skies and rooftops of all the structures surrounding the burning hotel. As the ships began trying to create a perimeter, the first Imperial shuttle banked hard and to the left, swiveling sideways, its soldiers onboard leaping for their lives as it slammed into the side of a fiery gambling tower.

"TALK TO ME! CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING?" a clone Arc-commander shouted into his comm-link, finding only static as a reply. His eyes widened in shock as suddenly a second shuttle veered backward, crashing into another as they exploded in a fiery ball, descending rapidly towards the ground as people scattered in all directions. The resulting explosion caused mayhem! "SKYWALKER IS HERE! KILL HIM FOR OUR EMPORER!"

Alas, they had no chance.

Anakin masterfully wielded the Force, his destructive attacks so fast and unexpected that by the time the ninth ship crashed the rest were in retreat. He leapt through the air from shuttle to shuttle, slashing fuel cells and pilots into nothing, before moving on to kill again. Blades of light illuminated the night skies, yet none could fix his position as he slaughtered them all brutal efficiency.

And yet, although the bomb and subsequent attack were met with blinding violence, Anakin knew he should not have responded at all.

This ruse was no more than a test to see if a emotional response was still a part of him. His feelings were still in play, no matter how much he tried to silence them forever. Now Palpatine would use that against him. He would have to be on guard even more than usual.

Standing atop of the gambling tower as fire-ships began moving in the area to deal with the blazes, Anakin felt eyes upon him. No, more than eyes. The Force... a powerfully familiar signature from what felt like a lifetime ago.

His former Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

Glancing to the far right, a cloaked Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano patiently waited for him on a darkened rooftop. It seemed they knew he would respond tonight as well. Knew it as surely as Palpatine did. But what none of them knew was that in five standard weeks time this war would be turned upside down, twisted in a way none of them could possibly imagine. So whatever ground he lost tonight in his war against the Empire, he'd repay it a thousand-fold when his plan reached fruition.

For now though, the last thing he wanted to do was face his former Master ever again. To be reminded of his utter failure as a Jedi. Of how little he listened and had learned from someone so wise. Still, Anakin knew he'd avoided this confrontation for so long already that this reunion felt inevitable.

Not since he last was with Padme's mother did he feel... truly feel something other than blinding rage. Obi-Wan was once like a father to him, and had he heeded his Master's warning about Palpatine today he might have been a father himself. Instead of this dead machine of death seeking vengeance and nothing more.

Taking a running start, he leapt into the air, clearing one building entirely before landing on top of the roof where the duo waited for him in the shadows. "Impressive." For all the years he wanted to slay Darth Vader for countless atrocities, Obi-Wan took in the visage of his former Padawan standing before him. Taller it seemed, broad with lean muscle, and angry beyond words. He was a mountain not to be moved, and had no Force signature at all. Odd and intriguing... Being this close to him again, when all he'd wanted to do was kill him for nearly half a decade was as strange as he expected it to be. The flood of emotion he felt wasn't easy to hold in check. "Welcome back."

Simple and to the point as ever. Anakin's former Master appeared older to him, as if misery had visited and left an enduring impression. When once they were brothers now they favored each other as strangers who'd vaguely crossed paths once upon a time. And yet that trademark hint of mischief still danced behind his former Master's eyes. Anakin swallowed hard. "I'm not here to work with the Rebellion or the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan. I will continue to pretend I do to assist you in drawing support, but I have my own plan for the Empire. And it doesn't include any of you."

"So no hug, Sky Guy?" Ahsoka attempted to joke, hoping for even a hint of his old daring smile. If it were there he turned away before she could see it. This was still so much to take in, and the very real fear this might be a elaborate trap weighed heavily upon her. But deep down in her gut, she felt she knew the truth. She wanted hope to be alive after five years of horror. Her voice trembled when she spoke, "I miss you... we all miss you. We just didn't know... Darth Vader was convincing and we all..."

"Darth Vader wasn't me."

"We know that now," Obi-Wan calmly replied, hands folded inside the sleeves of his cloak. "We have processed the evidence you provided and confirmed it with Master Yoda himself. Yes, we still have some questions as I'm sure you do. But we feel certain you are who you say you are."

He shouldn't be here. Not with them. How could they even stand to look at him? He failed them all. Anakin sighed. "Go back to whatever plans you are making. They do not concern, nor will they include me."

Obi-Wan tried to reason with him. "Anakin, please listen to me. There is far more that we can accomplish together than apart. Your one-man crusade against the Empire..."

"Is doomed to fail like everything else I tried to prevent thus far, right?" Anakin's bitter words rushed out like poison to finish the statement, his chest tight with deep seeded regret.

"No," the Jedi Master replied. His tone turned fatherly, seeking to find the lost man in the storm of immense pain that surrounded him. "I was going to say its simply not a wise course of action. No one man, not you, myself, nor Master Yoda or anyone else can defeat the entire Empire. It is simply not possible. And even if you kill Palpatine, he has a council of evil men and women who would gladly take over his throne and continue the cruelty that now governs the galaxy. And they too would command the entire Imperial Fleet and well over twelve million Storm Troopers. This is why a long-term plan of action, with a fully realized coalition of planets gives us the best chance to someday win this war."

Obi-Wan took a careful step forward, his gaze humble and understanding. "I would not pretend to know what's happened to you in the last five years, or how you feel today. I cannot imagine how terribly you miss Padme." He watched Anakin's throat constrict painfully, and in that moment, felt his utter sorrow. It nearly overwhelmed the Jedi Master. But just as fast, blinding, deadly rage returned. "I know you have suffered greatly, but we have all suffered at the hands of the Empire. We have all bled and lost loved ones and lived on the run for years since the Empire came to power. And that suffering, even if Palpatine dies, will continue until we find a way to rally the galaxy behind a re-united Republic."

Anakin shook his head, still unable to face his former Master in the eyes. "I am on my own path now, Obi-Wan. Save your speeches for the new recruits."

"We were brothers once, you and I."

Once, Anakin thought to himself. "That was before I failed you."

Silence reigned as they all stood there, ghosts of the past and present. Obi-Wan finally realized how unfairly Anakin carried the weight of the whole galaxy on his shoulders, and felt as though he let everyone down that had ever believed in him. Every death stained his hands with blood he could never wash away. That he just wasn't good enough, and his soul-wrenching guilt was eating him alive. Obi-Wan knew that sentiment all to well as his head bowed. He loved and missed his brother more than words could ever say. His voice faltered, "All of us have blame to accept responsibility for here."

Anakin quickly seized his gaze! "Excuse me, but did your wife and child die?"

Obi-Wan met him head on. "No, but countless lives have been lost because of our inability as Jedi to see what was directly right in front of us, and our own arrogance and ego. We were our own worse enemy, and we know that now. All that we can do is move forward and learn from our mistakes. We were all manipulated and used by Palpatine. But your return is a sign of renewed hope, the likes of which we have not had since before the Republic ended. The living Force forgives and renews. All things are not lost so long as we believe. This is our time to make it right."

"Master," Ahsoka called out to Anakin, slowly walking toward him. Her eyes misted over as she spoke. "I'm so happy you're alive, and that Darth Vader was never the real you. He was a cruel, evil, hateful monster. The Anakin I looked up too and loved was a good man. A great and powerful Jedi who I learned so much from. I miss you so much all the time, and there are others who... You don't have a clue the joy your return will bring someday. We just want to help you, and we need your help."

"This... this isn't my way anymore, Snips." When she smiled at the mention of that old nickname, he craved hugging her. But his heart was still far to broken to submit to the emotion. Alas, she was beautiful, strong, and proud. So strong with the Force now. He had no doubt she made a great Jedi. "I'm going to make things right. I'm going to crush the Empire. I'm going to avenge Padme and my child. And when Palpatine has been publicly shamed and shown to be nothing but a weak old man, I shall take his life."

Ahoska solemnly asked, "But why alone?"

"Because I can't take the deaths of any more people I love on my hands," Anakin raged loudly.

"Then maybe you need your hope renewed, my friend." Reaching inside his cloak, Obi-Wan retrieved a circular beacon disk and handed it to Anakin. "If there is anything at all left of the brotherhood we once shared, then please do as this message asks. I swear to you, it will be worth it."

"What is this?" Anakin took the beacon, and then looked skyward as a small shuttle craft descended toward him. When the cockpit opened, Catana-Si gave a nod. "I must depart. Do not look for me."

Before Obi-Wan could reply, his gaze settled upon the mysterious dark-haired woman flying the shuttle. She was, in a word, absolutely stunning. And possessed a powerful Force presence that was unrefined, but staggering. Apparently she was Anakin's partner, of sorts. Alas, another piece of this ever growing mysterious puzzle. Something about her was utterly fascinating. "Follow the beacon, Anakin. All that you need awaits you."

With that, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka departed towards nearby speeders and took off.

Choked with emotion, Anakin climbed into the passenger seat as Catana-Si sped off into the night sky.

While merging into the repulse traffic lanes, Catana Si commented, "So that was the legendary 'Negotiator'? Wow... I like his beard," she appreciated fondly.

Anakin almost smiled. Almost. And then he played the message embedded in the beacon...

**One Standard Day Later**

**A rusted black Zulcan Star-Fighter **

**Breaking the upper atmosphere en-route to Theed Palace**

** Late Night **

**Theed, Naboo**

Rain.

Rain made it perfect.

Foreboding dark clouds roared a treacherous thunder-storm over the capital city of Naboo as heavy rains drowned the lush landscape. Braving the dangerously swirling winds, Anakin Skywalker piloted his stolen star-fighter towards whatever end the night held.

His chest tightened as he approached what was left of the once impeccable Theed Palace, now illuminated by lightening as half the structure laid in ruin. Suddenly the Force awakened within him, igniting his soul in some profound way he did not understand. He felt compelled to face whatever awaited him on the other end of the beacon, despite Catana's grave warning that this could be a elaborate trap.

Anakin agreed with her that nothing about the beacon's mysterious message nor Obi-Wan giving it to him made sense. Nonetheless, the moment he read it his throat constricted as something... something elusive and yet incredibly powerful beckoned him to return here.

No matter the immense pain it undoubtedly cause him.

This once beloved world reminded him of his most grievous personal wound. One that he was certain would never heal. His greatest scar among so many.

Embedded on the broad side of a rocky cliff with a magnificent multi-tiered waterfall, Theed Palace was barely visible as torrential rain beat rapidly upon the cockpit of Anakin's starship. The palace was now a decaying relic ever since Imperial Star Destroyers blasted it from space after the now deceased Queen defied the Emperor s orders when he slaughtered the entire Gungan population.

The price paid was Naboo's freedom, now a slave world to the Empire with no king or queen. Only a ruthless Emperor who did not care if every single person on the planet died so long as they knew he was all powerful.

Nearly half the great palace was in ruined decay, with its crumbled turrets and decimated towers now buried in rubble. The other half of the palace somehow remained intact, but the hollow vision it now made, devoid of light and life tormented Anakin's heart. This was where he first kissed his Angel. Where she was so beloved by her people. This was her home world. The one they both loved dearly. This was to be their home after the war ended and their baby was born.

Naboo was supposed to be his grand reward for surviving the war and fulfilling his destiny. The Skywalkers retiring from public life, damn anyone s opinion or the consequences. They would finally pursue their life together.

Now Naboo was just another of his countless lost dreams, buried alongside his wife and child. Shmi... The Younglings. Everyone who had ever foolishly believed in him. His failure was so absolute there were days he would welcome death and whatever came next if only to silence his inner misery.

He privately swore Palpatine would know such unending anguish and humiliation before he took his last breath.

But as the heavens thundered so loudly his starship shook violently, he approached the empty grand palace of Naboo. No searchlights, patrol ships, or security detail followed his approached. Such a stark contrast to what he remembered, and then again, nothing was as it once was.

The beacon lying in his lap began beeping louder as he maneuvered near a wide, hollow crater that was once the magnificent Palace library. The rains came down so hard he could barely see, but through a massive hole in the domed roof his eyes caught sight of a slender cloaked figure standing alone atop a staircase in the downpour.

A figure that gave off no Force signature at all. Not even what he would feel in the presence of a regular person. It was as if this being lived outside the Force entirely. Anakin found himself most curious and on edge.

Lightening streaks criss-crossed the dark skies as the fighter's landing gear extended. Anakin brought the ship down through the roof's gale hole amidst a thick gust of damp dust as he landed softly. The figure, standing atop a spiral staircase, did not move a muscle, watching him.

The starfighter's canopy lifted as Anakin rose to his feet, and then leapt to the ground. The once lavish Royal Library was now a burned out husk minus after the Imperial Fleet decimated half the palace. Fire burned through here, torching nearly everything. Rain-soaked rows of ten-foot tall golden book shelves were charred all around him, while scorched pages of thousands of books covered the once flawless marble floor. His heavy black cloak absorbed the storms showers as rain drops cascaded down his face. Lifting his gaze, he openly stared at the person who summoned him here. Lifting the beacon in his right hand, he dropped it to the ground. "I'm here. Now tell me who you are?"

The figure seemed to bow its head, as if so stricken by emotion the moment was overwhelming. And then finally, it spoke.

"Its me, Anakin," her eerily familiar voice lifted barely above the howling winds. "Padme."

When she pulled back her hood, revealing herself in the rain, Anakin inhaled sharply as pure horror ripped through him to the very core of his being. All air fled his lungs in a desperate rush as he stumbled a step backward, his entire body shaken with pure shock. Her gorgeous brown hair was far shorter, straighter, and now black. But her lovely face, glistening wetly, was as lovely as he dreamed every night. Her cherished gaze as as tender as it was indomitable.

"No!" rumbled powerfully from the very pit of soul as his stare narrowed hatefully. "Whatever kind of game this is, someone must want to die if they are willing to play it with me!"

Shivering in the rains chill, Padme could not sense his presence in the Force, same as it was at her mother's home. And though she did not understand this as they had always shared a incredibly powerful Force bond, she knew this man was her husband. Her heart knew. And for that precious miracle she wept openly, as did the heavens down upon them. Leading him here was her plan. But how to get through to him... "This is not game, Anakin," she replied, her unbreakable will set upon bringing him home and reuniting their family. "I know this must seem impossible to believe, but please allow me to explain."  
"Save your lies!" slithered through gritted teeth as he couldn't, wouldn't, refused for a even Sith second to believe this atrocity. Yes, she looked exactly like his Angel. But Padme was dead. This wasn't real! Why would Obi-Wan do this to him? Reaching out with the Force, he felt no others nearby. No danger at all. But this had to be a trap. "Are you a clone? A shape-shifter? ANSWER ME!"

"I am none of those, I assure you. My name is Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker, and I am your wife," she declared proudly, eyes drinking in the sight of the man she loved with all that she was as hot rain drops fell upon her face. "Five and a half years ago when I was faced with your apparent turn to the Dark Side, my heart and soul shattered. I had no time to process anything other than to think of my pregnancy and how best to continue the fight against the new Empire," she explained as he stood perfectly stoic, his entire focus set upon her. "I, along with a small number of brave Senators, and with Obi-Wan's assistance faked a accident so that Palpatine wouldn't come after us. We needed time to prepare and I needed safety for our..."

"Palpatine murdered my wife!" Anakin loudly raged! "I personally researched the explosion that destroyed her ship and the subsequent investigation. Imperial officials had a body and they buried her publicly. That had genetic evidence!"

Peering at her lost love through wet lashes, Padme couldn't fathom how the tragic events of their lives had played out this way. So she wasn't at all surprised he wouldn't be able to believe at first. She was still coming to grips with his return as well. Five long years of misery, and now this. "I had plenty of enemies, Anakin. We wanted Palpatine to believe one of them went after a group of us at one time in a effort to gain his favor. Obi-Wan designed the explosion himself, so it looked incredibly authentic. He made sure all evidence pointed to numerous Anti-Republic or Separatist factions. Bale Organa's great wealth bought us a number of people's help to create the fiction of our deaths. And yes, the body was a clone. I provided enough of my own blood to prove I was dead. And with you gone and no knowledge of my pregnancy, Palpatine just let my death go." Raw anger swelled in her chest as she declared, "I wasn't important enough anymore to be concerned with. I was less than nothing to him," she spat out hatefully. "I changed my appearance and took on the identity of Pilar Fallen. I've been part of the leadership overseeing the formation of the Rebellion ever since... and preparing to face Darth Vader one day and kill him."

Even if for a split second he allowed his heart to dare hope, he knew this woman was not Padme Skywalker. Gusting winds swept his cloak about him as he spoke. "You're either a very creative liar, or part of a greater plot against me."

"You are as unwilling to accept this now as I was days ago when you visited my mother at her home," her voice trembled. She recognized his surprise at her mention of his visit to Jobal. "I... I know how unbelievable all of this sounds, Ani."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he shouted angrily, pointing at her as thunder boomed overhead. "YOU ARE NOT PADME!"

"I am, beloved," she assured him with a soft voice. "We have lost so much, and we are both so broken... We have suffered and grieved beyond words, and I am still undone by the miracle of your return and the reality of what that means. I have longed for nothing more this last half a decade save slitting your throat ear to ear before destroying your Master. But you are not Darth Vader. I accept that now, hard as it is. Coming to grips with that has been extremely difficult."

"I can't feel you," Anakin battled the heart-wrenching emptiness of a life without her. He trembled in the rain, nearly unable to face this lie. To see her again, even as a clone he was sure she was, felt like being stabbed in the gut, the knife twisted about to rend his flesh asunder. He was naive to have believed he had suffered enough already. "I could sometimes sense my wife from across the stars, but as I stand before you now its like you're not even there."

"I can't sense you either," Padme replied as they faced off in the pouring rain. "I don't have all the answers to the countless number of questions we both have. But I know this," she regarded him without any doubts in her voice. "You are my husband and I am your wife. The living Force has reunited us against all odds. This is our miracle, Ani." Her thoughts quickly filled with Luke and Leia. "Even more than you know."

She had no Force signature. No signature at all. Nothing. Hasn't seen Obi-Wan in years. Would he set him up? Would Ahsoka? And for what purpose? How did this clone know about his visit to Jobal's home? Was Obi-Wan turned to the Dark Side? He hadn t sensed that at all. The initial message talked about destiny, but it made so little sense. Why must his enemies strike at his heart so viciously? Didn't they know he would strike back ten times as hard!

Facing his silent defiance, Padme swallowed deep in the back of her throat. "We have so much to talk about. We have..."

This was too much! "My wife was murdered in retaliation against me and this lie will cost you your own!" Sorrow and grief breathed fire into the dragon that lived within his heart. This was a abomination! "I see through your lies, but this time I won't fall victim!"

"Come to me then, and find out." She quickly back-peddled when he leapt onto the balcony, twin green and blue lightsabers drawn, sizzling steam from the rain droplets pelting the blades. Her senses were on high alert, ready and focused as Yoda trained her to be.

Anakin stalked toward her. "I see through your deception!"

"There is no deception, Ani. I am your wife. I'm Padme."

"NO!" Anakin attacked violently, suddenly, and was shocked by the swift block of his attack by her blue lightsaber. His eyes widened at her skill. "My wife didn't know how to use a lightsaber!"

"I am a Jedi now. Like my husband before me."

"... since you claim to be a Jedi... then die like one!"

Suddenly he was a blaze of lightening quick aggressive strikes that she parried while frantically back-stepping, leading him further inside the palace down a long, dark corridor that led to a shadowy dining hall. His greater height and longer length were met by her superior speed, but she knew she wasn't nearly as skilled as he was.

Good thing thinking on her feet was a Padme trademark.

Ducking one fierce slash, she blocked another before back-flipping several times in a row until she landed atop a broad dining room table. His dark scowl did not move her. "Ask me something only Padme would know, and I will answer because I am her."

Shrugging off his soaked cloak, Anakin glared at her with a inner darkness he didn't even try to fight tonight. "Who is behind this plot? Tell me... tell me now!"

Racing toward her, when Anakin somersaulted through the air she lifted her hand at the ceiling. Five huge glass chandeliers ripped off their chains, slamming into him in mid-air. Glass shards and his body crashed to the floor. "This is no plot. I am your wife! You must listen to me!"

"Liar!" Anakin's open palm aimed to the dining room table. It splintered, and then exploded from beneath her, sending Padme falling backward to the floor as Anakin rose back to his feet.

Thinking quickly, Padme caught sight of a stone pillar. Using the Force, she lifted, and then flung it at Anakin, who deftly sliced it in half. She sent another, and then another, as each were cut down before reaching their target."The night we were married, when I walked out of the refresher and you saw what I was wearing, you called me your everything and your light. Ask yourself, who else but the real Padme would know that detail?"

Standing perfectly still, Anakin refused to listen... refused to believe... "Palpatine could have found a way to access my memories while I was held in captivity."

"Why would he care about such a personal, private moment, Ani? It doesn't make sense. He wasn't planning on you ever escaping!"

"Shut up!"

"You allowed yourself to be submitted to genetic tests. I'll do the same and then you'll have proof."

"SILENCE!" Attacking wildly, he found her fighting style fluid, if a bit calculated. Still, she made a formidable opponent as they clashed lightsabers all around the dining hall, battling viciously.

Anakin held his sabers ahead of him, moving in for the kill. "Someone has taught you well."

"I do not want to fight you, husband."

"You are unwise to lower your defenses," the whir of their lightsabers echoed around them in a desperate, relentless chorus.

Swiping aside one of his overhead strikes, Padme leg swept at his feet. Anakin countered by forward-flipping over her head, and found his attack parried from behind when he landed. He recoiled slightly, and then pressed his assault, slashing both blades in a barrage that knocked her off her feet. "Stay down!"

"Never!" He didn't know he was standing on a long royal rug. Using the Force, she tore it from under his feet, sending him crashing to the floor. Turning over, Padme rose and raced towards the exit. The open double-doors suddenly slammed shut, and then she somersaulted backwards over a flying chunk of ragged chunk of concrete wall plaster Anakin flung after her. Though tired and breathing heavily, Padme knew this was the fight of her life. One she could not ever afford to lose. "Talk to me, Ani! I can prove what I say is true."

"DECIEVER!"

Padme ran into one of the main branching hallways with Anakin right on her heels.

As he stalked after her, Padme braced herself, lightsaber held at the ready. "You know I would have done anything to protect our child! You know this! I don't sit back and let things happen, I make them happen. I helped fake my death to protect what mattered most to both of us."

With his chest heaving, though not nearly as heavy as his heart, Anakin gazed skyward. "Just die!"

Knowing he was the Chosen One was one thing. Seeing his full power unleashed was quite another as the gigantic curved ceiling buckled with twisting lines of deep cracks that soon began falling in massive chunks of plaster and debris all around them. Her Force reflexes saw her diving and quickly maneuvering around falling debris as it felt like the entire palace quaked. She barely had time to escape death, using everything Master Yoda taught her to face Anakin's onslaught as waves of dust, glass, and concrete splintered all around her.

And in that incredible moment as she witnessed his great power, Padme felt a ripple through the Force as she watched him... and then the purest sense of his presence came over her like a tidal wave as she felt his immense fear, deep seeded sense of failure, and the colossal loss of all that he loved... she truly felt him again. Her eyes and heart widened as it all came back to her in a flood of unimaginable emotion. The harder he fought against her, the harder she would fight for him. "I sense the good in you, Anakin. The conflict."

"There is no conflict!" Blue eyes tracking her, he watched her leap up through one of the large cracks in the ceiling into the throne room upstairs. He chased after her, leaping through it as well, and was met with a awesome array of lightsaber attacks as she went at him hard! Slashing and cutting, taking the fight to him as he was caught off guard at first. His thoughts were a riot of emotion as he battled her.

They fought around the throne itself, at one point slicing it half. It dawned on him yet again how perfect the clone mimicked her voice and expressions, but this couldn't be real. This person was nearly at a Master's level of lightsaber skills. "TELL ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE!"

The Force, at that very moment, began erupting in powerful, unpredictable waves all around them as Padme faced her husband, lightsaber drawn before her. The titan-steel walls buckled with deep fissures crisscrossing all around them, as did the floor as it rumbled powerfully beneath their feet. Paintings cracked, statues burst, large paned windows shattered, chairs imploded, and the ceiling began falling once more. "I am your wife, Ani. And this," she extended her arms, "Is us. This is our bond. We died to each other, and that's why I think we lost it. But neither of us are dead, and it has returned to us. Look inward, my love. Feel us," she implored him.

He shook his head angrily, unable to trust, wet hair plastered to his face as he wept with rage. "Stop... just stop... no, better yet, die!"

His attacks were lethal, pushing and shoving her backwards until she back-flipped up onto a scaffold, and then leapt once more to an upstairs floor. "I won't ever give up on you," she swore before racing down a long burned out hallway, past toppled over scorched furniture that led toward the Royal living quarters. He tracked her, relentlessly pursuing his prey.

Running out of strength and options, Padme watched Anakin slowly approach from the other end of the hall as thunder crackled loudly in the skies.

With her back to the door of the Queen's chambers, Padme killed her lightsaber, allowing the weapon to drop from her fingertips. "I will not fight you. And you'll be forced to kill me."

Unleashed tension lived in his dark gaze. "If that is your destiny."

She watched him draw ever closer, but with every step he took his expression grew more frustrated, agitated, and then finally conflicted as she knew he sensed it... them, once more. "It feels like a miracle because it is, Anakin. We are alive and we are together once more," she told him. "Beloved, search your feelings. I am Padme Skywalker. I swear it."

His heart choked on the sheer depth of what he felt in her presence, his tall frame visibly trembling as he grimaced painfully. It was as if he were dying, and to allow this hope... this unbelievable hope... the certainty that she was telling the truth into his dead, dark world meant more than he could handle.

But when he gazed at her beautiful face all that he could do was release his lightsabers. To see her again, different and yet the same. Strong, vital and alive. Powerful. Fearless. How could he believe? What if it was all taken away from him again. "I... I can't trust this."

"Then trust me," she spoke softly as tears trickled down her face. "I am terrified and broken and unsure of where all of this will lead. But I know that I love you. And I know that there is good in you still. And I will fight for my family until my dying breath. Even if I have to fight you."

He could Force choke her to death before she could stop him. Perhaps shatter her ribs and chest plate with a Force push between one blink and the next. He considered doing all those things, but when faced with truly feeling their intense bond again, he was lost beyond words. The wall he'd built up around his heart crumbled at her feet. He felt so unworthy of any good thing... His voice trembled mightily, "How can this be?"

"I don't know," she conceded as they now stood face-to-face, his invasion of her personal space complete. He towered over her as she gazed into his eyes. Her hands lifted, palms pressed to his chest as she wept, his heartbeat beneath her fingertips. "I have desired nothing more than to kill you for half a decade."

His head bowed as countless frozen nights in Mygetto's mountainous caverns came rushing back to him. The words choked out, "I grieved you and our child alone."

"And I watched you with all those women... I hated you," she winced painfully as she faced him. "I felt so stupid and humiliated and so far less a woman... I wanted you dead."

At last his hand lifted to softly caress her lovely face, the pad of his thumb brushing aside a lone tear. "I failed you and our child."

"Never, beloved. Never."

Unable to resist a second more, Anakin drew Padme firmly to his chest, gasping before capturing her in a fierce, devouring kiss that swallowed her very breath. His fingers tangled in her wet hair as he cupped the back of her head, savagely plundering her soft mouth. She arched into him, craving the feel of his strong body, closing her arms tightly around his neck, possessively holding onto him.

Instinctively, Padme back-kicked the bedroom door open to the former Queen's personal bed chambers as they hungrily kissed inside. Wind whistled through two broken windows in the far right corner, while fat rain droplets pelted the marble floor from multiple cracks in the ceiling. The Skywalker's couldn't have cared less, seeking only that particular piece of furniture in the center of the huge royal bedroom.

"Is this real?" Anakin questioned while dragging her cloak off her shoulders, tossing the soaked garment aside. His chest heaved as he gazed at Padme with raw passion, and then claimed her mouth with such hunger. Hoisting her up high against his chest, her feet off the floor, he roared toward the magnificently huge bed.

"Yes, love... Gods, yes," she panted as they clawed and ripped at each others clothes, shivering as cool air met damp skin, as thunder rattled windows and lightening skittered across the room. The insistent pulsing between her thighs left her pulse racing as her body language shifted into lust. She wanted, needed, demanded this man and no other, ever! When he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, she sucked hungrily on the tip as they fell onto the bed over the thick covers.

Bared naked beneath him, a seconds note of her insecurity was crushed by the sheer emotion of his voice.

"I've missed you, Padme... I love you so much... more than anything in my life... I need you... By the Force, I need you more than my next breath."

She drew him onto of her, fingers delving in his rain-slicked hair as she kissed him until his moan vibrated down her throat. He was all hard muscle, dangerously sexy as they ravished each others mouths. His cock was so hard against her mound, her clit pulsing as he sawed over it, grinding into her. "This is forever," she declared with a husky moan. "We've found our way back to each other." She sensed his thoughts were a riot of emotion, and that he had so loathed that he lived when he thought she did not. "We are alive, Ani. Together. Strong. And nothing can stand against us. I love you... I need you...Now!"

Her delicious little shiver left him breathless with longing. Though her inner darkness alarmed him, he found it wickedly irresistible as his aching cock stirred for her. He bent down, capturing the tip of her nipple in his warm mouth, loving the way it puckered over his tongue.

"Ani," she groaned loudly as the windows rattled once more from loud thundering outside. His tongue swirled around the breast before inhaling once more, sucking on her until her hips began arching against him. He kissed over the valley between her breast, paying sensual homage to the other, his teeth nipping the tip until she cried out, "Please... now."

Her body bucked beneath him when he nudged the head of his cock at her slick opening, and then sank inside her as their heated gazes locked the whole time. Her eyes fluttered shut, head dipped back with a desperate groan that crippled his senses as she felt so damn tight around him he swore this must be the afterlife. He slowly withdrew, the pleasure written on her face so acute he committed it to memory for all time. And then he drove back deeply inside her, forcing her to take all of him. The sweet sound of his name escaping her lips created a wild, fiery thirst for her he knew could never be quenched.

Nuzzling kisses along the column of her throat made her blood boil as her husband fucked her with long, powerful strokes that saw her nails dragging at the damp skin over his back. With her toned legs locked tightly around his waist, he withdrew almost fully, and then thrusted forward as her nails bit into his shoulder blades. Soon her hands filled with the toned muscle of his backside, the cheeks flexing and releasing as he took her harder. She felt so complete, so full of him, so feminine and deeply loved her body melted around his. Hips arched and rolled, meeting every invasion, urging him to take what he wanted. This was pleasure cascading the borderline of pain, her surrender and victory as they frantically made love to drown out the pain of the past five years. "I'm yours, Ani... always... love you, always!"

Her inner muscles quivered, opening and closing so tightly around him as his heart pounded faster. Spreading her with open with every deep thrust as his mind tried to keep up with the intense pleasure he was experiencing. When she tore his mouth from her neck back to her lips, his animalistic reaction to her kiss saw the bed screeching over the floor, the bed springs squeaking loudly as they fucked insatiably. Fucked through the haze of exhaustion, violently, aggressively, passionately erasing five long ugly years of misery until at last she jerked hard beneath him, coming with him buried so deeply inside her. The inner torment of pleasure written all over her face removed his sanity as all hope of control was utterly lost within her.

Anakin followed her over the edge a moment later, bursting wetly in the most satisfying climax of is entire life, clutching onto her as he bathed her womb with his essence until she had taken all of him and he had no more left to give.

With the nights thunder storm still raging outside, their clothes strew everywhere around the bed, and the sheer magnitude of being together again was beyond anything they could have imagined.

Gasping softly, Padme held onto Anakin for dear life, swearing her love as he slumped boneless over her. All that could be heard was the pouring rain and their heavy breathing. This was a miracle neither ever dared hope for. One that was impossible beyond words, and yet hope remained eternal.

Lifting up enough so as to make sure she was comfortable, Anakin could only stare at her beauty, so overcome by emotion. "Am I dreaming?"

Happily, she shook her head. "No, my love. We are most definitely awake," she smiled brightly. "Palpatine tried to destroy us, but he failed." She watched such darkness fall upon his face, and then his head bowed to her chest.

"I... I am so sorry about... the baby."

Her right hand smoothed over his face, gently caressing his cheek with the back of her hand as a smile dawned on her that could have lit up the entire galaxy. "Ani... our children are alive. Both of them."

**The End of Chapter 5**

**Chapter 6: Assaj Ventress is rescued by a Jedi Master. Catana-Si and Obi-Wan conspire together. Palpatine's aides grow restless as dire reports begin surfacing about the Clone Army. Padme takes Anakin to Luke and Leia. The Emperor feels a shift in the Force... one he feels he can use to his advantage.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: "Black Orchid"**  
**Chapter (6/?)**  
**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Now the Emperor s prey, Assaj Ventress flees for her life! Catana-Si oversees Anakin's grand plan to destroy the Empire, and takes the first step toward her own destiny. Palpatine senses a great shift in the Force. Padme takes Anakin to Luke and Leia.**

**Category: Action/Angst/Drama/Romance/Angst/Erotica/Mystery Rating: MA Warnings: Graphic violence and in later chapters graphic sexual situations.**

**Timeline/Spoilers: AU. Everything through Revenge of the Sith up until the moment Anakin arrives to save Palpatine's life before Mace Windu kills him. Everything after that is my AU. All else is explained within the story.**

**Ship: Anakin and Padm Skywalker, Padm /OC - more as the story continues**

**Disclaimer: George owns everything. We're just playing in his backyard.**

**Authors Notes 1: The world of Mygetto that this story begins on is the planet Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was killed on during Revenge of the Sith when Order 66 was declared. It is a wintry, frozen world bearing the harshest of conditions.**

**Authors Notes 2: Expect cameos from many familiar faces not only from the Prequel world, but the Clone Wars animated series as well.**

**Authors Notes 3: Things will turn darker before the dawn.**

**Authors Notes 4: Life and work's been crazy, so thanks for the patience.**

**"I kept on digging the hole deeper and deeper looking for the treasure chest until I finally lifted my head looked up and realized that I had dug my own grave."**

**~ Dominic (on the psychology of a gambler)**

**"Krixus"**  
**The third moon of Jaspera **

**The Outer Rim**

Barren.

Bereft of life.

Treacherous.

Nothing could survive on this desolate moon except for her. And that was exactly the way Assaj Ventress liked it.

Peering through long-range Triclora binoculars, the violently swirling sand storm blotted out the endless miles of rough terrain before her. Only the internal scanners temperature array pointed her in the right direction she needed to travel.

Squinting her dark eyes, twenty miles due east was her destination. A small cavern hidden by massive jagged slabs of ion-rock. Within, the only treasures this horrid moon possessed.

The heavily-worn dirty gray cloak she wore had everything to do with protecting her from the extremely harsh elements, far from a nod to her days when she considered herself among the Sith. As she swiftly traversed the unlivable territory aboard her custom-made speeder bike, her thoughts flooded back to the carnage she'd witnessed on the Holonet ever since the true Anakin Skywalker returned.

She'd hated him from the very first moment she knew of his existence, and years ago when she was in the prime of her Force-adept state he'd nearly slaughtered her in a fit of rage. Now he was a fierce force of nature seemingly without end in his quest for vengeance. A quest she understood all to well. And a part of her longed to see him remove the Emperor's head from his shoulders, but then again she wished death for all of them... Sith and Jedi alike.

Damn them all!

Jedi Master Ky Narec wasn't powerful enough to survive for her! Count Dooku betrayed her, ordered her murder, and left her all alone. Darth Maul and Savage Oppress wished death upon her. Darth Sidious never truly believed in her. Obi-Wan Kinobi relentlessly hunted her like a rabid animal from one end of the galaxy to the other. Anakin Skywalker wanted to dismember her on sight.

As for the Force, she hated that with which she was born connected with. Her old allegiances all relied on its mysterious, omnipotent power. She was a former Jedi Padawan. Former Dark Acolyte of the Sith. Always, always striving to prove herself to someone else. Prove that she was good enough. As if her amazing skills weren t deadly, her immense power lacking in some way.

Assaj Ventress was fire made flesh... a wielder of death and rage... possessor of an unquenchable thirst for violence... forever lost soul seeking an unattainable end that held no real definition.

She didn't know, no longer cared, and was exactly where she wanted to be. All alone on a planet of cold sand, frigid winds, and ninety hours of darkness per twenty-four cycle of daylight. The unforgiving landscape supported no life at all. No vegetation. No external bodies of water.

Nothing.

It was quite literally, a dead rock in space. Her ninth planetary home in the last six and a half years of her self-imposed exile.

Her speeder-bike dashed over rolling hills of dark sand at a break-neck speed. Following the red outlined hologram in her binoculars, she discovered the cave along a gigantic mountainside that seemed to scratch at the dark sky, so towering was its peak. Howling winds rippled her cloak about as she dismounted and walked toward what appeared to be a solid sheet of rock. But her scanner revealed its hollow core and the warmth within.

Although she was neither Jedi nor Sith, the Force still bowed to her command. She summoned it, channeling her will into a incredibly powerful Force burst with such strength the rock wall shattered inwardly, revealing a dark cave entrance.

Assaj Ventress wasted no time entering its depths.

Krixus wasn't home to any living creatures whatsoever. It was worthless except for one minor secret she discovered upon searching for a world to take refuge on. The innermost core of the moon somehow housed a dynamic array of moisture and fertile soil that bore three very distinct types of fruit that only grew in the darkness of the planets caves. The likes of which were both nutritious and plentiful when found. Finding and collecting them were not easy as their overall supply was scarce, but essential for her survival.

She'd fled the insanity of the outside galaxy, seeking refuge from both the Jedi and the Sith. No one wanted her... no one was loyal to her... and all betrayed her. She became sick with hate, and wanted no part of any of it anymore.

Upon arriving on this moon some thirteen standard months ago, Assaj Ventress carefully buried her starship beneath twelve metric tons of sand. A luxury liner she 'liberated' from a Banker's Clan board-member who thought she would become his new plaything for the right amount of credits.

Parts of his body were still scattered among the stars of the Outer Rim.

Her mind returned to the present as Assaj quickly discovered the small dark-green trees, as always, clustered together near wet rocks in the back of the cavern. They and the fruit somehow needed no sunlight at all, and yet the multicolored orbs were juicy and ripe. She quickly devoured one for sustenance, and then swiftly filled her bag to overflowing. Enough for two weeks before she'd venture back out into the deadly plains to forge anew.

The unique science behind how this moon could produce such fruits was probably remarkable, but she didn't care. They were a means to an end, and no more.

Perhaps the HoloNet would grace her once more with news of Anakin Skywalker striking at the Empire. It was the one and only thing she even gave a moments interest to these days.

Back onboard her speeder bike, Assaj blazed a recklessly swift course back to her starship as the freezing winds bit angrily at her tattooed face without remorse. It often occurred to her that if her Force skills ever failed her, or the machines she employed, she would die quickly and alone out here.

So be it, she considered. Done with no regrets.

Life was pain and sorrow in her eyes. Trust was a lie told to the naive. Family simply did not exist. Everyone was all alone, only most didn't know it until it was to late. But Assaj knew. She had finally accepted it, and left all those who wanted something from her behind.

A sudden beeping tone on her speeder-bike's console read that her starship s early warning motion-detectors had picked up something. A small ship had landed not more than fifty clicks away. The female Dathomirian scowled angrily. Hopefully they were lost and wouldn t be missed if she killed them. Perhaps they possessed supplies she could make use of.

Clearing a shadowy valley of pure midnight, Assaj came upon two cloaked individuals standing beside twin speeders not far from where her ship was buried. The speeders bore the mark of Jabba the Hutt on their engine guards. Her twin lightsabers dangled from her slender hips when she drew her speeder bike to a sudden halt, and then got off to face them. One of which seemed to possess a Force signature. But like her, felt no sense of the Jedi or Sith within her.

Igniting her twin crimson blades, Assaj Ventress addressed her unwelcome guests. "If you seek death, you have found her."

"I'm not here for a fight," claimed the female with the alabaster complexion, Auburn pony-tail, and green-eyes. She spoke with confidence. "My name is Aurra Sing. And this one beside me is Boba Fett. We are here on behalf of Jabba the Hutt."

Glancing between them, Assaj had heard of both. Aurra hunted Jedi and anything else for profit, while the young bounty hunters father was slayed by Jedi Master Mace Windu. He was also a old acquittance from years ago when he first ventured into the galactic underworld. "Why are you here?"

"To give you a warning," Aurra explained over the howling winds. "The Emperor has a gigantic bounty on your head. Any price, so long as you are captured alive and brought to him. He seeks a new Sith apprentice to battle Anakin Skywalker. And he has employed my benefactor, Jabba the Hutt, to that end."

The boy was cold, still curious about her bald head, and a bit afraid. The older one just wanted off this rock, but didn't feel as confident as her demeanor presented. Assaj's gaze narrowed. She tightly clutched her twin light-sabers. "I will never again become someones pawn in a war not of my own choosing!"

"Agreed," Aurra replied. "I am not here to attempt to collect on the bounty, but when I leave here I will inform the Imperials of your presence for a substantial reward. Jabba the Hutt has no interest in aiding the Empire, but even he must keep up appearances. I suggest you flee this world at once."

"And what if I simply cut off your heads?"

Though powerful and capable, Aurra Sing knew she wasn't in Assaj Ventress's class. She wasn't afraid to fight her, but she was no ones fool either. This woman went toe-to-toe with Count Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. She lived to talk about it. "I've only come to bring you the warning, no more. The entirety of the Imperial Fleet is searching for you. So you best be careful wherever you go next. As for us, our deaths would solve nothing. As we speak Jabba the Hutt is listening in to everything we have just said, and if you attack us he will simply make sure you never get off this rock alive. Are we clear?"

Her options were few, and this scenario had at least warned her of the new threats she faced. If she were smart she'd buy herself some time. Killing them wouldn't afford her that. And she sensed Aurra was telling her the truth. It seemed that her next planetary option, Degobah, would suffice as a world to take refuge on. That planet suited her needs nicely. "We go our separate ways then. Leave and never cross my path again. For if you do... I won't hesitate to slay you."

"As you wish. I have been ordered to grant you a forty-eight hour head start. But do kindly leave a few items behind that identify you were here. I'd appreciate it." Aurra Sing stood and watched as Assaj Ventress leapt back onto her speeder bike, and flew off into the nothingness of the gusting sands.

"We should have turned her over to the Imperials and collected the full reward ourselves," Boba Fett impatiently announced as he climbed back onto his speeder.

"Doing so would have angered our most profitable employer, Jabba. And given the Imperials yet another Force user who would cause just as many problems as the now deceased Darth Vader once did. No... let that one go where she will, and hopefully our paths will never cross again."

Boba nodded, but had his own agenda. One that included the miniature tracking beacon he remotely attached to Assaj Ventress's starship when Aurra wasn't looking.

**Costner Scientific Advanced Research Facility **

**198th floor **

**Planet Donova **

**The expansion region**

And so it began.

With her heart pounding inside her chest, Catana-Si had never been more terrified in her entire life as she stood with this small group of elite Imperial and Kamino scientists overseeing a massive hi-tech factory from a balcony perch. A squad of eight armed Storm Troopers accompanied them as they toured the heavily-guarded secret facility.

Clad as one of the scientist in full gray Imperial attire, one wrong move here and she was space dust. Yet for the sake of vengeance against the man responsible for the death of her father and brother, Catana-Si held her composure together with precise control. She maintained her confident posture, calm tone of voice, and authoritative expression. Head held high, she was the perfect picture of Imperial righteousness. "So the changes were implemented six days ago, correct?"

B-129, a beige tri-pod protocol droid gave what amounted to a nod in reply. "Yes, Dr. Zoran. The additional nutrients your staff recommended were cleared and approved for immediate wide-spread distribution to all Imperial clone forces. This facility is operating at peak efficiency to assist in the endeavor. And our early analysis is that the new rations will incrementally increase muscle tissue, reflexes, fortification of the immune system, and improve endurance by ten percent within the first eighteen months alone."

"Very good," Catana-Si acknowledged while noting her data-pad. The hidden blaster inside her jacket passed through security, and was a small bit of comfort should things go bad. But now that she was so deep within the facility, escape was nearly impossible. She simply had to play this deadly game out with the hand she was dealt. "Please continue your tour."

Through the broad transparisteel glass, the protocol droid pointed at the thousands of worker-bots below who prepared the daily injections, vitamins, and rations for the nearly twelve million clones soldiers that made up the vast bulk of the Imperial forces. The other scientists fielded their questions and were answered quickly, while Catana simply observed and took notes.

She was in the Sarlac pit, of that there was no doubt.

Having traveled here alone under the guise given to her and Anakin by the Black Sun organization, this was their first major step in the grand plan to bring down the Empire. This was the beginning of the end, and failure was simply not an option. She'd been preparing non-stop for the last week, going over every single bit of information Anakin had obtained from Arkanian Micro-Technologies concerning the entire history of the cloning process. Sleep was discarded for role-playing as they worked through every possible scenario.

She was ready, capable, and on top of her game.

Having been fully scanned before entering the heavily guarded compound, she was all alone here, relying solely on herself to accomplish this all important task. All while Anakin was on the other end of the galaxy seemingly chasing ghosts of his past... or so she thought. Whatever that message meant that Obi-Wan gave to him, Catana recognized the immense draw it had on him.

Skywalker was dear to her, and she loved him. There weren't any romantic feelings between them whatsoever, but they were each others sole rock through the brutal storm of the last year as they planned how to gain their revenge. The only unexplored element was Anakin's insistence that she be given to a Jedi Master for training.

That term alone roused her anger. But the implication that the Force had a destiny for her in particular was astounding. That she was more than just the former chief engineer for Pirals Communications. More than the long grieving sister and daughter.

That there was a extraordinary life for her out there after all. One that had true meaning and depth. That wasn't common. One that would forever challenge her. One that she could have never imagined.

Roused from her inner thoughts as the scientists were shown into a large conference room and presented with a grand holographic display detailing planned clone improvements and alterations for the next five years, Catana thought of Anakin. He was a Jedi Master and more, and yet his end to their journey seemed so final. Without hope at all for after the Empire was destroyed. He expressed his wishes for her, but his shattered heart seemed unable to grasp that there was anything at all in the galaxy worth living for once this was done. And while she didn't know how to change his mind, she knew that she would try with all her might. He was a good, honorable, courageous man.

He deserved far better than the Force had given him in his life thus far.

"... clone soldiers will total twenty million by the end of..."

Not if she had anything to say about it, Catana ominously thought to herself. Her fists clenched briefly at her sides, and then she was at peace once more. The Empire's days were numbered. She swore it on her life. And her brother's. And her father's. With Anakin by her side, they would see it ruined, desecrated, and forever destroyed.

That was what she lived for. And that was what she was prepared to die for.

"Thank you, Dr. Zoran," the Imperial Storm Trooper conveyed before handing over the scientist's security-card credentials. Two other Storm Troopers stepped aside. "Safe journey back to Coruscant."

"Thank you." Having passed her final security check-point, Catana-Si calmly approached her off-world transport as the expansive hanger soon filled with the glow of starship engines igniting. Brisk winds caused her to wrap her arms around herself to ward off the chill. Truthfully, she wanted to sprint aboard her ship as so many Imperial officials made her skin crawl, but she needed to keep up the charade of this being business as usual.

Entering her small Dorian transport shuttle, and with the terrifying specter of five Imperial Navy vessels circling the night skies above, Catana-Si exhaled as she settled into her chair. All was in place, and for her first solo mission she'd kept her composure during her presentation despite the very real fear for her life. If at any moment her credentials were challenged that would have been the end of her.

Nonetheless, the smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of her mouth. She ran her hand through her long dark hair, shutting brown eyes to a calming deep breath. It was one thing to plan this mission. But quite another to see it through to completion. Pride swelled in her chest at today's success.

And in a few short weeks the Empire's downfall would begin.

"Not a moment to soon," she softly whispered to herself.

The shuttle's side door clamped shut as Catana overheard the security clearance being given for take-off through the cockpit's main console. Her pilot replied he was taking off as the shuttle slowly lifted up from its docking station, and then blasted off into the air. But as she relaxed, something tickled at the back of her mind that just wasn't right. Suddenly she became aware. Her pilot's voice sounded different. There was a accent she didn't recall hearing on their near three hour flight here. Inside her jacket, she reached for the hidden blaster. "Excuse me, pilot. You seem..."

"A bit different?" Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi interrupted as his chair swiveled to face her. The pure shock on her lovely face was priceless. Her smooth olive skin was flawless, causing him to smile. "Apologies, milady. But your original pilot is taking a nap in the back," he motioned toward the rear of the shuttle where a pair of feet could be seen sticking out of a small alcove, tied together at the ankles. "I thought I'd take over. I hope you don't mind. I assure you I have a great deal of flight experience... though I can't say I ever truly enjoy it as Anakin does."

Swallowing hard in the back of her throat, Catana worried over this new and very unpredictable turn of events. Had he stowed away onboard the entire time without her knowledge? "How did you find me?"

"Oh, I have my ways... and I trained Anakin. I know how he thinks, to an extent, mind you." Ensuring that the auto-pilot was set to Coruscant, Obi-Wan rose from the pilot's chair as their shuttle burst through the atmosphere into the darkness of space. His voice was warm and sincere as he addressed her. "I want to help him, Catana. And I want to help you too. If you'll let me."

Feeling defensive, Catana scowled. "We didn't ask for your help."

Taking the seat next to her, Obi Wan replied, "You didn't have too. It's freely offered." He continued, "By the way, your pilot was a hired Black Sun assassin who intended to kill you on the way back to Coruscant after reporting whatever it was you did today. I observed him reporting in with a contact on a nearby moon. But no worries, you can thank me later."

Blinking, Catana considered it all. Black Sun wasn't to be trusted for certain. But they feared Anakin enough to uphold their end of the bargain. Her credentials and identity held up under the weight of numerous Imperial check-ins. Her death wouldn't be a big deal to them. Still, she hadn't seen it coming. And Anakin did tell her, though he didn't want his old Master's help, he could be trusted completely. Her lips pursed, and then she sighed, "I suppose I should say thank you."

Offering a gentleman s nod, Obi-Wan continued, "You're welcome."

Catana noticed there was a weary wistfulness in his eyes. As if the hope there was forced more than truly believed. He was tired. Fractured in ways she recognized in Anakin as well. Still, Catana considered that despite herself he was very handsome in a stately sort of way. His beard was as immaculate as his accent. His reputation was one she'd always held in great regard. And he still meant, despite all Anakin's rebuttals, a great deal to her friend. She'd certainly seen far less attractive men in her time, not that she was looking that hard. "Do I have to spend the entire three-hour flight back to Coruscant with you, or is this a kidnapping?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, using the Force to gain insight on her. "This isn't a kidnapping, I assure you. I was just hoping to get to know you better, and try to understand Anakin as he is now." Guilt pained him still as he shouldered such anguish over the years and all that had happened. "Initially I felt as though the Anakin I knew and loved had somehow returned. But I need to recognize who he is now, and not who he was. You seem to be the only person in the galaxy who knows him."  
"Anakin doesn t want your help. Or the Rebellions. Or what's left of the Jedi Order," Catana began as they soared through space. "Just let him do what he's going to do. Trust me, you'll all be better off for it."

Searching her through the Force for signs of dishonesty or sinister designs, Obi-Wan found a woman who possessed a wealth of character and courage. But there was also a darkness present. A sheer, unwavering thirst for vengeance. And a sharp loyalty to Anakin he wasn t sure the depth of. Were they more than friends? No, he didn't think so. "Anakin was once my Padawan, Catana. He was my brother and my very best friend," noted with no small amount of emotion for all the terrible years they all suffered. "I've spent the last half a decade wanting to murder him with my bare hands, all the while trying to grasp at how I could have failed so completely as his Master and friend. But I was wrong about everything, and now I can't just stay away. I want to help you both remove the Emperor from power. The Empire must fall, and the Republic must be restored."

"No!" Catana shouted at him with spirit. Her voice was coated with deadly venom. "I don't want to see the Emperor removed from power! I want to eviscerate him while he's still conscious, and then set him on fire and watch him burn alive!" she warned. "What we have planned isn t nice or neat. It's not the Jedi way. We have no limits, and you need to understand that."

"The Jedi way..." Obi-Wan repeated softly as he faced her. "Milady, the Jedi way is no more. Yoda, myself, and the other few remaining Masters are redefining what it means to be a Jedi while just trying to survive each day. But Anakin's emergence has give the Rebellion the shot in the arm it needed. When he publicly challenged the Emperor and killed Lord Vader the galaxy took notice."

"Good," Catana replied defiantly. "Now leave us be to conduct our business."

"What business?" Obi-Wan inquired. "Two people can't possibly stand against the might of the Galactic Empire. Such a thing is impossible," he vehemently sought her to realize. "But if we're patient and we plan long-term and stick together we can..."

Catana nearly laughed in his face. "The longer this war goes on, the more powerful the Empire becomes. What we need to do, we must do quickly and decisively. We must strike at the true weapon they posses and create chaos."

"And that weapon is?"

"The clone arm..." her lips pursed, suddenly mad at herself for almost revealing to much. What was worse, Obi-Wan almost looked amused. She wanted to swat him, the nerve! It was time to switch gears. "Where is Anakin?"

"Hopefully on Naboo."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you were doing here? As this Imperial facility is little more than a food market."

Hating the corner she was backed into, she was very concerned about Anakin. Obi-Wan had her and she knew that he knew it. "Fine," she sighed. "We've recently gained a wealth of knowledge about the cloning process developed by the Kamino scientists, and the altered process used by Arkanian Micro-Technologies. Their successes and failures and unexpected discoveries yielded a acute flaw in the genetic code of the clones. And we are now slowly, over time, poisoning that flaw."

Incredibly interested, Obi-Wan leaned in. "To kill them?"

"Yes. All twelve million of them," Catana acknowledged as Obi-Wan looked on, clearly shocked. "You can't win a war against a enemy with a army of that size. Especially one that is only growing in numbers and is replenishible by the year. But with our plan in a few weeks the clones will slowly began exhibiting symptoms that will worsen. And there is no cure for what we've done to their D.N.A. And once they start dying off by the hundreds of thousands, and then millions we go after the cloning facilities themselves."

"Are you absolutely sure there is no cure? There can be no doubt."

"Positive. Our entire plan revolves around it. But the doses of poison are so small that it will take time to reach maximum infection. And by the time the Empire knows anything is wrong every single clone in the galaxy will already be infected. Death will follow in the days after that. Ten or less by our estimation."

Obi-Wan softly grazed his beard as he considered the dire implications. His voice softened considerably as his gaze fell. "Twelve million lives lost..."

"No! Twelve million butchers born, designed, bred, trained, and sworn to live and die by the Emperor s command," Catana corrected him. "They are without any sort of moral code or ethics or even basic caring. They are nothing more than tools created to serve and die. Every single one of them would kill you in a heartbeat." Obi-Wan gave a nod as she continued. "Its your turn."

Obi-Wan looked her square in the eyes. "Padme Amidala Skywalker, Anakin's wife. She's alive."

Her gaze widened in absolute shock as the sharp rush of air Catana gasped floored her. "Tell me everything!"

**"Theed"**  
**Pilar Fallen's bronze, D-Class smugglers vessel **

**En-route to the Rebel Base located on the moon of Quran **

**Far side of the Outer Rim**

From the empty cockpit where the rusted old starship was pre-programmed to its secret destination; the sounds of husky groans, shameless grunts, and relentlessly demanding lovemaking echoed from the rear bed chambers.

Anakin and Padme tried to talk once boarding her smugglers starship as they left Naboo. But when there was so much more to say than they could possibly manage, half a decade's worth of horror and pain to face head-on, there was only one way they could communicate what being reunited truly meant.

Tracing her soft skin with a reverence that left her in tears, her small cries and gentle whines crippled his senses as his hips arched powerfully into her. Gazing into her gorgeous brown eyes, he drowned in the depths of her love for him. This was a miracle beyond anything he could have ever dreamed of, being here with her like this, making love so passionately. She took him, all of him as her slender hips met his every surging thrust. The impacting slaps resonated around them as the hot, claustrophobic bed chambers shook from the Force itself!

Still in awe of the moment, Anakin lived again for the warmth of his wife's breath upon his lips, pushing his tongue inside her beautiful mouth as she squeezed him in such a tight, hot embrace. Her strong, smooth legs locked around his waist, erasing any space between them. Sealing them as they moved as one. The mattress squeaked loudly as the bed-frame rocked against the rusted back wall in time with his hard, deep thrusts. Her nails clawed into his sweaty back, urging him on. "Can this be real?" he panted hotly behind shut eyes. "Are you a dream?"

"I am no dream, my love. We've only awakened from a nightmare." Padme hissed through clenched teeth when Anakin wetly raked his tongue over her throat, before sinking his teeth into her soft skin. She cried out from the pleasure/pain, her nipples tingling all the way down to her clit, arching beneath him with insistent need as they fucked with aggression. Her sex clutched around the hard column of flesh spreading her so deliciously, unable to get him close enough even when he was buried fully inside her. She felt him everywhere, loving the rhythm he set as their hips collided. His strong frame dominated her over the bed, pressing down upon her, pushing so deeply inside her. "I'd lost all hope..." she swore softly as they made love. As they rediscovered all that was lost. All that was taken away from them. Her sensitive nipples tightened as his hard chest brushed sensation over them. Her sex pulsed with hunger, desperately craving her husband as he pressed his face into the curve of her neck, ravishing her with his mouth. Marking her skin, reminding her that she was his and his alone.

The rear of the old starship was humid, their bodies now slick with sweat as they swayed passionately. Padme's voice trembled, "I wished death upon you... I wanted to wield it with my own hands."

Even in the midnight shadows her luminous beauty obliterated his concentration. He wanted years, no a lifetime to study how she had changed and worship her anew. She was the sweetest... just the sweetest vision he had ever seen. As her small hands skimmed his flexing hips, her fingernails dug in to draw him closer. His intense hunger for her overwhelmed him.

Exhaling loudly as her eyes snapped open when he pulled from within her, Padme felt his lips slowly press wet, open mouth kisses all over her sweat-dampened chest. She arched on a sharp cry when he began feasting upon a nipple, lazily stroking his tongue round and round the taut peak. Bathing it in warm saliva before drawing from it harder, and then treating its twin to the same decadent pleasure until her fair skin blushed with pleasure. Her nipples drew tight in his mouth as he suckled, pulled, and tugged. Gently biting with his teeth as she whimpered and writhed beneath him. His warm hands filled with her small breasts, firmly cupping them as their mouths met again in a long, hard kiss.

"There must be," he caressed her tongue with his own around the words, "Something beyond love. What you make me feel is..."

"Alive, beloved," she panted over his mouth as he hovered over her. Their eyes met, hers filled with tears that gently fell down her cheeks. He lovingly kissed the moisture, resting his face against hers, the warmth of his breath upon her cheek. "We are alive, Ani. Never moreso than right now."

Clear blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. "You are the very breath in my chest," he sighed, and then moved down her body with soft kisses trailing a leisurely path to her navel. He smiled after she gave a little giggle when he dipped his tongue inside, and then gradually moved lower between her spread thighs. The exotic feminine scent of her drove him mad as he moved in closer...

"Uhhnn..." Padme clawed, writhed, and wrenched at the sheets when he tugged her soft, slick flesh in his mouth and began to suck on her with such hunger the sounds made her blush crimson. Her hips lifted instinctively, feeding his desire as he hands smoothed under her ass, grasping and kneading the softly rounded cheeks while gliding his tongue up and down the petals of her sex. Lashing her with long, slick strokes, and then loving the shivers coursing through her thighs when he began fucking her with his tongue. Broken gasps of his name escaped her parted lips as she began pulling his hair in silent demand.

Her hips rolled and trembled around his head as Anakin's tongue lashed, caressed, and lavished such pleasure over her rosy slit. With an insatiable desire, his tongue pleasured her to the point she nearly rolled over onto her side, fists tearing at the sheets. She was panting heavily with need after the barest stroke of his tongue over her clit. It pulsed against his tongue when he began swirling it in tight circles, and then drew it into his mouth. Sucking hard as she began to shake and beg for more, he suddenly drove two fingers deep inside her and thrusted hard.

Her breathing, hearing, sight, speech, feelings, everything shattered as her orgasm hit in exquisite waves of wrenching spasms. Her hips pumped against his feasting mouth as she cried out loud enough to be heard across the galaxy. She raked her fingers through his hair, delirious from the sheer pleasure... from the sounds of him making love to her with his mouth... how desperately hungry he'd been for her... how tightly he held her down with one hand while fucking her with his fingers.

Overcome by the lustful expression of her face twisting with ecstasy, Anakin reached for his dark Jedi robe beside the bed with the Force and threw it on the floor. Catching him off guard, Padme swiftly rose from the bed, barreling into him back onto the robe as they tumbled off the bed. Her chest heaved from the exertion as she straddled him fully, capturing his thick, hard cock between them.

Bending over him, she snarled, "He took so much from us," her tongue warmly lapped at his wet chin, tasting herself on him, sampling the glistening moisture there. "But never again!"

Anakin's eyes rolled back, his neck arched when she slid down his throbbing cock, taking him inside her fully until she settled over his lap. Her hands braced over his shoulder blades, digging in for purchase as her womb convulsed around him. He filled her so fully she shivered as she rode him, using long deep strokes, rocking up and down over his strong thighs. Her tongue sampled his throat, before she sank her teeth into his neck while grinding him inside her. His strong hands tightened on her ass, while his verbal swear marked the pain/pleasure. Her entire body tingled as she rocked onto him, her knees digging into his Jedi robe over the floor, riding her husband hard and fast, straining to cum all around him.

A terrifying, thrilling wildness lived within her gaze now as he watched her spellbound, his body overcome by pleasure. His hands took hold of her hips guiding her down onto his cock harder, the slapping down of flesh echoing in the small bed chambers. He made damn sure she felt every inch of him inside her. "I'll destroy him for what he's done!"

"We will, my love we will!"

"Yes," Anakin roared, flipping them over suddenly, and then pounding into her on the floor. Hard, fast thrusts brought about senseless pleasure as they engaged in tireless, angry mating. Her sex clenched fiercely around him, their mouths locked in lustful passion as he drove husky grunts from the pit of her throat. They fucked with a mutual aggression that saw the Force erupt around them, rattling the very old walls of the creaky starship... flickering lights on and off... a ceiling fan shorting out with a burst of electrical sparks.

And finally when they came together while fucking so hard, they slumped peacefully, swearing their love for all time... and vengeance on the Emperor!

The onboard refresher unit was as tightly cramp as the bed chambers, barely space enough for two when once their old lavish apartment at 500 Republica featured a grand station four times this size. But Anakin couldn't have cared less as his hungry gaze followed the silky trails of warm water cascading down Padme's lower back. Blue eyes hungrily chased liquid droplets lazily tapering off the gentle swell of her backside, drawing his arousal anew even after their passionate love making just a short time ago.

Moist steam filled the small refresher, billowing clouds of humid mist surrounded them as Anakin invaded the space behind his wife. Her head bowed below the warm waters spray, her mid-length dark brown hair slick to her shoulders as he lovingly appraised her from head to toe in the dim light.

Though Padme had always been petite in height, where she was once softly curved, now the Jedi before him was physically fit to a degree he'd never seen her before. Sleek and lean, sculpted muscle without a hint of loss of her femininity. Her vaunted inner strength now projected outwardly as she was both beautiful, toned, and fierce. He was truly in awe of her. "You are fire made flesh in my eyes," he proclaimed in a rasping breath.

Craning her neck left, and then right to soothe a tender ache beneath the sweltering spray, Padme reveled in his close masculinity. His mere presence. His voice. His powerful arousal, sensed through the Force, so strong it left her breathless. That he still so desired her. "I am the sum of the life I have led the past five years, moreso than the twenty-seven before it."

Evidence of her claim came in the scars her once flawless, but still lovely skin bore. He knew of the long-faded, barely visible trio of lines from the wound she suffered on Geonosis years ago. Upon closer inspection now he found twin raised laser-blast marks on the side of her right hip, as well as another on the back of her left leg. He discovered a three-centimeter long scar on her left shoulder-blade. Another laser burn on her right wrist. A curving scar over her ribs, and another thin raised-line near the dip in her lower back. Perhaps a surgical scar? Anakin wasn't sure, though he carefully noted each and every one.

Enjoying the calming steam, Padme's eyes drew shut when she felt his finger softly trace each and every mark on her body. Seemingly gathering how she came about them through touch alone. Under the warm waters spray she recalled when her body was different. Before two children, and when she was unmarked by violence and the hardships of her extreme Jedi training. A heartbeats worth of insecurity swept over her. "Some of them aren't pretty. And those are just the scars on the outside."

"You are, as always, without flaw, my love," he promised her with a gentle kiss upon her right shoulder. He felt her smile, relaxing against him. That he could still soothe her feelings... "They are your badges of honor. What does not kill you, makes you stronger. I am... I am so very proud of you. I..."

Though she adored his dear words, she felt through the Force such a swell of intense guilt within him. They were still so broken, and had so far left to go to truly heal. No matter their reunion, they'd only removed pebbles from the mountain of issues they still faced. "Nothing that happened was your fault, my love. You were every bit as much a victim as I was," she noted. "What happened, happened. Now we look forward together."

Anakin's gaze narrowed angrily. "To drowning the Emperor in a pool of his own blood."

"Amen," she replied, and then hummed delightfully when she felt his warm hands tenderly rub liquid body-wash over her slender shoulders and down her back. He directed the steamy water's spray over her scalp, and down her neck and shoulders using the Force in a way that impressed and amused her. Being taken care of by him curled warmly around her heart. Then he bathed her with a beautifully erotic caress, working her neck, shoulders, and back, down her ass and thighs as he knelt behind her. Attending to her calves, ankles and feet before slowly ascending her body once more with a smooth lather. His soapy hands slowly slid up her hips, and then over her belly. His hands swept upward until they firmly filled with her breasts as she leaned back into him, stroking her until she panted out his name. Massaging her while directing the warm waters spray over her chest and throat. His sweet caress lazily roamed all over her body, taking his time to care for her, loving the soft, little exhalations she awarded him. "Dip your head."

Doing as she was told, she felt him thoroughly massage the lather into her scalp, his fingers comping through the silky strands of her wet hair. Over and over, taking his time, his sensual touch washed her hair from root to tip. The water rinsing where his hands fled, relaxing her so thoroughly she moaned in pleasure at how he treated her. "Anakin Skywalker, hair stylist." His soft laughter behind her was music to her ears. Her heart soared. "I have so missed you, my love."

Closing all space between them, Anakin pressed his large frame fully to hers, curling his arms around her, as her arms came to rest over his. Bending, his breath rasped her ear. "I never dared hope... not even for a second... I thought all that awaited me was vengeance and then death. I wanted no more."

"And now?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Our family," he answered as his cock flexed over her backside. Their water-slick bodies glistened as she leaned into him, shut her eyes to the intimacy, and exhaled deeply. Steam lifted heavily around them. "I'm terrified to meet our children."

"Why?"

Anakin paused, and then shook his head. He had not planned for any of this. "Because my hands are covered in so much blood, Padme. I have murdered relentlessly and without mercy. And to protect them... what I have to do next..."

"What we have to do, love! Us! The Skywalkers," she swore to him. "We will protect our family by any means necessary. And one day when they are older and can understand, we will explain to them what needed to be done." She felt his forehead press to the middle of her shoulder-blades, as if drawing upon her strength. "I think you missed a spot."

She could always make sense of his tortured thoughts, and draw his mind back to the present. To better things. "Apologies, milady," he offered in reply, smirking over her shoulder. Pressing into her, his cock swelled over the curve of her backside, throbbing against her. She shivered in his strong embrace as he began kissing the soft, wet skin of her neck. "And I think its my turn."

Padme allowed him to turn her around as her tender gaze lifted beneath the warm waters spray. With the most precious care he brushed the wet strands of her hair from her face. Her dear, sweet Ani. Sun-streaked hair slick to his head, slightly longer than she recalled. Blue eyes clear enough to see into his weary soul. Suffering had visited him, and she hated that with all her heart. His handsome features were tempered by the hardship of the years past. Though always in great shape, he was now so cut with hard muscle her heart skipped a beat. If she were to trace his scars she nearly wouldn t know where to begin. He'd already fought in and survived a near four year war on the front lines, so it was difficult to know what was new and what was old.

But that thick, solid column of him. That, she would know anywhere. After all, it belonged to her.

And so she reached for what was hers, curling her fingers around his length as she did her lightsaber. His head bowed low, and he growled a husky noise that tingled her nipples. Her fingers stroked the hard ridge of his cock while appraising the light sheen of wetness covering his chiseled chest. Gently tugging her bottom lip as little droplets trickled down her face, she purred, "Shall I bathe you now, Master?"

Her sultry words caused a chaotic riot within him. He launched after her lips, as her mouth melted against his. Bending down, his forearms hooked beneath her thighs, hoisting her high off the floor, bracing her against the wall. He quickly positioned her as a little Please escaped their desperate kiss. The swollen tip of his cock pierced her as she was lowered onto him until she was so full of him nothing else mattered.

"Beloved," she grunted loudly, her arms locked round his neck as his hands cupped her gorgeous little backside, anchoring her high on his hips. He rose her high... higher... harder, riding her against the smooth tiled wall under the steamy waters spray. Rising and falling, muscles flexing, his every deep thrust brushing over her clit as her sex closed so damn tight around him. They were an impacting blur of slick flesh colliding intensely.

The Force engaged around them as they fucked until the walls shook and the floor rumbled beneath Anakin's feet.

**The Imperial Palace **

**The Emperor's War Chambers **

**189th floor Mid-Day **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

"Anakin Skywalker might as well not exist, my Lord," Grand Moff Tarkin eloquently noted on bended knee, head bowed before the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. The sudden summons to appear before him came as a surprise seeing how many high-ranking Imperial officers were already hunting Skywalker, and his place overseeing the Death Star's construction was his chief concern. "The Sun Guard mercenaries and the Mandalorin Death Watch haven't found a trace of him in the underworld or anywhere else. They're brutish methods have proven futile this far."

"As have your militaristic ones."

His jaw ticked. A strong rebuke died well before it rose from the pit of his throat as one did not correct the most powerful individual in the galaxy. Nonetheless, Wilhuff Tarkin knew he had the Emperor s respect. Or as much as anyone did. "My Lord, hunting one man with no ties, allies, or fear of death itself leaves us few options in discovering his whereabouts." The Emperor valued his straight-forward approach, but there was no way to temper this absolute truth. "There are many who now fear Skywalker more than they fear you. He is the merciless phantom hiding in the dark. He possesses no code of conduct, nor is he seeking power, position, or wealth. His goal is your absolute humiliation and destruction. To that end he does not care the lives lost."

Having spent the last two days deeply immersed in a Dark Side Sith-meditative state, Emperor Palpatine still struggled to regain his vaunted Force-vision. It was one of his greatest assets, and would be pivotal in his battle against reckless, revenge-driven Jedi.

Still, there was a calm within him. Patience was required, as always. His very will ruled the Dark Side. Anakin refused its exquisite allure, and that would always give him all that he needed. His voice was like ice. "He is a wild animal I once considered taming. But now he is out of control and must be put down. As for fear," his gravely voice echoed, "I am its very embodiment. Anakin only knows what he was taught. But someday he will come to know fear again. And when he does I will have him," the Emperor s fist tightened.

"What of the Rebellion, my Lord? With so many of our resources dedicated to hunting Skywalker we've taken our eyes off of them."

"And you think that is unwise?"

Grand Moff Tarkin shook his head, always mindful of whom he was talking too. And that a wrong word would end his life. He swallowed hard. "Simply a matter of concern, my Lord."

"Every day he lives, the Rebellion's ranks swell with new recruits and resources. They see him as a beacon of hope." The Emperor pointed at the Grand Moff. "We must choke that hope until its last gasp. We must crush it."

"What would you have me do, my Lord?"

"Take the Super Star Destroyer 'Venom.' Use it to commit genocide in Anakin's name. Have the HoloNet report that until Anakin Skywalker is found and delivered to Imperial forces, countless lives will be lost. Defiance will not be tolerated."

Something in what the Emperor said that sparked Tarkin's interest. "So you believe someone, somewhere is aiding him?"

"Yes... he has somehow gained access to classified Imperial intelligence. He has to have a certain amount of wealth to do what he has done. He's been a step ahead of us since day one."

Tarkin's gaze narrowed. "A traitor from within your inner circle, my Lord?"

"No one is above suspicion, but it could easily be any combination of things," the Emperor explained. "It is of no real concern as of yet. He isn't ready to attempt an all-out assault on the Imperial Palace. What he seeks is the grand stage... the spectacle of bringing ruin to all that I rule. To that end, he has made a calculated..."

Suddenly, coldly... an ethereal sense of pure knowledge flowed over him... raw, Dark Side power that centered on his greatest enemy!

"My Lord?" The Grand Moff began to rise, but a simple lift of the Emperor's hand stalled him.

Palpatine willed the Dark Side to clarify itself, concentrating on Anakin until at last he grasped it. The feelings... the glorious feelings... and then a maniacal shrill of a laugh escaped his withered frame. Something that could only, oddly enough, be compared to joy. "He covets something! He cares... he needs this... has found something to fill his heart once more. And when I discover what it is I will capture it, use it, and deny him of it. Ultimately I will kill him by using it against him!"

The Dark Side, as always, eluded the career military Grand Moff. He'd rather trust the Imperial Navy than the unseen. And yet he has seen the Emperor kill someone from across Coruscant's vast cityscape over a Holo transmission. He knew there were things he didn t understand that lived and breathed outside his world. And still he did not like it. But he was smart enough to fear it. And he knew that was all that was required of him. "What shall I do?"

The Emperor's voice roared. "You will take the 'Venom' to Naboo and butcher the entire planet! Incinerate all life! That will catch Anakin's notice and force anyone who aids him to re-consider the dire consequences. We will turn the people... even the Rebellion itself against him."

"Am I to announce Naboo's fate before giving the kill order?"

"No... simply burn it to ruin. Only after should you give my decree to the galaxy."

"As you wish, my Lord."

When Grand Moff Tarkin exited the grand dark hall, the Emperor set about re-calling all of his Force-adept agents from across the stars back to Coruscant.

He now had need of them.

**"Valiant Station"**  
**Domed Rebel Base located on the moon of Qur'an **

**Far side of the Outer Rim**

"Code XX-9088 Omega. Pilar Fallen," Padme spoke into her starship s intercom as she swiftly navigated the Theed around a massive cluster of jagged asteroids, showing off her impressive Jedi reflexes. Weaving in and around the gigantic rocks were as much fun as they were challenging. Out the corner of her eye she caught Anakin smirking at the dangerous maneuvers she executed, and felt a sense of pride through the Force that made her smile. "Request to land in Docking Bay Four."

'Starship clearance, registration, and voice recognition verified. Welcome back, milady.'

Igniting her starships thrusters to full force, Padme was anxious to land. Her little ones were probably missing her as much as she missed them. And they had no clue who she had with her. "Thank you. Please inform Bail Organa of my arrival and have him meet me at my family's residence. Also, inform the council I am carrying precious cargo."

'Confirmed.'

Having forgotten until just now to ask his wife why she'd chosen the name Pilar Fallen, his gaze quickly turned to the dozens upon dozens of heavily-armed space-mines surrounding the small moon. Suddenly, they parted; revealing a clear path for them to fly through. "Why set up here?"

"Because the Rebellion is still in its infancy, we have to remain mobile," Padme replied as she deftly charted their course towards the far side of the dark moon at a breakneck speed. "The moon is just big enough for a temporary base, but small enough to evacuate at a moments notice if need be. Our long-range probes are camouflaged as asteroids and can track any ship entering the system. The area is infested with Hutt smugglers, bounty hunters, and various other criminal outfits who can all be bargained with. Their silence for our silence works best so far. All in all, the moon is worthless, not to mention the Outer Rim is still the least of the Empire's concern. Their immense reach and ability to strike fear aren't nearly as formidable as they are nearer to Coruscant."

Anakin's eyes narrowed as they drew closer to the moon. "The Outer Rim is as lawless as ever."

"And that's precisely why it suits are needs, for the moment." Padme flew the starship towards a immense white domed facility nestled in a mountainous valley. Various tracking lights and scanners echoed colorful illuminations as they set their approach to ward the opening docking bay door. "We've gotten good at designing temporary bases of operation. This one houses nearly fifty starships, twenty repair bays, and about two thousand residents," Padme explained. "When you visited with my mother, I immediately had her and my sister's family brought here. I feared that Palpatine would try to get to you through them eventually."

"Smart move."

Shifting direction, the Theed dove towards one of the brightly-lit open docking bays as Padme engaged the landing gear, and then landed her personal starship with ease. Exhaling as she felt her husband's utter tension, she turned to him in her pilot's chair. Reaching for his gloved hand, she softly took it between her own. She hadn't in the past five years thought anyone had as hard a time as she did in grasping the concept of hope. But she now knew she was wrong. "They need you, Beloved. And you need them."

"I've..." Anakin struggled to convey, his head bowed, his voice sadly apologetic. "I've killed so many... taken so many sons... what right do I have to one of my own?"

"Well, you have a daughter too," Padme smiled to lighten his mood, but sighed at his lack of response. "Finding each other the way we did, making love... its beyond my comprehension that we are even together again. It still feels like a dream. I can't wrap my mind. But I do know this," she squeezed his hand. "We have such a hard, hard road ahead. There are no easy answers to how we fix our lives. Healing, true healing, will take a very long time for both of us. These stolen moments we've shared, no matter how incredible they are can't possibly erase the last five years." His nod told her he understood. "We have to get used to each other again, as well as being parents. And with the lives we lead, in the world we live in, the constant danger makes matters worse."

Lifting his attention, Anakin clasped her small hands, warming them as he tried to make sense of it all. Her tension matched his own, and yet her love as always showed him the way. "When I awoke all those months ago I was met by the nightmare of Palpatine's actions. I was responsible for the destruction of the Jedi Order because I was to weak to stop him. The Empire rose to power, and every life taken by them feels as if..." his voice cracked sharply as he continued on, "The death of my wife and child." He sought to make her understand, even as he struggled himself. "I was devastated and lived on hate and rage alone. I drowned myself in it. I didn't want to live, and I... once the Emperor was dead I was going to kill myself," he revealed at last, exhaling heavily.

A cold pause settled between them.

So shattered and broken, they both were. The losses and pain had taken their toll, worn them down till there was nearly nothing left. Padme felt no shock at his statement. Not even in the least. Her mood turned dark and somber as she hated what she was about to confess. "Had it not been for our children, I would have done the same." She watched his startled response. Such darkness lived within her, and now he knew it. "You were not lost to me in death, and I simply felt like I wasn't enough."

Padme shut her eyes in remembrance, the pain still with her as if it were yesterday. "Not enough of a woman or a companion or anything of value. That my love was a worthless thing you no longer needed. So you abandoned us, and I was left all alone with two very small children, more scared than I had ever been in my entire life. That I could have loved a man who butchered Younglings ruined something inside me," she swallowed hard as they held hands. Her voice trembled as she continued, "I can't imagine the horror of discovering the world around you when you woke up, but you must understand, I 'LIVED' those five years." Her resolve nearly broke as she warded off tears. "Through every single HoloNet broadcast of you slaughtering Jedi or the enemies of the Empire. Of you standing by the Emperor s side as he desecrated every single thing we fought so hard for. Showing off all those women who were part of your harem just broke my heart. Of running and hiding all over the galaxy to protect Luke and Leia. I was terrified and humiliated and so heartbroken it almost killed me."

"I hate that you had to suffer through all of that," Anakin swore under his breath, his heart so devastated for all that his love had endured. His utter weakness was shameful as all that he could do was shake his head in disgust of himself. "I hate that I failed you."

"You never failed me, love. Never!" she swore to him with conviction, holding his hands to her chest now. She forced him to look at her even when he didn't want too. "You never turned to the Dark Side. You never betrayed me, or the Jedi Order or Obi-Wan or anyone else. You are a victim like all of us." Tonight would not be the night he fully accepted those words, but she knew he would someday. And she would be there, always, to remind him of the good man he was. "I love you."

"I love you too, Padme." Gently tugging her hands to his mouth, he pressed his lips to her knuckles, kissing her softly. When she shivered mightily, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Exhaling deeply, Padme sought to try and confess the one thing she hadn't. The one thing that choked in the pit of her throat whenever she thought of telling him. "You need to know that over the years, I... I tried to heal," she began, unable to look him directly in the eyes. "I tried to find some sort of peace... of happiness or... I wanted to feel human again. And I... I..."

"Beloved," Anakin pulled her into his strong arms, rising from his chair, crushing her in his safe embrace. Her words died, her face buried into his shoulder. "Shhh... nothing in the past matters to me." Gently tipping her chin, he brushed away a lone tear trickling down her cheek with the soft pad of his thumb. "Somehow, someway, we will rebuild what was taken from us."

With the revelation of Caid secretly hidden within in her, Padme chose the path of what was most important at this very moment. "Then let us take our first steps."

The Skywalkers emerged from the vessel.

Though fully cloaked in their dark Jedi robes, lightsabers hung from their hips, their faces were unmistakable to the crowded docking bay as audible gasps and shocked stares accompanied the them across the sprawling deck towards a row of speeder bikes. Security personal acknowledged Padme while clearly fearing Anakin presence. Workers and starship mechanics followed their every step, not sure what to make of their arrival. Various droids and cargo lifters moved about even as all eyes remained trained on them.

"Follow me. My living quarters aren't far from here," Padme said while climbing onto one of the speeder bikes.

Looking around as he felt the curious stares and sensed through the Force the sheer anxiety of those around him, raw tension squeezed Anakin's chest. "Are you sure we should do this now?"

"Do you want to meet your children?"

"... more than anything, but I..."

"Love, we are reunited," she reminded him. "Do not let Palpatine steal one more second from our family. Not another second."

Conviction lit his blue gaze. Anakin nodded, "As always, you are right."

"You married wisely."

Padme sped off before he could reply, though he wholeheartedly agreed. Grinning, Anakin ignited his speeder in pursuit, now roaring through a gigantic warehouse area after her speeder. They progressed past a long stretch of refurbished blaster droids, two security check-point gates and a huge food storage facility complete with sun-light replication and a broad animal feeding structure. Just past a section of laser turrets range laid a clustered subdivision of buildings he assumed were the headquarters for the Rebellion council and its military.

Just past them, a communications tower caught his attention as three starships bearing the Republic emblem darted a path overhead. And then further ahead were rows upon rows of small, square gray homes. They reminded him of the hovel he lived in on Tattoine, only slightly more modern. Nothing special, but serviceable for the time being.

Anakin followed Padme around a sharp corner, zipping past a couple of R2-maintenance droids until they reached a two-level home in the far end. He stopped alongside her, looking up when the front entrance door slid sideways, revealing Jobal. Padme's mother bounded toward them, tightly embracing her daughter first, and then Anakin.

"Force be praised," she emotionally echoed while holding onto both of them. Ruwee was surely still watching over the family, she was sure of it. "Anakin, I m so sorry I couldn't tell you anything when you visited. But I had to protect Padme and the children until we were sure. But I am so, so sorry."

"It is nothing, milady. No worries at all. I understand," Anakin promised her with a long, warm hug.

"Are you both alright?" Jobal asked.

"Better than we have been in years," Padme noted joyfully, looking to her husband, and then back to her mother. Jobal breathed a sigh of relief, sensing their reunion had been a good one. Her heart soared when Luke and Leia raced out of the house in their sleep attire, heading straight for her. Meeting them half way, Padme bent to one knee, scooping them both in her arms as she pressed kisses all over their smiling faces.

From a short distance, Anakin watched the sweet homecoming with his heart lodged somewhere in the vicinity of his throat. His gaze drowned in their precious brown eyes, their hair color, their little faces that captured his soul immediately. The little girl favored Padme, but had his mother's beautiful gaze. The boy was all him... They were beyond beautiful. But more than that, they were now his entire life. And the moment was both exhilarating and immensely terrifying at the same time.

Just listening to them, he heard the constant "Mommy" chatter; asking Padme where she'd been and why she was away so long. And if she'd brought them anything. That was when the moment shifted. As they gazed over their mother's shoulder, the tall, cloaked figure engaged their full attention. The sheer, overwhelming fear Anakin sensed through the Force nearly knocked him off his feet. They were horrified by his presence and began squirming and crying in their mother s embrace.

Padme expected this, setting them down on their feet while she remained on a knee. She would not let them run, though it pained her deeply that they were so scared, And she knew it hurt Anakin. Damn Palpatine! One day he would pay for this! But here, now, she had work to do. "Luke, Leia, I need you both to please calm down for a moment. Everything is alright. You're safe."

"But mommy, that's the bad man on HoloNet. He hurts people," Luke frantically explained, tears wetting his eyes. Leia nodded beside him.

Anakin bowed his head, fists clenched inside his cloak out of their sight. That his little ones so feared him broke his heart.

Padme pulled her children closer, and then sat them down on the ground for a serious talk. Jobal stood just over her shoulder for support. "This isn't easy to explain, but remember, we never lie to each other and we always talk things out because we are a family. Remember that?" Luke and Leia both nodded, focused solely on their mom. "I've told you before that you are children and there are some things that you won't understand until you are older. I am a adult and your mom, and its my job to protect you. But you know that I would never lie to you, and that I will always protect you and keep you safe."

"We know mommy," Leia sniffed while holding her brother's hand. "But he's the bad man. Is he going to take us away?"

"No!" Padme shook her head, "No, honey. Not at all." This was so hard, and she barely could grasp it herself, much less get them to understand. But they had to know. They all had to heal. "I've always told you that your father was lost." Their eyes opened wide at the mere mention of their father, a topic she'd purposely been vague on for all their young lives. "I told you that your father was gone and not coming back. But that he was a good man who was lost and I couldn't find him."

Leia gently wiped her teary eyes. "I remember."

"Me too," Luke nodded.

Padme proceeded cautiously. "I never told you that your father looked like the bad man on TV," she explained as they tried to grasp what she was saying. "Even though your father looked like the bad man, he is not the bad man. He was never the bad man. He was lost and now..." Here it was, the moment that would change their lives forever. "A little while ago I learned the truth about your father. Bad people took him away just before you were born, and I didn't know that. I thought he was lost, just like I told you."

"Bad people took our daddy away?" Leia repeated, trying to understand as Padme acknowledged that happened. "Why?"

"Honey, for now you're just going to have to trust me. When you're older I promise to explain everything to you. But for now I want you both to know that your father escaped the bad people, and when I found him and told him about you two, he was so happy and wanted to meet you. He loves you very, very much." Still sensing their fear, as well as curiosity, she continued, "This is Anakin, your father."

When his wife beckoned him to come forward it took more courage than he had ever needed before to do so. Every step changed his life forever, and by the time he joined Padme at her side, he was so close to his children that he could reach for them, and take them into his arms. But they were not ready for that just yet. Thank the Force he could sense it. And yet he longed to hold them close and never let them go.

"Luke, Leia," Padme began as she took Anakin's hand in her own, "You don't need to fear him. He is a good man and I love him. He's come back to us, and we're going to be a family."

Leia had to really look up high to see him. She knew he looked like the bad man on the HoloNet, but mommy wouldn't lie to her or her brother. He looked sad and a bit scared. She wondered why as she took a careful step toward him. She was brave when he bent down to one knee that she didn't back away. When she saw that his eyes were a pretty blue, she noted. "You look like my brother, Luke."

"I was thinking the same thing," Anakin replied wearing a small smile. Oh how his little girl, with her inquisitive gaze already had him wrapped around her finger. "You look like your mom, but you have my mother's eyes."

Leia smiled brightly, "Mommy is the prettiest girl ever." Looking him up and down, while her brother scowled, she considered him. "Do you love my mommy?"

"With all my heart."

"And you're not a bad person?"

Anakin found the question difficult, though he kept in mind her simple world. "I'm trying not to be."

"Uhm... do you like dolls?" she smiled, wondering about him in earnest now. Her Nana and Mom seemed amused at what she asked.

"I don't really know. I've never played with them. But if you show me one day I might." Her little heart soared as it dawned on him, she wanted to believe this was exactly what her mom said. "Leia is a very pretty name."

"Thank you." And then she noticed the lightsaber on his hip. Her excitement grew. "Are you a Jedi too?"

"Yes."

"He's a Jedi Master, honey" Padme proudly chimed in.

A little nervous to ask, Leia asked in a soft tone of voice, "So... uhm... can I give you a hug?" Blinking, Anakin stuttered, "Yes, that... that would be wonderful." When he opened his arms Leia dove in, and as he closed her little body to his chest, snuggling her with his eyes closed shut, he'd never been happier in his whole life. Yes, this was worth everything. His little girl... "I love you, Leia."

"Ok, Daddy. I love you too." She released her father, so happy and ready to learn all about him and ask tons and tons of questions.

But as Anakin rose to his full height, he felt the Force stirring within from Luke. Powerfully. The young boy's face had not softened in the least. He was still filled with fear and... anger. They shared more than looks, her surmised. Yes, this was his son. And his path would not be an easy one. "Luke, is there anything you would like to ask me?"

Luke didn't like any of this. He didn't trust this man. And he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his mom or sister. "I don't like you," he said, followed by, "Where is Caid?"

Before anyone could respond in any way, Bail Organa roared his speeder to a halt before them. His devastated expression conveyed the most dire expression, even as Anakin and Padme sensed a horrific shift in the Force.

"I bring terrible news," Bail began breathlessly. "Naboo has been destroyed."

**The End of Chapter 6**

**Chapter 7: The Skywalkers go on the attack! Yoda and Assaj Ventress battle on Degobah. Obi-Wan accepts a new apprentice. The Emperor grows desperate.**


End file.
